Rakuen
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Existen muchos relatos sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, sobre Miroku y Sango, sin embargo pocos hablan de una historia más antigua que marcó a dos hermanos de por vida, ¿quieres conocer la historia de los padres de Inuyasha?... Terminada.
1. El Encuentro

El viento mecía las copas de los árboles de los viejos bosques del Este mientras una mujer vestida con un hermoso kimono lila observaba hacia el cielo extasiada, sus cabellos negros se mecían y ondulaban al viento, era cierto que estaba gravemente enferma, no podía negarlo, sus huesos dolían y le costaba respirar, pero tenía que ir a ese lugar un poco antes de terminar su existencia… lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando se percató que un pequeño niño de plateados cabellos la observaba con sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación, _"¿Mamá?"_ era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo… y era hora de dejarlo solo mientras ella se reunía con su padre, por Kami¿Qué sería de aquella pobre criatura después de que ella… _"¿Mamá, porque lloras¿te duele mucho¿mamá?"_ desde que él muriera había dedicado su vida entera a aquel pequeño ser, tan inocente, tan puro, tan parecido a él… si al menos las fuerzas no le estuvieran faltando podría cuidar de él hasta que se convirtiera en hombre y pudiera enfrentarse al cruel mundo en que había nacido, pero ahora… _"¿Mamá?"_ las piernas le fallaron, sucumbió ante el dolor del cuerpo y del alma, llorando amargamente sobre aquel pequeño que era todo lo que amaba en el mundo, lo abrazó sobreprotectoramente, lo abrazó con desesperación, con miedo y angustia, con amor, con tantos sentimientos mezclados… _"Perdóname mi cielo" "¿Perdonarte? Pero si tú no has hecho nada malo mamá, tú eres buena¿Por qué te debo perdonar?" "Perdóname por los problemas que te causaré después, no es mi intención fallarte" "Mamá¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué dices eso?"_ lo había conseguido, el pequeño estaba asustado, pero la culpa era tan fuerte, que tenía que pedirle perdón mientras aun vivía… _"Perdóname, Inuyasha"_

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 1: El Encuentro_

Inuyasha se levantó de un salto, estaba sudando como si tuviera mucho calor, su corazón latía de forma acelerada, por un momento no reconoció el lugar en que se encontraba, la luna entraba por una abertura de piedra, olía ligeramente a humo y hierva, volteó a todos lados y poco a poco su memoria se refrescó, Miroku, Sango y Shippo descansaban dentro de la cueva alrededor de una fogata, la cual tenía un buen rato que se había extinguido… un momento¿Dónde estaba Kagome?

-Inuyasha¿estas bien?

-¿Eh?

Lucía preocupada, no tardó en poner una mano sobre la frente del hanyou, quien no parecía comprender la angustia en los ojos de aquella humana.

-No pareces tener fiebre… tenías una pesadilla ¿verdad?

-Una… ¿pesadilla?

-Si, tiene rato que no dejabas de moverte, y estabas hablando, aunque… no se entendía lo que tratabas de decir dormido.

-Ya veo, perdóname Kagome, no quería preocuparte, si me disculpas, tengo que salir.

-Pero…

Inuyasha salió de la cueva con la mirada triste, decaída, Kagome trató de ir tras él, sin embargo, un pequeño piquete en su cuello la hizo detenerse, la pulga Myoga estaba con ella en aquel momento.

-Déjelo ir señorita Kagome, el amo necesita estar solo.

-Anciano Myoga¿usted sabe que le sucede a Inuyasha? No es normal que esté tan deprimido y que tenga pesadillas.

-No me atrevería a asegurarlo, pero, él debía estar soñando con su madre.

-…

-Verá, la señora Izayoi murió por estas fechas hace ya muchos años, antes de morir, cuando aun tenía las fuerzas para levantarse, trajo al amo Inuyasha a estos bosques, quería despedirse de este lugar, pero lastimo al amo mientras lo hacía.

-¿Despedirse de este lugar?

-Así es, lo que pasa es que, los padres del amo Inuyasha, se conocieron aquí.

-Ya veo¿tú sabes como pasó, anciano Myoga?

-Si, lo se, yo estuve aquí aquel día en que ambos se conocieron… viene el amo, si gusta, se lo contaré en otra ocasión.

-¿Contarle qué?

Inuyasha había vuelto, se notaba más tranquilo que hacía unos momentos, así como interesado en lo que platicaban la sacerdotisa y la pulga.

Myoga – Nada amo, de veras, no era nada.

Kagome – Pero Myoga¿cómo que nada? La verdad le estaba preguntando al anciano Myoga si sabía porque habías tenido una pesadilla, dijo que …

Inuyasha – Eso no importa, mejor vuelvete a dormir.

Kagome – Pero estoy preocupada por ti.

Inuyasha – Kagome, no necesito que te preocupes por mi, anda, vuelve a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos al amanecer, necesitas fuerzas para el viaje.

Kagome – Pero…

Myoga – Haga caso al amo señorita Kagome, vuelva a descansar.

Kagome – Esta bien, y no deberías molestarte porque me preocupe por ti, no puedo evitar, preocuparme por las personas que amo.

Inuyasha - …

La noche fue sucedida por el día, y este dio paso a la noche y así sucesivamente, mientras los viajeros continuaban su camino en busca de su enemigo, aun les faltaban algunos fragmentos de la perla, y no había rastro de Naraku, por otra parte, Inuyasha parecía más distante de lo usual, casi no regañaba a Miroku por la forma en que molestaba a Sango una y otra vez, ni se burlaba de Kagome cuando se quejaba por alguna cosa, incluso había dejado de pegarle a Shippo cada vez que este hacía o decía algo indebido, era un comportamiento extraño, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar, finalmente, algunas noches después, Inuyasha dejó el campamento y se internó en el bosque, tomó algunas flores y siguió caminando por un tiempo, de pronto se detuvo en seco, viendo la luna llena en lo alto del bosque…

Inuyasha – Kagome vuelve con los demás y deja de seguirme.

Kagome - ¿Cómo supiste que yo…

Inuyasha – Tu aroma te delata, ahora vuelve con los demás.

Kagome – ¡No pienso volver! Has estado actuando muy extraño estos últimos días, todos estamos preocupados, no solo yo, también monje Miroku, Sango y hasta Shippo lo están.

Inuyasha – Eso no me importa y lo que me pasa no les incumbe¡ahora, será mejor que regreses!

Kagome - ¡No pienso regresar¡o me dices que pasa o lo averiguo sola!

Inuyasha - … ¡SABES QUE! HAS LO QUE QUIERAS… mujeres, todas son iguales, son necias, tercas, e imposibles… ¡feh!

Kagome - ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Él ya no contestó y ella se limitó a seguirlo molesta, completamente indignada, había alcanzado a escuchar perfectamente lo que él había dicho hacía unos instantes y francamente, su lado feminista y su carácter fuerte no podían tolerar aquella frase, pero se limitó a seguirlo lo más callada posible, finalmente él volvió a detenerse, la joven humana estaba a pensando exactamente de que forma agresiva responder a una nueva orden, cuando las acciones del hanyou la desconcertaron, ahí estaba una pequeña y modesta tumba, sobre ella, Inuyasha acababa de depositar el ramo de flores con un cuidado impresionante, en completo silencio se había arrodillado frente a aquella tumba y había comenzado a rezar, Kagome ya no supo que hacer o que decir, dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente, dejando al joven de cabellos de plata conversar con los espíritus, _"Menos mal que lo dejó solo, señorita Kagome", "¿Anciano Myoga?"_.

Pronto sus pies la condujeron a lo alto de aquel cerro en cuyas faldas se encontraba enterrada la madre de Inuyasha, estaba sentada observando la luna tal y como lo había hecho el dueño de su corazón, Myoga estaba con ella, observando también, pensando como empezar, por fin, luego de unos instantes en completa paz, se animó a comenzar su relato.

-Usted me preguntó como se había conocido los padres del amo, y el amo tardará un buen rato en volver con sus amigos o en venir aquí arriba a buscarla, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para que le cuente como sucedió.

-Te lo agradezco mucho anciano Myoga.

-Pues bien, fue hace mucho años, yo no era tan viejo como soy ahora, de hecho, era una pulga bastante bien parecida, jeje, había muchas jóvenes pulga detrás de mi¡ahh! Que tiempos aquellos… pero bueno, sucedió que…

Era un maravilloso día soleado de mediados de primavera, los pájaros trinaban, el bosque entero olía a juventud, a belleza y a frescor, todo parecía felicidad y belleza, especialmente para una pequeña niña de ojos azules como el cielo de aquel día, ojos brillantes, puros, llenos de inocencia y maravilla ante la vida, la pequeña tendría quizá 9 o 10 años, corría por entre los árboles del bosque mientras reía y tarareaba una canción que acababa de escuchar en la aldea, lo veía todo, lo observaba todo con curiosidad, sus cabellos negros y lacios caían en cascadas sueltas a los lados de su esbelto y ágil cuerpo el cual era cubierto por un yucaza azul con flores de cerezo bordadas en finos hilos de oro y plata, nada parecía preocuparla, _"Princesa¿Dónde está?" "¡Estoy aquí arriba nana!" "Baje por favor, su padre me reprenderá si algo le pasa" "¡Estaré bien nana, mejor siéntate un momento a descansar, necesito encontrar unas flores" "¿Flores¿qué flores? Princesa, solo envíe a sus sirvientes por las flores y baje, podría hacerse daño" "Nana estaré bien, debo cortarlas yo misma, son para mamá, si las encuentro, tal vez se alivie pronto y papá estará feliz de nuevo" "Princesa por favor…"_ la pequeña se alejó más, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que la mujer ya entrada en años le decía desde lejos, pronto no la escuchó más, y llegó a lo más alto del cerro en los bosques del Este.

Algunos pasos más y comenzó a escuchar un jadeo proveniente de los árboles cercanos al pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por ahí, se acercó con cuidado, y de pronto observó a un hombre bastante atractivo ataviado con su pesada armadura de samurai, su piel era tan blanca y sus cabellos plateados brillaban hermosamente, sus ojos, dorados como el mismo sol, la habían visto ya, captando la atención de su mirada, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había un poco de sangre en las ropas de aquel hombre extraño, rasgó un poco de tela de su vestido y se acercó corriendo hacia él, se detuvo para verlo de nuevo a los ojos antes de comenzar.

-¿Estas herido?

La respiración se le dificultaba un poco, si bien su mujer le había advertido que lo iban a herir si acudía a aquella tonta batalla, también le había dicho que hiciera lo que él deseara, y justo eso había hecho, pero no pensó que lo fueran a lastimar de aquel modo… de pronto, el aroma de la hierva había cambiado de forma tenue, había un aroma dulce saliendo del bosque, tranquilizador, volteó su rostro y entonces observó a una pequeña escondida detrás de uno de los árboles, había algo especial en su forma de mirarlo, a pesar de ser humana, no parecía temerlo, al contrario, parecía curiosa, y entonces se acercó, no supo en que momento la pequeña había corrido hasta él, pero ahí la tenía, frente a frente, con algunos trozos de exquisita seda azul bordada en oro y plata entre las manos de piel lechosa, _"¿Estás herido?"_ su voz era extrañamente tranquilizante, no pudo evitar sonreír entonces ante aquella pequeña.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco lastimado, pero nada más.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? Tienes sangre en la ropa, debe dolerte mucho.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para andar sola por el bosque?

Por toda respuesta, la niña retiró con cuidado la armadura, limpio el área con manos casi expertas y luego lo vendó.

-No estoy sola, nana está allá abajo esperando por mi.

-¿Y porque está allá abajo y tú aquí arriba?

-Vine a buscar flores.

-¿No te da miedo que un youkai te devore mientras tu nana está abajo?

-Tú eres un youkai y no me has devorado, ya está¿te sientes mejor ahora? No puedo hacer más, la medicina está en el castillo.

-… gracias, no es necesario la medicina, con lo que has hecho me siento mejor, oye¿cómo te llamas pequeña?

La niña simplemente sonreía abiertamente, estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz cascada sonó en la lejanía llamándola _"Princesa, princesa Izayoi, se está haciendo muy tarde, baje por favor"_, la niña volteó a verlo con mirada traviesa, tomó una de sus garras entre sus pequeñas manos sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Debo regresar al castillo, si nana sube enfermará de un susto, espero que estés mejor señor youkai, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, princesa Izayoi.

Y así, sin más, la niña se fue, no sin antes regresar unos pasos para tomar unas flores blancas con forma de campana para correr y perderse por entre los árboles del bosque.

-Que criatura más extraña¿no lo crees Myoga?

-Si mi amo me permite decirlo, es una verdadera descarada.

-No seas tan duro Myoga, esa pequeña tiene más agallas que tú, mira que acercarse a un youkai y darle un beso de despedida…

-Por eso lo digo amo, es una descarada, usted es el Lord de estas tierras¿cómo se atreve esa mocosa a…

-Tranquilo Myoga, además, es hora de volver a casa, vámonos.

La mirada del Lord de las tierras de oriente había cambiado por completo, había una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para su acompañante, una pulga tan diminuta en comparación, que la niña ni siquiera la había visto…

-Esa fue la primera vez que el amo la vio, él venía llegando de una revuelta ocasionada en las fronteras con las tierras del sur, le preocupaba que sus guerreros estuvieran muriendo y regresó herido a casa, aunque logró terminar con esos desdichados sureños justo a tiempo.

-Ya veo, pero¿no era la madre de Inuyasha demasiado pequeña como para enamorarse de él?

-Así es, el General nunca la olvidó al paso de los años, y la señora Izayoi tampoco lo olvidó a él.

-Cuéntame más anciano Myoga, por favor.

-Esta bien, parece que aun hay tiempo para contarle un poco más sobre ellos dos.

Y así, mientras la luna ascendía poco a poco en el firmamento, mientras un joven de plateados cabellos elevaba al cielo la única plegaria que conocía, una joven sacerdotisa escuchaba, en lo alto de un cerro de aquel bosque, las palabras que contaban una historia casi olvidada en el tiempo.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡HE VUELTO!... creo que esa frase ya la había dicho antes, en fin, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado, y bueno, aclarando, para los amantes de la pareja InuKag… I'm so sorry, pero hay demasiados fics de ellos dos en la red, así que en este si acaso se verá una ligera pintadita de su relación, en cuanto a los amantes del MirSan, lo mismo chicos, yo se que son menos los fanfics del sacerdote y la exterminadora, pero no pienso escribir una historia sobre esos dos, de hecho, no estoy muy segura de que vayan a volver a aparecer a lo largo de esta historia… para aquellos que hayan sido más observadores, si, efectivamente, este fic se tratará principalmente sobre los padres de Inuyasha¿cómo se conocieron¿cómo se enamoraron¿Qué pasó con la primer esposa del general¿la relación entre los padres de Inuyasha tiene relación con el odio de Sesshomaru a los humanos y a su medio hermano, todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos de este fanfic, y bueno, ya para despedirme de ustedes (y para no perder la costumbre) este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Yazmín de allá de la escuela, la neta no estoy segura de que lo llegue a leer, pero en fin, en cuanto a la historia completa, queridísimo David, esta va para ti, tú sabes de donde saco la inspiración para poder escribir mis historias, así que ya sabrás porque te la dedico a ti precisamente… bueno, ahora si y ya sin más, los dejo descansar, por cierto, no olviden dejar un review, sus opiniones son importantes para mi, pueden influir en el curso de esta historia.**

**SARABA**


	2. Una campanilla por un corazón

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 2: Una campanilla por un corazón_

El sol entraba por la ventana abierta del castillo sin mayores problemas, aquel color de luz que cambiaba todo en oro a la vista le traía el grato recuerdo de unos ojos igualmente dorados y misteriosos, habían pasado ya 5 años desde que lo viera en el bosque, 5 años y aun no podía olvidar lo segura que se sentía en aquel entonces, se comía el mundo a puños, no había nada que temer, y él, era una de las criaturas de Buda, una de las criaturas más bellas que se hubieran creado en el mundo. Cada mañana al despertar, aquella ventana abierta le proporcionaba la visión del cambio mágico de las cosas en oro con un leve toque de la luz matinal, cada mañana al despertar, su mente evocaba un dorado más puro, más brillante y más precioso que el de las cosas ante la luz de la ventana… y cada mañana al despertar se aligeraba la congoja que su joven corazón cargaba.

TOC TOC TOC

-Adelante.

La nana de Izayoi entró en la habitación, aquella mujer era un poco más vieja que 5 años atrás, pero seguía siendo tan fuerte como cuando la princesa había nacido, la ayudó a arreglarse como era costumbre, le sirvió el desayuno sobre una mesita al lado de su tatami como siempre, y la condujo a la pequeña capilla de palacio, como cada mañana desde que su madre falleciera, y siempre la acompañaba minutos antes al jardín interior del palacio para recoger las flores blancas con forma de campana que para ella eran tan especiales, nadie sabía porque, cuando niña había insistido en ir al bosque a buscar aquellas flores porque pensaba que curarían a su madre enferma si ella misma las cortaba, algunas semanas después, su madre murió de una enfermedad desconocida, Izayoi no lloró durante los días que se sucedieron a la muerte de su madre, simplemente se volvió más callada, simplemente comenzó a dejar de lado sus juegos infantiles y en cierto modo, se obsesionó por ir todos los días a lo alto del cerro a buscar aquellas flores blancas para ofrendarlas al alma de su madre en la capilla de palacio, su padre, consternado por la muerte de su esposa y preocupado por que su hija anduviera tan temprano y sola con su nana en un lugar tan peligroso, mandó cultivar aquellas flores en el jardín interior del palacio, Izayoi no volvió a subir al cerro a buscar sus flores, ya solo salía de palacio para bajar a la aldea cuando era sumamente necesario.

-Te ofrendo madre estas flores blancas como tu corazón, para que su aroma te guarde y su suavidad sea tu descanso eterno, que Buda te tenga por siempre en su gloria y tu amor nos proteja hasta que nos reunamos contigo en el más allá.

La nana solo observaba a Izayoi desde lejos, escuchando aquella oración que su madre repitiera a ciertos parientes muertos cuando Izayoi era una niña, pero aun no entendía porque la predilección de la princesa por aquellas flores en específico, así terminó la hora de los rezos, era momento de comenzar con las labores propias de toda princesa y continuar con los estudios de la misma, así que ambas se irguieron después de que Izayoi encendiera una vara de incienso para que su rezo fuera escuchado en el Más Allá.

Lejos de aquel palacio de humanos, en el corazón mismo del Bosque del Este se erguía orgulloso el vasto palacio del General Perro, Inumaru, Lord de las tierras del Este, leyenda entre los youkais a causa de su enorme poder destructivo en las guerras y sus poderosas espadas, las Tenka Hadou "Tenseiga" la espada del cielo, "Tessaiga" la espada de los mortales y finalmente "Souunga" la espada del infierno. Hacía un día realmente hermoso, radiante, caluroso a causa de estar a mediados de primavera, y sin embargo Lord Inumaru no podía verlo, encerrado como estaba en su despacho, firmando convenios, leyendo misivas, redactando cartas de respuestas e instruyendo a su hijo único en los deberes de un Lord youkai como ellos.

-Padre

-¿Qué cosa no comprendiste ahora Sesshomaru?

-Deja de burlarte de mis capacidades, no es que no comprenda tus odiosos papeles, solo me aburren, y no te preguntaba sobre tus negocios con esas sabandijas de las otras regiones.

-Esas "sabandijas", Sesshomaru, son por el momento más poderosas que tú¿entiendes?

-Si, padre.

-Ahora dime¿qué sucede?

-Madre quiere saber si irás a visitarla a casa de su padre.

-Tu madre sabe perfectamente que no pienso ir a visitarla a ningún lado.

Un silencio incómodo prosiguió luego de aquella breve conversación¿Por qué la había regresado a casa de su padre si era su esposa? Sesshomaru no lo comprendía del todo, él suponía que los lores se casaban para continuar la especie, y que las hembras que eran desposadas debían vivir con el progenitor de sus hijos¿entonces porque?

-Sesshomaru

-¿Si, padre?

-Hemos terminado por hoy, puedes retirarte.

-Si, padre

El joven se levantó, dejó los papeles que había estado revisando sobre el escritorio y salió de la habitación, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando una punzada de su conciencia lo hicieron mantenerse ahí, de pie debajo de la puerta, sin voltear a ver al hombre al cual se parecía con tan perfecta precisión.

-¿Si, Sesshomaru?

-¿En verdad no piensas ir a visitarla?

-No, Sesshomaru, no pienso ir a visitarla, pero si con esto vas a estar más tranquilo, dale saludos de mi parte, y dile que el próximo mes te quiero aquí temprano.

-…

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-Si esa hembra te pertenece, y la tomaste por esposa¿Por qué la enviaste de regreso a la casa de sus padres?

Lo había conseguido, había logrado hacer aquella pregunta que lo carcomía por dentro desde hacía 5 años.

-Esa hembra dejó de pertenecerme el día que la devolví a sus padres, la tomé por esposa para formar una alianza sólida con esas "sabandijas", como tú llamas a los youkais en las fronteras de mis tierras, y el motivo de que la regresara no te incumbe Sesshomaru.

-No es normal que un youkai de tan alto rango tome una esposa y luego la devuelva.

El general tomó aire, dejó la pluma en el tintero, acomodó el último de los documentos que firmaría ese día, se reacomodó en su silla para observar a su hijo fijamente y se tomó las manos luego de hacer algunos ademanes para que Sesshomaru se acercara, tomara asiento y continuara.

Bien, al menos había logrado atraer verdaderamente su atención, así que avanzó erguido y con el rostro en alto como le enseñara su madre desde el día en que dio sus primeros pasos, tomó asiento frente al escritorio occidental de madera que usaba su padre y adoptó una postura similar. De nuevo podía sentir la mirada de escrutinio de su padre en sus ojos¿de donde demonios había sacado su padre esa manía, tenía mucho tiempo haciendo eso cuando ponía toda su atención en alguien, llevaba haciéndolo desde días antes de regresar a su madre a las tierras de su abuelo. Tomó aire, él también lo escrutó un poco con la mirada, francamente, no pensaba quedarse atrás, finalmente hizo ademán de comenzar a hablar.

-Con todo respeto, padre, he notado que los demás lores y los youkai que están apenas por debajo de tu grandeza, toman una o varias hembras por esposas y nunca las devuelven a sus padres, no es normal que tú devolvieras a la única esposa que has tomado.

-Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, eres aun tan joven.

-…

-Con el paso del tiempo comenzarás a hacer cosas que pensaste que nunca harías, comenzarás a pensar en cosas que antes no pensabas, habrá ciertas circunstancias que cambien tu forma de ver la vida y te abran los ojos a realidades que no habías tomado en cuenta.

-Y¿Cuáles fueron esas "circunstancias" que te hicieron devolver a mi madre?

-Sesshomaru, hay cosas que no deben ser reveladas para no perjudicar a las personas.

Sus ojos, dorados igual que los propios, siempre tan distintos a los de aquella pequeña, tan fríos y calculadores, tan ansiosos de poder y sabiduría, hacía un par de años que además, había frustración y enojo en los ojos de aquel joven impetuoso y arrogante, se parecía tanto a su madre en eso último, ambos podían ser realmente odiosos cuando se lo proponían, siempre denigrando a los demás, humanos, youkais, hanyous, todos eran seres inferiores para ambos, solo algunos pocos youkais eran vistos con verdadero respeto por Sesshomaru y Azumi, y él, Inumaru, podía ver perfectamente el enorme caudal de respeto hacia su persona corriendo por los orbes dorados de su vástago, respeto y algo parecido al resentimiento.

Inumaru dejó de recargarse en el respaldo de su silla, se levantó y volteó hacia la ventana, observó el paisaje con sumo detalle, notando cada chispa de color, cada luz y cada sombra en el paisaje, notó cada criatura visible en el jardín interior de su palacio y la brisa fresca de la tarde que había comenzado a soplar, notó la luz cambiante del cielo, y la delicada fragancia de hiervas y flores entremezclada, cerró los ojos, y la imagen de un par de ojos azules, inocentes, puros, alegres y llenos de esperanza llegó a su mente junto con aquel aroma extraño y apacible que a pesar de los años, no lograba descifrar del todo, abrió los ojos de nuevo, su semblante había cambiado por completo, observó algunas aves levantar el vuelo y sin voltear, se dirigió por última vez en el día a su hijo.

-Dale mis saludos a tu madre, Sesshomaru, y ten los ojos bien abiertos mientras estés en su casa, bajo su custodia, si, se que ya no eres un niño, pero sigues estando bajo nuestra custodia por un año más… y Sesshomaru…

-¿Si, padre?

-Si dejas de dar valores tan efímeros a las cosas, descubrirás un mundo completamente nuevo, no lo olvides.

-… entonces me despido padre, hasta la próxima luna.

-Hasta la próxima luna, Sesshomaru.

El día había terminado por fin, la nana había llevado a Izayoi a sus habitaciones, la había ayudado a cambiar sus ropas por algo adecuado para poder dormir, después de acompañarla durante la merienda, había salido, no sin antes recordar a la princesa que la próxima luna su padre escogería a algún terrateniente o príncipe de entre los pretendientes que tenía para que la desposara al año siguiente. El sol se había ocultado por completo, el cielo había cambiado sus formas y colores para dar paso a su manto oscuro salpicado de brillantes, y por más que la princesa lo intentaba, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, aquellos orbes dorados como el mismo sol no la habían dejado en paz desde que amaneciera, así que se incorporó y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, aquella que pareciera convertir las cosas en oro con la luz del sol… era extraño que no lo hubiera notado antes, pero esa ventana, apuntaba directamente a aquel lugar.

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando una parte del bosque donde no crecían los árboles, sino que, volvía en plata pura una basta alfombra de flores blancas con la forma de una campanilla, aquella noche el viento soplaba con singular dulzura, provocando que el polen de las flores volara, convirtiéndose en suave pollo de oro, mágica combinación que extasiaba los ojos azules de aquella mujer con el alma pura, tenía rato de pie detrás de un árbol en específico, observando el paisaje nocturno que se le regalaba en aquel momento, estaba como hipnotizada, al grado de no notar el peligro que representaba su posición en aquel momento.

-¿No te da miedo que un youkai te devore mientras tu nana está durmiendo en tu castillo?

La joven volteó al instante para observar a la persona que le había lanzado aquella pregunta en medio de sus meditaciones, se veía tranquila por completo, segura de su bienestar, una sonrisa sincera no tardó en adornar su rostro mientras se desplazaba con agilidad y gracia hasta su interlocutor, a pesar de ir despacio, de nueva cuenta no pudo notar en que momento se había parado en frente de él.

-Tú eres un youkai y no me has devorado ¿te sientes mejor ahora? Por desgracia he vuelto a olvidar la medicina y está en el castillo.

Ambos sonrieron sin decir más, les parecía increíble que a pesar del tiempo y los cambios ejercidos en la joven, ninguno se hubiera equivocado al descubrir al otro con una primera mirada.

-Dime youkai¿no es hermoso el regalo que la luna nos brinda esta noche?

-¿De que regalo me habla princesa?

-Ven, mira.

Tomó su garra entre las pequeñas manos de piel lechosa, aquel aroma tan especial lo había envuelto de forma notablemente agradable al sentir la presión sobre si, ella había crecido de forma extraordinariamente rápida a su parecer, podía notar perfectamente la amplia extensión de piel que lo mantenía retenido para conducirlo hasta el lugar donde se hubiera sentado años atrás para descansar, ahora de nuevo descansaba, pero no de una guerra, sino de sus ocupaciones y su vida diaria.

-En efecto, el regalo que la luna nos brinda esta noche es hermoso.

-Dime youkai

-…

-¿Por qué estabas herido?

-Cosas de mi especie, había que defender mi territorio.

-Tu especie no es la única que defiende su territorio.

-Dime princesa

-…

-¿Por qué volviste a este lugar?

-Porque tú vendrías

-…

El silencio ocupó buena parte del tiempo, pero ni el youkai ni la humana se movían, no se alejaban, se sentían bien en la compañía del otro, olvidando por un momento, las penas que embargaban sus almas, tampoco se acercaban, porque era casi imposible estar más cerca de lo que estaban ya. Finalmente los labios de la princesa volvieron a abrirse.

-Dime youkai¿ustedes pueden escoger con quien pasar el resto de sus vidas?

-No princesa, es raro que escojamos, son otros quienes escogen por nosotros.

-Youkai¿tú tienes esposa?

-Tenía una esposa, princesa.

-¿Quién la escogió por ti?

-Mi padre días antes de morir, escogió de entre varias candidatas a la mejor para formar una alianza.

-No somos tan diferentes¿sabes?

-Eso he notado princesa.

Izayoi se levantó entonces, sin decir nada, caminó hasta internarse en aquella alfombra de plata con brillos de oro, se inclinó con cuidado y tomó una de aquellas flores, regresó a sentarse donde momentos antes, ahora notaba que había algo extraño en su mirada, un dejo de tristeza sustituía toda la infantil felicidad que recordaba. La joven simplemente comenzó a observar detenidamente la pequeña flor entre sus manos, entonces, sin decir más, la depositó entre las garras del youkai sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me das una flor?

-Hace 5 años te entregué un beso por tu compañía, ahora te entrego una campanilla como agradecimiento.

-Eres una criatura extraña, princesa.

-Y tú eres un youkai extraño, que no se ha inmutado ante mi presencia, dime¿cómo te llamas?

-Inumaru, lamento no tener una nana que pueda responderte en mi lugar.

-(riendo) Eres muy gracioso Inumaru, por cierto¿volveré a verte?

-Tal vez.

-Entonces, hasta luego, Inumaru.

La princesa se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba a punto de comenzar a avanzar para marcharse cuando Inumaru alzó los ojos al cielo.

-La luna se ve realmente hermosa.

Izayoi volteó un momento, era verdad, la luna era hermosa, estaba a punto de contestar aquello que había pensado, cuando sintió un calor envolverla y un aroma particular invadió sus sentidos, sintió algo en su mejilla que la sorprendió, se sentía sonrojada cuando observó al youkai de pie a su lado, sonriendo de manera apacible, su mano casi voló sin que lo notara, y sus dedos rozaron una zona de su rostro en particular.

-Ese beso es por tu ayuda hace 5 años, te daría una flor como pago por tu compañía, pero me temo que la única que tengo es la que me has obsequiado.

-Con eso está bien, si me disculpa, Lord Inumaru, debo volver a palacio, es el cambio de turno de los guardias.

-Solo una cosa más, llámame solo Inumaru.

-En ese caso, llámame solo Izayoi.

Es extraño como en ciertas ocasiones actúas de forma distinta a la acostumbrada, es extraño como un simple recuerdo puede conducirte a situaciones tan agradables como no recordabas haber tenido, es extraño como nacen ciertos sentimientos en lo que parece ser muy poco tiempo…

**Notas de la autora:**

_Ok, ok, no podía dejar de escribir este segundo capítulo¿qué querían? Ando realmente inspirada el día de hoy, y bueno, volviendo a las aclaraciones P, no se cual es el nombre del padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, pero deduciendo que en la película donde aparece se le nombra Inu no Taisho, y que eso en japonés significa General Perro (¡oh, como en el doblaje mexicano!) pues yo no me creo que así se llame el youkai P, ahora bien, si mezclamos Inuyasha con Sesshomaru nos salen dos nombres, Inumaru y Sesshoyasha, francamente, el segundo no suena bien P así que ya lo bauticé con el primero, por otra parte, la madre de Inu si se llama Izayoi al menos en la película 3 P, y ya para finalizar, no, no tengo idea de quien fue la madre de Sesshomaru ni que le pasó, pero esta es mi versión de los hechos, ya se irá descubriendo porque la devolvieron con su padre._

_Bueno, para finalizar (mi madre me está mandando a dormir ;; es mala y cruel ¡0¡) este cap está dedicado a mi queridísima amiga y compañera de música, Lis, peque, no estoy segura de que lo llegues a leer, ni siquiera se si te guste la serie del amigo Inu, pero bueno, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, espero que te guste, y ya saben, dejen sus reviews, no importa si son críticas, flores, tomatazos, chocolates envenenados o correcciones porque en algo ya la regué, todo es bien recibido, y pues, de una vez les advierto, no se cuando lo pueda continuar, pero a más reviews le lleguen a esta humilde historia es más factible que me inspire para continuarla ._

_SARABA_


	3. ¿Comprometida?

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 3¿Comprometida?_

-Rápido¿qué esperan? Necesitamos dos guardias más en la puerta… no, no, no, les dije que nada de ese sake de tercera, tiene que ser el mejor de la casa… Akane¿qué haces aquí muchacha¿Dónde está la princesa?... no, espera, no contestes y vete de aquí, deberías estar formada con los demás en el patio de la casa… por Buda¿es que piensan echarlo todo a perder?

El señor del palacio estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales, todo en el castillo en ese preciso instante era correr y gritar, gritar y formarse, formarse y salir de la fila para hacer arreglos de última hora, solo faltaba la princesa Izayoi a quien no habían visto desde que saliera de la capilla, lo cual solo incrementaba la angustia y el mal genio de su padre.

-¡IZAYOI¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?

-Lo siento padre, estaba…

-Sin peros Izayoi¿es que quieres dejar en mal a tu… ¿De donde has sacado esa ropa?

La princesa estaba ataviada con un bellísimo kimono blanco con chispas plateadas, el bordado era excepcionalmente bello, nada más que una vista de los bosques del Este, el castillo de su padre y la aldea cercana en lo que parecía ser, una tarde de invierno, estaba tan detallado aquel bordado que era imposible no fijarse en él como quien mira una obra de arte excepcional, y el obi era de un exquisito gris perla que no hacía sino resaltar el cuerpo de la princesa, el señor de aquel palacio quedó entonces en completo silencio, contemplando por momentos a su hija, luego de lo cual se acercó a ella y la abrazó con un dejo de ternura, después de lo cual, se hizo hacia atrás para observarla mejor.

-No cabe duda de que mi pequeña es ya una mujer, el hijo del terrateniente de Kyushu quedará encantado contigo, hija mía, tu madre estaría orgullosa de verte con su mejor vestido, sin duda alguna.

-Padre

-Izayoi, se nos hace tarde para recibir a las visitas, dime lo que te preocupa mientras caminamos, por favor.

Ambos comenzaron a desplazarse a lo largo del castillo, hacía muchos años que Izayoi no caminaba lado a lado con su padre para conversar, la última vez fue un par de semanas antes de la muerte de su madre.

-Padre¿al casarme con el pretendiente que me has elegido, tendré que irme a vivir a Kyushu?

-Naturalmente mi pequeña, sin embargo, como no tengo hijos varones, serás libre de venir a esta casa cuando lo desees, eres la dueña legítima de todo cuanto poseo, incluyendo la casa en las orillas de la aldea, así que no te preocupes por eso.

-Padre, se que has elegido cuidadosamente al mejor pretendiente para que sea mi esposo, pero¿él me tratará tan bien como tú tratabas a mi madre?

-No lo se Izayoi, espero que si, en todo caso, tu deber de esposa será respetarlo y obedecerle en todo, deberás ser sumisa y obediente, deberás ganarte su respeto y su confianza y sobre todo, mi pequeña, no dejes que nadie manche tu buen nombre¿has entendido bien?

-Si, padre

El sonido de un tambor se escuchó a lo lejos, las puertas de palacio comenzaron a abrirse justo en el momento en que la princesa y su padre llegaban a lo alto de la escalinata que daba a la entrada principal, ambos se sentaron mientras una hilera larguísima de sirvientes terminaba de formarse, ya no había tiempo de arreglar nada, el prometido de la princesa había llegado.

-Izayoi, debes esperarnos aquí, en cuanto entre tu pretendiente deberás inclinarte en una reverencia de saludo muy profunda, no te levantes hasta que tu nuevo señor te de permiso de hacerlo.

-Si padre.

Finalmente un hombre de unos 30 años, de cara larga y afilada, con los pómulos salidos, ojos de párpados casi cerrados con iris tan oscuros que parecían negros, montado a caballo en un elegante atuendo masculino en tonos azules y negros hizo aparición en la puerta del castillo, Akira Fudozawa, primogénito del terrateniente Tatewaki Fudozawa en Kyushu acababa de hacer su aparición junto con su escolta personal y un séquito de sirvientes más reducido que los que le daban la bienvenida, al instante, Izayoi se inclinó lo más que el protocolo de su nivel social le permitía, juntó las manos para tocar el piso con las puntas de los dedos, separó un poco los codos de su cuerpo de tal forma, que su postura se mostrara geométrica y elegante, digna de su posición como princesa de aquel palacio. Akira llegó hasta el pie de la escalinata sin voltear a ver a los sirvientes, como si no existieran, dirigió una mirada un tanto aburrida a Izayoi y luego se concentró en el padre de esta, estrecharon los brazos, se saludaron haciendo varias reverencias cada vez menos profundas, intercambiaron las líneas que el protocolo marcaba y el padre de Izayoi invitó a Akira a ingresar al palacio, este comenzó a subir las escalinatas, y sin voltear siquiera a ver a Izayoi, la tocó ligeramente en la espalda, era la señal de que podía levantarse para ingresar después que él al castillo. El rostro de Izayoi estaba completamente neutro, los sirvientes se preocuparon al verla tan seria, al notar que no se leía emoción alguna en su rostro, pero no dijeron nada, ni siquiera se movieron sino hasta que los dueños del castillo desaparecieron en el umbral, entonces, cada cual corrió desesperado a cumplir con sus obligaciones para con los invitados y la preocupación por la princesa se borró de casi todos, solo la nodriza estaba preocupada por la actitud que su señora había tomado repentinamente.

Lejos de aquel castillo de humanos, los sirvientes de una casa igualmente noble, pero entre otra especie, se mantenían tranquilos realizando sus obligaciones, llevaban cinco años de completa paz, no había gritos en aquel palacio, no había confrontaciones ni prisas, cada cosa se hacía en el momento indicado y preciso por los horarios que poco a poco se habían ido estableciendo en la rutina de los moradores de aquel lugar, solo unas pocas mucamas se encontraban más atareadas de lo usual puesto que el hijo del amo estaba de visita, debía quedarse al menos hasta que la luna cambiara a la siguiente fase, luego de lo cual volvería a la casa de sus abuelos hasta la siguiente luna llena.

Lord Inumaru se encontraba fuera de su despacho, observando un punto en particular desde lo alto de su palacio, no entendía porque, pero cada noche había acudido a ese lugar en particular para conversar con una joven humana… una humana… parecía que solo él era capaz de ver cuanto se parecían ambas razas… y cuanto distaban una de otra también, era extraño, pero aquellos seres le causaban cierta fascinación, parecían extraños, neuróticos, volátiles, incluso impredecibles, sin embargo daban esa impresión por el poco tiempo que estaban en el mundo, no podía negarlo, los youkais siempre parecerían más tranquilos y apacibles, más controlados (al menos los que tenían raciocinio), pero era por el tiempo que pasaban en el mundo, ahí tenía a su hijo, Sesshomaru, estaba por cumplir 17 lustros, y también era impulsivo e imprudente, justo como muchos jóvenes humanos… solo que de 17 años.

-Creí que venía a que me enseñaras a llevar tus tierras padre.

-Sesshomaru, no todo en la vida puede ser trabajo y lo sabes.

-¿Entonces una parte es el trabajo y la otra son las guerras¿o se trata de trabajar y observar el paisaje?

De nuevo ese tono sarcástico, si no se pusiera en el lugar de su hijo, ya lo habría regañado con rudeza por todas las impertinencias que había cometido aquel día desde la mañana, primero se quejó de que sus habitaciones no estaban bien limpias ni frescas, después fue la comida, no era algo que un youkai como él mereciera comer, el "hedor" del castillo denotaba la falta de limpieza y pulcritud de los criados, los papeles que había que firmar eran menos que basura, no valía la pena siquiera revisarlos, y justo en aquel momento, que había decidido tomarse un descanso para despejarse y poder continuar con la instrucción de su cría, este subía a reclamarle por la falta de empeño que ponía hoy en el trabajo, pero necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría y el talante sereno para concluir con el día de trabajo… y viajar al bosque, al claro de las campanillas… era extraño, pero aquella flor que le regalara la princesa apenas había comenzado a marchitarse, jamás pensó que una planta tan delicada duraría tantos días lejos de la tierra…

-¿Ahora también vas a ignorarme? De verdad no entiendo porque sigo viniendo a "aprender" a llevar este puñado de tierras malolientes.

-Cuida tu vocabulario y tu tono Sesshomaru, mi paciencia no es eterna, así que haz el favor de no ponerla a prueba el resto del día.

-Oh, disculpe usted, su excelencia, no quería molestar su pequeño momento de "contemplación espiritual" con mis palabras.

-Sesshomaru, si lo que deseas es continuar trabajando sin descanso, entonces es hora de volver abajo a trabajar, lo que no entiendo, es porque durante los últimos 2 lustros te ha molestado tanto el que estemos ahí trabajando sin hacer descansos más que para comer.

-Los tiempos cambian, nosotros cambiamos, y yo he seguido tus consejos tal como lo pediste.

Había un dejo de reproche y rencor en aquella última frase, era fácil notarlo por el nulo esfuerzo de su vástago por disimularlo, aun así no se inmutó, no tenía idea de que había descubierto exactamente o que le había oído decir a Azumi, pero había suficiente tiempo como para averiguarlo, ahora solo debía preocuparse por terminar el trabajo del día, y salir a su paseo nocturno como había comenzado a acostumbrar recientemente.

El día comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, lo cual significaba que pronto acabaría toda la ceremonia, había pasado casi todo el día escuchando a su pretendiente y a su padre hablar sobre tierras, sobre algunas cuantas revueltas, los había oído conversar sobre caballos y técnicas samurais, sobre las cosechas y el clima, finalmente, los había escuchado conversar sobre el pago que se daría por ella, negociando por el precio justo como si se tratara de una mera mercancía, olvidándose por completo de su presencia; durante toda la negociación y la comida ella no podía hacer comentario alguno, solo podía escuchar sumisamente, prestando atención para poder servir a ambos hombres si alguno le hacía una pequeña señal que le indicara que era requerido su servicio para servir sake o colocar una obana nueva¿y que decir de la atención que le prestaban? Solo su padre volteaba a verla de vez en vez con una mezcla de orgullo y afecto en sus ojos, Akira ni siquiera volteaba a verla, se limitaba a hacerle señas a ciegas y mientras regateaba su precio como si fuera una miserable fruta del mercado… como deseaba que el sol se ocultara antes de lo usual para dar por concluida con la velada de esa noche y volver a tener conciencia y control propio.

-Entonces está decidido, el pago deberá estar aquí dentro de tres lunas si quieres tomar a mi hija por esposa dentro de cuatro lunas.

-Le juro por mi honor señor, que el pago estará aquí al completo para dentro de tres lunas, no se preocupe.

¿Cuatro lunas¿de que se había perdido? Se suponía que ella sería entregada dentro de ocho lunas, no dentro de cuatro, sin embargo no podía hacer pregunta alguna, no podía hacer movimiento alguno si no se le daba la indicación, lo que era peor, ni siquiera podía mostrar sorpresa en su rostro… tuvo que hacer acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía para controlarse y no preguntar ni romper nada dentro del protocolo, su educación durante el último mes había corrido alrededor de ese día, había practicado los gestos, las posturas, el servicio, todo para que la velada se llevara a cabo a la perfección, en cuanto Fudozawa kun saliera de las tierras de su padre, comenzaría su instrucción para prepararla para la ceremonia nupcial e informarla sobre los ritos posteriores, aunque ellos fueran budistas, su futuro esposo pertenecía al shintoismo, por tal motivo estaba obligada a informarse y reeducarse, para poder ingresar a dicha religión y llevar a cabo todos los rituales que implicaba el cambio… ahora ambos hombres se levantaban, era momento de hacer una última reverencia mientras ambos hombres se despedían como en la mañana, al fin podría descansar tranquila.

-Arigatou Toriyama San, mi padre estará muy complacido con su hospitalidad.

-Arigatou Fudozawa kun, nosotros estamos complacidos con su generosidad.

Una última reverencia y ambos salieron de la habitación, esta vez no habría indicación para Izayoi, quien debía esperar postrada a que ambos salieran, luego tendría que esperar unos minutos más a que su padre entrara para felicitarla por su comportamiento, o por lo contrario reprenderla. La joven pudo por fin incorporarse, decidió levantarse para sentarse junto a una pequeña ventana, la primera estrella había comenzado a brillar en el firmamento, la luna bañaba los bosques con su luz plateada, los árboles se habían tornado en un mar inmenso en la oscuridad, su corazón comenzó entonces a palpitar con rapidez, había un dejo de desesperación en cada golpeteo, haciendo que el sonido que producían su corazón y su respirar hicieran eco en su cabeza, por un momento se detuvo el tiempo, se sentía como aquel día en que su madre había muerto, dejándola para reunirse con sus ancestros… ¿ella también habría pasado por un día tan duro cuando su padre negociara su precio?

-Izayoi

-Padre

Nuevamente hizo una reverencia, hasta sentir la mano de su padre ligeramente recargada en su cabeza.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Izayoi, te has comportado a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Le agradezco el elogio padre.

-Hay más, Izayoi, el día de hoy has puesto en alto el nombre de esta casa, Fudozawa kun ha quedado sumamente impresionado contigo, así que tu instrucción empezará lo antes posible, debes estar lista en el menor tiempo posible, Fudozawa kun decidió adelantar la ceremonia como pudiste escuchar.

-Entiendo padre.

-… Izayoi…

Había algo, algo en aquel semblante que no terminaba de gustarle al señor Toriyama, si tan solo Haru siguiera con vida, ella podría comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su pequeña y devolverle el eterno semblante de paz y felicidad… pero no era el momento de que él se quedara tanto tiempo a solas con la princesa, eso podría ofender al invitado, ya le pediría a la nodriza que se hiciera cargo cuando el prometido de su hija partiera.

-¿Si, padre?

-Ve a descansar, Fudozawa kun partirá mañana temprano y es tu obligación estar ahí para despedirlo.

-Como ordene, padre.

La nana esperaba ya fuera de la habitación, la acompañó a su cuarto, la ayudó a cambiarse, le sirvió la cena para que repusiera fuerzas por el ayuno ejercido aquel día, la arropó, y antes de irse a sus propias habitaciones, le entregó un pequeño dije a la princesa.

-Era de su madre, la señora Haru dejó instrucciones de que se le fuera entregado a usted el día que la desposaran, pero creo que es mejor entregárselo ahora, descanse, y trate de disipar sus dudas, mañana debe estar fresca.

-Gracias nana, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches princesa.

El viento se hacía cada vez más frío, en definitiva, habría sido mejor permanecer resguardado en sus habitaciones y descansar para el día siguiente, pero había algo que debía observar primero, no podía darse lujos en ese momento, sin embargo, a la distancia a la que se encontraba se le dificultaba la visión, aun no comprendía muy bien lo que hacía en aquel lugar o a quien esperaba, solo sabía que si se acercaba más, delataría su presencia y no obtendría la información que necesitaba.

Los árboles se mecían con el viento frío de la noche, no le gustaba nada, aquel era un viento muy distinto a los de noches pasadas, tan cálidos y llenos de esencias relajantes, tan llenos de vida… por otra parte, la luna había cambiado su posición notablemente, no sabía porque, pero comenzaba a inquietarse, estaba ahí, solo, sentado en el mismo lugar de otras veces, contemplando las flores brillando con la luz de la luna, alerta para escuchar cualquier indicio de otra presencia… nada, no estaba, y eso empezaba a preocuparlo… siguió observando el paisaje, controlándose para no levantarse e ir a averiguar lo que pasaba cuando sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, el contacto lo relajó, solo una criatura era capaz de acercarse tan disimuladamente, solo una criatura podía acercársele sin oler a miedo… pero había algo diferente en su aroma, volteó el rostro mientras tomaba aquella insolente mano con una de sus garras, observó entonces aquel semblante blanco enmarcado por el ébano negro de finas y suaves hebras con aroma de azafrán, más que nada, observó aquellos luceros azules buscando, dándose cuenta de que había perturbación en ellos, no tardó mucho en levantarse preocupado sin dejar de observar las ventanas del alma de aquella joven, sintió como una interrogante se reflejaba en su propio rostro… no tardó mucho en recibirla en su regazo¿qué sucedía? Ella nunca se mostraba vulnerable; si se acercaba, procuraba respetar su espacio en lugar de invadirlo de aquella forma tan perturbadora, y jamás la había visto sollozando en silencio… olfateó el aire, le sorprendió no encontrar el aroma característico de las lágrimas, solo era la combinación sutil de flores y maderas que emanaban del cuerpo entre sus brazos, no entendía que pasaba, pero ya habría tiempo de averiguarlo, solo se limitó a abrazarla de manera protectora, acariciando inconcientemente aquella cascada de cabellos negros para tranquilizarla un poco…

La espera había valido la pena al fin, entonces era cierto… la sangre de Sesshomaru hirvió por dentro al observar a su padre abrazando a su amante… una pestilente humana, el veneno comenzó entonces a salir de sus manos, calcinando un poco las ramas del árbol que le habían servido de escondite, la furia y el desdén no tardaron en recorrerlo por completo, recordó entonces aquello que accidentalmente había escuchado un par de semanas atrás, justo unos días después de la última entrevista con su padre…

_--Flashback—_

_Estaba caminando por el palacio de su abuelo mientras leía algunos documentos del lugar, quería estar a la altura en la próxima visita para que su opinión fuera tomada en cuenta durante la redacción de papeles y la aceptación o el desdén de ciertos contratos, cuando un cuchicheo llamó su atención, al principio pensó que se tratarían de las sirvientas hablando de nuevo sobre "el intruso", según los rumores, había una sombra o un espíritu rondando el palacio, decían que se presentaba en ciertos días al pasar la media noche y que merodeaba por el palacio de forma sigilosa, hasta donde sabía, "el intruso" ya había cobrado la vida de un par de sirvientas, las cuales al parecer, carecían de valor en aquella casa, puesto que su abuelo no había hecho más que reponer a las desafortunadas testigas de la verdad, decidió acercarse un poco más, divertido por la insinuación de una historia tan tonta como aquella, según sabía, las defensas de aquel lugar eran casi infranqueables, solo conociendo la estructura interna del castillo de su abuelo era posible ingresar a él de manera sigilosa y evitando las defensas y a los guardias, Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que aquellas desagradables youkais muertas no eran sino producto de algún conflicto entre la servidumbre, después de todo, no era la primera vez que aquellas criaturas inferiores mataban a las hembras en venganza por algún robo o insulto… cuan diferentes eran de los trabajadores de la casa de su padre... Conforme se fue acercando, las voces y la conversación se hicieron más nítidas y comprensibles, no eran las sirvientas ni los mayordomos, eran su abuelo y su madre conversando, estaba por retirarse, después de todo, espiar a su honorable madre y a su honorable abuelo no eran digno de él, no tenía derecho a entrometerse en aquellas conversaciones, hasta que escuchó algo que llamó su atención…_

_-¿Cómo puede ser posible que se siga viendo con esa, con esa…_

_-Tranquila Azumi, compórtate, tú ya no tienes nada que ver con ese bastardo._

_-Pero me llena de indignación y repugnancia el solo pensarlo._

_-Escúchame, y escúchame bien Azumi, tú y yo sabemos que cuando esto se sepa, Inumaru se vendrá abajo como el Lord de las Tierras del Este, los demás youkais le perderán el respeto y será el acabose para él._

_-¿Y piensas ser tú quien entere a los demás Lores? Sabes que nadie te creerá._

_-Tú y yo no tenemos porque decir nada acerca del asunto, ya se sabrá con el tiempo, descuida, tendremos nuestra venganza sin necesidad de interferir._

_-Pero sigo sin comprender como pudo Inumaru fijarse en una despreciable humana…_

… _¿una humana¿su padre con una humana? Debía haber un error, no era posible que…_

_-Tu marido siempre ha sido enigmático en su actuar, defendiendo humanos a diestra y siniestra en lugar de conquistarlos, interviniendo en los levantamientos de sus siervos en las fronteras, dando concesiones a su servidumbre… el que ahora haya decidido verse todas las noches con una repugnante humana no es extraño, si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista._

_-Pues malditos sean los dos, si no la hubiera conocido hace cinco años…_

_Sesshomaru se separó de la puerta inmediatamente y se alejó, su madre había comenzado a acercarse con el fin de dejar la puerta bien cerrada… su padre y una humana… se habían conocido cinco años atrás… cinco años… Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco, una idea había llegado a su cabeza al instante, no era posible, sin embargo, eso explicaba todo, entonces esa era la razón de que…_

_--Fin del Flashback—_

-Esa es la maldita razón por la que regresaste a mi madre… pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, además, sencillamente no lo comprendo…

El futuro Lord de las tierras occidentales comenzó a alejarse, un último vistazo le confirmó la visión de su padre, estrechando a aquella hembra humana como no había estrechado nunca a cualquier otra criatura…

-Pero ya arreglaremos cuentas al respecto, padre, disfruta tu tiempo con esa desagradable humana…

El joven youkai simplemente siguió avanzando hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque, no podía tomar su forma de bestia porque eso solo lo delataría, no, tenía toda la noche para llegar al castillo y relajarse, tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar como decirle a su padre que conocía su oscuro secreto… y que todo el respeto y la admiración que sentía por él habían quedado en el pasado.

Minutos más, minutos menos, Izayoi estaba más relajada, más tranquila, solo entonces alzó el rostro hacia Inumaru sin separarse de su regazo, se sentía protegida en aquel lugar, se sentía segura, como si todo lo ocurrido durante el día hubiera sido tan solo una horrible pesadilla… observó entonces los dos soles que no se apartaban de ella en aquel momento, observó un dejo de preocupación en su interior, observó su reflejo en ellos como si se mirara en un espejo de oro… y entonces un violento sonrojo la atacó, provocando que volteara el rostro y se separara de él pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez, Inumaru comenzó a reír a carcajadas, era sorprendente escucharlo reír así, era extraño a la vez que conciliador, lo observó disfrutar de la risa que ella había provocado con su descuido y comenzó a reír también a carcajada suelta, que distinto era aquel youkai de todos los que habitaban en las narraciones de los aldeanos, de los libros, incluso de su nodriza.

-Izayoi¿tienes idea de lo graciosa que te ves sonrojada? Jajajajajajajajajaja

-Inumaru San, jajajajajajajajajajaja, no tengo idea porque, jajajajajajajajajaja esta es, la primera vez que tengo uno, jajajajajajajajajaja

-¿La, primera vez?

-Si, la primera.

Ambos sonreían, observando los rastros que aquella carcajada había dejado en sus rostros, disfrutando del silencio que se había creado luego de un momento, silencio que fue roto por una risa disimulada de Inumaru.

-Izayoi, que falta de tacto el mío, toma asiento por favor, (risa disimulada) estás en tus tierras.

-(risa disimulada) Inumaru San, (risa) me temo que más que mías, son tuyas (risa) pero agradezco tu ofrecimiento.

Ambos se sentaron mientras volvían a reírse, ahora sin saber porque, se reían como un par de niños luego de una travesura, como amigos de infancia al recordar viejos tiempos¿Cuándo se habían tomado tanta confianza? En realidad, esta era la primera vez que ambos reían y se trataban el uno al otro con tanta confianza y libertad, normalmente, cada noche, durante cada cita no concertada, ambos hablaban un poco de las actividades realizadas durante el día, hablaban un poco de su infancia, hablaban un poco acerca de las estrellas, confrontaban puntos de vista entre la religión budista y la que atendían los youkais, hablaban sobre sus sirvientes y la relación cercana que procuraban tener con ellos, hablaban sobre las guerras y los levantamientos en la frontera, hablaban sin que los temas se agotaran nunca, pero esta era la primera vez que reían, la primera vez que había un contacto tan cercano entre ambos después de que se reencontraran, después de que Inumaru regresara a Izayoi el beso de su infancia, no habían vuelto a tener un contacto tan directo… y de pronto, la mirada de la princesa regresó a la angustia que mostrara momentos atrás.

-Dime Inumaru¿Cuándo pediste a tu esposa regateaste su costo?

-No, no lo hice¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Simple curiosidad.

-El silencio no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, este se hizo incómodo y pesado para ambos.

-Hoy demoraste en llegar algo más de lo usual.

-Es que hoy redoblaron la guardia del castillo

-Ya veo

-… hoy vinieron a negociar para pedir mi mano.

-…

-Regatearon por mí, hasta que mi padre aceptó que se le pagara un tercio menos de lo que pedía.

-…

-Inumaru¿es normal no fijarse más de dos segundos, en la mujer que se pide, durante todo el día?

-No se si entre ustedes sea normal, pero entre los youkais, el no fijarse de reojo en la hembra solicitada continuamente a lo largo de la discusión del pago, es visto como desinterés.

-Ya veo.

-Y¿Cuándo te entregarán?

-En cuatro lunas.

-¿Cua, cuatro lunas?

Izayoi ya no contestó, simplemente decidió contemplar las flores que crecían en esa área tan particular del bosque, se notaba triste, sus ojos no dejaban de reflejar cierta angustia y desencanto¿Por qué le perturbaba tanto verla en ese estado¿Por qué el corazón se le detuvo al escuchar la proximidad de su unión con un hombre¿Por qué se había preocupado al ver esos sentimientos lacerantes en sus ojos¿Por qué se había sentido con la obligación de protegerla cuando se lanzó a sus brazos?

-Te ruego me perdones.

-¿Perdonarte?

-Por el atrevimiento.

-¿Cuál atrevimiento?

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no comprendía a que se refería la joven, no entendía por que de la disculpa.

-Gomme ne Inumaru San, no es correcto lanzarse así a los brazos de un hombre… o un youkai.

Contra toda lógica, sin comprender porque, Inumaru solo atinó a sonreírle mientras uno de sus brazos cobraba vida propia y la rodeaba sutilmente, recargándose en sus hombros, casi sin tocarla, pero incrementando la intensidad de su aroma con el solo roce de las ropas de ambos.

-Gomme ne Izayoi chan, no es correcto abrazar a una joven humana… o a una hembra youkai cuando ha sido prometida a otro.

Izayoi sonrió divertida, no comprendía del todo como era que ese youkai podía tranquilizarla con tal facilidad, pero se sentía bien a su lado, extrañamente bien, casi sin darse cuenta, se acercó más, hasta juntar su cuerpo al del Inu no Taisho mientras contemplaba las estrellas y le señalaba divertida las constelaciones que encontrara en su infancia, debatiendo levemente sobre el nombre y la forma de cada una.

Inumaru se sintió más que complacido al ver como poco a poco se borraba todo sentimiento de los ojos de Izayoi y se dibujaban aquellos destellos de felicidad, aquel aire de tranquilidad volvía a envolverla, de pronto tenía a su lado a la niña curiosa e inocente de hacía 5 años… no, era más que complacencia lo que sentía mientras hacía comentarios sobre las estrellas que desalentaran, en tono de burla, a su acompañante.

Así pasó poco a poco el tiempo, Izayoi notó de repente que ya no se veía la luna por ninguna parte, que quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer, casi brincó asustada al notar que tenía que volver al castillo lo antes posible, Inumaru casi se parte en dos al reírse por la cara de "niña descubierta en plena travesura" que Izayoi puso al brincar para ponerse en pie _"¿Deseas que te acompañe o prefieres que tu nana te venga a buscar?"_ dijo el Lord youkai divertido, mientras veía como cambiaba la expresión en el rostro de la princesa _"¿No has oído que es peligroso que te acompañe a casa un youkai?"_ Inumaru se hizo el ofendido, Izayoi le siguió el juego un poco más, ambos rieron, y luego se sorprendieron, en aquel mundo donde la posición social y las respectivas obligaciones les impedían ser tan abiertos con sus sentimientos, tratar con tanta confianza y familiaridad a otro ser viviente, el descubrimiento de ambas facetas los desconcertó, haciéndolos sentirse apenados por aquellos juegos infantiles que acababan de tener lugar entre ellos.

-Te ves muy linda así sonrojada.

-Usted no se queda atrás, Lord Inumaru.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en dejarnos de formalismos, princesa Izayoi.

-Creo que tiene usted razón, Inumaru San, ahora si me disculpa, debo volver a mi casa, tengo un invitado al cual despedir, sería descortés de mi parte no estar ahí cuando se marche.

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con la despedida a tu invitado.

Izayoi comenzó a avanzar cuando sintió que algo la retenía del brazo, confundida, tratando de mantener el poco control que le quedaba, volteó el rostro hacia Inumaru, ambos se notaban más sorprendidos aun, él nunca la había detenido al volver a casa, ambos eran libres de ir y venir a placer¿qué pasaba entonces?

-Izayoi… si necesitas ayuda, estaré ahí.

-Inumaru San…

**Notas de la autora:**

_Oo ¿qué fue eso, pellízquenme, pellízquenme¿pasó lo que creo que pasó? °0°, vaya cosas… y pues si, el fic comienza a tomar algunos pequeños cárices dramáticos que posiblemente ni se notaron P, pero en fin, prepárense chicos porque próximamente, este fic comenzará a dar un ligero giro al asunto, se que los capítulos anteriores fueron más bien tiernos y de corte dulzón, pero recordemos que esta es la historia de los padres de Inuyasha, para aquellos que vieron la película 3 de Inuyasha (Así como mua :D) recordarán ciertas escenillas violentas al principio de la misma, bueno, pues de una tierna y dulce historia de amor no se llega a esos enfrentamientos¿no creen, y bueno, antes de arruinarle a alguien dicha película, si no la han visto aun, les recomiendo que se lancen a su puesto de anime más cercano y pregunten por ella, véanla, disfrútenla, porque este fic terminará un poco después de las primeras escenas de dicha película, advertidos están ;). Ahora bien, pasando a otros asuntos, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Jessy Aome (híjoles mi chava, en el review que dejaste ibas a colocar una dire de Internet, verdad? Porque no apareció), a Yuna Lime, a Kikyo-dono y a kareninu15, de todo corazón gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, espero no tengan que esperar mucho para el siguiente cap, ya tengo varias cosillas pensadas para el mismo y nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios, me hace realmente feliz que gasten unos minutos de su tiempo en dejar unas líneas, y pues, haré lo posible por no echar a perder la historia xD._

_Para finalizar y dejarlos ir felices y contentos, este cap está dedicado a una escritora de aquí de Evil-Mitzuky-dono, este capítulo va dedicado para ti, porfas, sigue escribiendo, y bueno, para aquellos que no la hayan leído aun, se las recomiendo mucho, yo por el momento estoy leyendo su fic "Del Otro Lado del Espejo" un excelente fic, continuación de un fic previo "No Duermas Aún", ambos sumamente recomendados ;), y bueno, ahora si, me despido, unas líneas abajo les dejo el significado de algunas palabrejas, por aquello de que uno luego lee y lee pero no es muy versado en ciertos términos :P._

_SARABA_

Obana: Varilla de incienso con duración de una hora, si gustan pueden checar en la novela "Memorias de una Geisha"

Obi: Cinta de seda doblada y acomodada ornamentalmente alrededor de la cintura.

Arigatou: Gracias.

Gomme ne: Lo siento.


	4. Te Quiero para mi

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 4: Te Quiero para mi_

Los días habían pasado uno tras otro, a la velocidad que las hojas caen de los árboles durante el otoño, las cosas cambiaban de nuevo sin previa explicación, sin razón aparente, al menos para el Lord youkai de las tierras del Este.

El calor había comenzado a volverse agobiante para cualquiera ante la anunciación de la próxima llegada del verano, no había ser sobre Japón, humano o youkai, que no hubiera comenzado ya a cambiar las ropas de cama, a guardar las prendas de primavera por unas completamente frescas para el verano, los ríos se volvían ligeramente peligrosos si se iba solo, esto a causa de los youkais que buscaban atenuar el agobio del clima a cualquier costo, lo cual solo provocaba que Inumaru tuviera algunos conflictos extras que arreglar en la frontera e incluso dentro de sus propios dominios entre sus súbditos, tal vez era por estas revueltas que no le extrañaba del todo el que la princesa hubiera comenzado a reunirse con él muy de vez en cuando, aun así, la extrañaba.

A otros, el incremento del calor no hacía más que confundirlos un poco más, Sesshomaru aun no se explicaba porque había callado aquella noche en que su padre llegó casi al alba; lo vio entrar al palacio, estuvo esperándolo en el pasillo, justo a unos metros de la puerta de su habitación, pero al ver su expresión no dijo nada, no hizo movimiento alguno, ni siquiera un ademán de acercársele, el darse cuenta de que había una mezcla de alegría y tristeza en las posturas de su padre, el notar que había sido completamente ignorada su presencia de manera inconciente, la guardia baja por encontrarse aquel youkai sumido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, verlo ahí, detenido frente a la puerta, observándola sin verla realmente, moviéndose con lentitud para poder abrirla, y luego su paso, casi cansado, más tranquilo de lo usual, la impresión de ver a su padre ser devorado por las tinieblas de su habitación… había tenido que conformarse con portarse cortante y frío no solo con su padre, sino también con los sirvientes, ya no los acosaría, ni siquiera intentaría hacerlos trabajar de más, bastaba con despreciarlos por serle tan leales a su padre… al cual irónicamente no podía odiar, había algo que faltaba, algo que estaba incompleto, y él lo encontraría, era en lo que pensaba el joven youkai de cabellos de plata y fino semblante mientras ingresaba a sus aposentos en la casa de su madre.

El calor no hacía más que entorpecer el aprendizaje de niños y jóvenes, fueran estos mujeres u hombres, la princesa Izayoi era consciente de la dificultad que implicaba para su memoria el apremiante calor, no solo era que no podía concentrarse del todo en sus lecciones de modales, religión y conducta, no, había algo más, todo el tiempo se encontraba comparando aquel calor demencial con uno mucho más sutil, más agradable, más dulce… más de él, y es que a sus 15 años, la princesa no podía evitar pensar en ciertas cosas por más que tratara de alejarlas de su mente, se preguntaba a que sabría un beso, y si provocaría un calor semejante al de los días primaverales… o por el contrario, a los protectores brazos del youkai.

Así pasaba el tiempo para todas las criaturas del país-isla durante la entrada del verano, era por ese motivo, que una noche en especial, casi al amanecer, un joven de cabellos como rayos de luna y ojos como brazas de sol se encontraba levantado y caminando con apenas un pantalón de dormir, merodeaba con rumbo fijo a la cocina cuando el cansancio y el sueño lo hicieron dar vuelta en la esquina equivocada, tenía sed, mucha sed, pero eso no justificaba que apenas y notara por donde iba, se sentía como una cría excesivamente joven merodeando por ahí, buscando un rincón donde tirarse a descansar… cuando se tropezó con algo, eso terminó de despertarlo _"Maldita sea¿es que estas sirvientas del demonio ya no pueden hacer nada…"_ consternación era lo que se podía leer en los ojos de Sesshomaru, quien no tardó mucho en incorporarse, sacudirse las ropas y luego acercarse sigilosamente al cuerpo de una youkai muerta, más que horrorizarlo, le produjo asco, ya era suficiente que las sirvientas se tomaran la libertad de tocarlo estando vivas, como para que tuviera que caer sobre una muerta…

-Pero que interesante, así que incluso muerta escondes secretos¡eh Sorata!

El youkai se acercó aun más al cadáver, algo no concordaba, durante las venganzas, los cadáveres se veían realmente escalofriantes, esos youkais de bajo rango solían despellejar a las hembras antes o después de molerlas a palos y arrancarles las vísceras cuando se trataba de una venganza, pero esta… esta por el contrario solo tenía las ropas desgarradas, Sesshomaru se apresuró a terminar de desnudarla para observar lo que ocultaban las ropas de la desafortunada víctima.

-Apenas y sangra… está caliente todavía, entonces no tiene mucho que has muerto ¿cierto Sorata?… mmh… esta herida fue hecha con una garra en exceso afilada… y por la forma en que se ve por dentro, juraría que han destilado veneno mientras lo hacían… un momento, esta es una arteria que va directamente al corazón… el que hizo esto no es un youkai cualquiera, sabía bien lo que hacía, y tiene las habilidades de un youkai un poco por debajo de mi nivel, casi me iguala, pero ¿quien habrá podido…

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-…

-Le advierto que si salgo de mi recámara deseará haber muerto de forma instantánea.

El joven perro se incorporó despacio, estaba pensando como preguntar cuando escuchó los pasos amenazantes de su madre, decidió que lo mejor era salir de la escena del crimen, ella se encargaría, así que solo dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su cuarto, después de todo, aquella desagradable visión y la inquietante certeza de que "el intruso" existía, lo habían dejado sin ganas de tomar o consumir nada, lo mejor era dormir y olvidarlo todo por unos pocos momentos.

Lejos de ahí, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, justo en el medio de una mar de flores blancas, una joven reía a más no poder junto con un hombre… o mejor dicho, un youkai, solo acercándose era posible observar la razón de sus risas, un youkai pulga ya algo viejo hacía cabriolas y daba brincos sobre la palma extendida del youkai que reía a carcajadas y era observado por la joven frente a ellos.

Myoga.- Y fue así, con esos mismos movimientos como logré vencer a ese temible demonio serpiente, pero, no tiene que desmayarse mi lady, se que es una historia realmente impresionante, pero es verídica.

Inumaru.- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, Myoga¿Cuándo dejarás de exagerar en todo?

Myoga.- ¿Pero si yo no… ash, está bien amo, como usted diga, le daré la razón por esta vez, pero solo, porque hacía años que no lo veía de tan buen humor.

Izayoi.- Jajajajajajajajajajaja, o Myoga San, es usted tan simpático, jajajajajajajaja, casi no puedo dejar de reír, jajajajajajajajajajajaja… supongo que, también eres un siervo obediente con tu señor¿o no?

Myoga.- Pero por supuesto que si mi lady, además, el amo Inumaru siempre me pide consejo cuando tiene algún problema, al ser yo tan sabio…

Inumaru.- ¡Myoga!

Myoga.- Bueno, bueno, está bien, tal vez exagero un poco, pero solo un poquito amo.

Izayoi.- Entonces, Inumaru San¿querías que conociera a Myoga San hace tiempo?

Inumaru.- A decir verdad, no sabía si sería buena idea.

Myoga.- ¿QUÉ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABÍA SI ERA BUENA IDEA?

Tanto el general como la princesa rompieron en carcajadas nuevamente al observar como aquella pulga se volteaba indignada, dándole la espalda a Inumaru para luego voltear de reojo a observar el semblante de su amo.

Inumaru.- Myoga San, no te ofendas, es solo que, eres algo, ehm…

Izayoi.- Pequeño.

In M.- ¿Pequeño!

Izayoi.- Si, yo soy muy despistada, Inumaru San no sabía si era prudente presentarte conmigo porque eres algo pequeño, Myoga San, y al ser yo tan despistada, podría no apreciar tu gran espíritu y tu formidable carácter y buen juicio.

Inumaru.- (Conteniendo la risa) Así es Myoga San, era por eso (conteniendo la risa un poco más)

Myoga.- Entiendo, con que pequeño ¿eh?... pero¿Qué decía usted, princesa, sobre apreciar mi gran espíritu y mi formidable carácter y buen juicio?

Izayoi.- (Conteniendo la risa también) O Myoga San, es que una joven como yo necesitaría prestar toda su atención a tu conversación y tus pantomimas para no perderse un solo detalle de tu grandeza.

Inumaru solo se llevó una mano a la boca para no dejar salir una carcajada con aquellas palabras, lo cual se le dificultó aun más al observar como la pulga en su mano hacía ademanes de creer cada palabra que la joven frente a él decía, entonces, luego de tomar un poco de aire, acercó a Myoga a su rostro y le hizo un ademán con sus garras para indicarle que requería de sus servicios.

-Myoga, necesito que vayas al lago y le traigas a la princesa Izayoi un poco de agua, antes de irse debe lavarse el rostro, hay un poco de polen y polvo adornándole las mejillas y creo que su nodriza no lo apreciará así.

-Si mi amo, si es por servir a tan simpática jovencita, no dude ni un segundo que su fiel sirviente le traerá el agua ahora mismo.

Myoga saltó de la mano del youkai y se perdió entre la maleza mientras daba grandes saltos colina abajo.

Una vez solos, la serenidad volvió al rostro de Inumaru, quien observó a la princesa mientras se acercaba a ella un poco más y comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro como si le estuviera quitando el polvo delicadamente.

-Izayoi¿Cuántos días faltan para que Fudozawa kun envíe el pago para que tu padre te entregue?

El rostro de la princesa se ensombreció ligeramente ante la pregunta, bajó los ojos un poco, para luego acomodarse al lado de Inumaru y comenzar a contemplar el cielo nocturno.

-Cuando la luna vuelva a ser luna llena, Inumaru San.

-Ya veo… no te ves muy contenta Izayoi.

-En estos momentos, mi felicidad no importa realmente Inumaru San, mi padre ya ha elegido para beneficiar a ambas familias y a los siervos con mi unión.

-Y sin embargo, tu padre perderá mucho si no eres feliz.

-¿A que te refieres?

-… A nada en particular Izayoi chan.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Inumaru había vuelto a abrazarla a lo largo de la pequeña conversación, casi sin notarlo, Izayoi había cerrado los ojos ante la respuesta de Inumaru, y había recostado su cabeza contra el hombro del general perro para olvidarse por un momento de su realidad. No hubo más preguntas ni más comentarios, solo imperaba el sonido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles y el canto de unos pocos grillos; había luciérnagas danzando a pocos pasos de la inusual pareja en el prado, era como si las estrellas hubiesen bajado de repente para tratar de alegrar a ambas criaturas, las cuales se encontraban sumidas en sus pensamientos, de pronto una idea pasó por la cabeza de Inumaru, sin embargo, no dijo nada, era mejor esperar un poco más antes de tomar cartas en el asunto, y entonces, un frío aterrador lo tomó desprevenido en su brazo y su costado izquierdo, Izayoi se había levantado de donde estaba… ¿Cómo se había acostumbrado tan rápido a su calor?

-Inumaru San

-¿Si Izayoi?

-Es hora de regresar a casa, la luna lleva un tiempo fuera de mi vista, si no me apresuro, no podré llegar a tiempo a casa.

-Entiendo¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Gracias, pero no me gustaría que los guardias te hicieran daño, por favor, despídeme de Myoga San, es un youkai muy agradable.

-¿Te lo parece?

-Si, así es, además… no creo que encuentres un siervo más leal a ti.

-…

-Hasta luego, Inumaru San, procuraré volver durante el próximo cambio de luna.

-Te estaré esperando Izayoi, sayonara.

-Sayonara.

La joven se fue corriendo con la destreza y agilidad habitual, dejándole al general una extraña y cálida sensación de alivio y gratitud tatuado en una mejilla, lo había hecho de nuevo.

-Amo¿Por qué presiento que ya conocía a la princesa?

-¿Recuerdas a la niña que te pareció muy descarada por darme un beso hace cinco años Myoga?

-Claro que la recuerdo, tomarse esas libertades, seguramente anduvo divulgando por ahí que hay un apuesto youkai en las montañas que se deja besar así como así.

-Te equivocas Myoga San, esa extraña criatura acaba de estar aquí, con nosotros de nuevo, y se fue transformada en mujer.

-¿QUÉ, QUÉ? Amo¿podría ser más específico?

-La princesa Izayoi es la niña de hace cinco años Myoga, y está por casarse contra su voluntad.

-¿Entonces ella es, era, digo… ¿Y porque se ve tan preocupado de que esa joven se case? Si, es muy simpática y sabe apreciar las buenas cosas, pero…

-Quiero que la sigas Myoga.

-¿Perdón?

-Síguela, escóndete donde nadie te vea, donde puedas observar cada movimiento y escuchar cada murmullo en ese castillo, quiero que vengas todas las noches a esta floresta cuando la luna esté en el cenit y me informes de todo cuanto veas.

-¿Pero amo?

-Es una orden Myoga, no me hagas repetirla.

-Entendido Amo Inumaru, voy tras ella.

Y así, la pulga se apuró brincando hasta darle alcance a la joven princesa, quien no sospechaba el drástico cambio que daría su vida una vez más.

Finalmente amaneció, entre las tantas sorpresas que daba el día, una fue anunciada por los tambores de las puertas del palacio Toriyama, mientras estas eran abiertas de par en par para recibir a un numeroso grupo de samurais, algunas mujeres y niños corrieron a dar la bienvenida a aquellos hombres, los cuales salían de las filas al ver a sus familias cerca de ellos, algunas otras mujeres se derrumbaban sobre llorando conmocionadas por no encontrar a sus maridos, hermanos o hijos junto con los demás soldados, las puertas se cerraron, y el señor Toriyama ya se encontraba en la puerta del castillo haciendo señas a uno de los hombres para que lo acompañara, su nombre era Setsuna Takemaru, era un hombre joven, tal vez unos cuantos años mayor que la princesa, alto y de complexión delgada, con el mismo cabello negro que todos los moradores del castillo, sus ojos negros mostraban determinación y lealtad a su señor, era un soldado entrenado desde la infancia, y ahora recibiría el premio que tanto anhelaba.

Los dos hombres se sentaron a la mesa por un momento, mientras una de las sirvientas les servía un poco de té verde para que pudieran charlar a gusto, un desvío de la mirada de Setsuna a la ventana, y observó a la princesa pasando frente a su campo visual con una chispa de felicidad encendida en los ojos, por un momento, sin embargo, se sintió como un pequeño de no más de 11 años, observando por la ventana a una hermosa niña de cinco brincoteando feliz por los pasillos con unas flores blancas en las manos, que lejos estaban ya aquellos tiempos.

-Debo suponer que mi antiguo jefe de la defensa falleció.

-Está usted en lo correcto, Toriyama Sama.

-Si tú has vuelto en su lugar, significa que estás listo para tomar su puesto, Takemaru San.

¡Takemaru San! Que bien se escuchaba su nombre de esa forma, tal vez entonces tendría una pequeña oportunidad de…

-Tu nombramiento tendrá que posponerse hasta pasada la luna llena, Takemaru San.

-No es que me sea urgente un nombramiento ahora Toriyama Sama, lo que es más, no me importaría si este tuviera que aplazarse varias lunas, pero me intriga su comentario, señor.

-La princesa Izayoi ya fue prometida al primogénito del terrateniente Fudozawa en Kyushu, y el pago por entregarla llegará el primer día de luna llena.

La boca se le secó por unos momentos al joven soldado, sin embargo, se contuvo de hacer cualquier tontería y decidió cambiar el tema luego de un rato.

-Por cierto, Toriyama Sama, le traigo noticias de la frontera.

-Te escucho.

-Verá señor, justo en los límites de sus tierras con las del terrateniente del sur, Morisue San, parece ser que se está preparando otro levantamiento armado para invadir sus tierras, señor, por si fuera poco, descubrimos que hacía el sureste se acaba de instalar un youkai bastante poderoso, señor.

-Ya veo, te agradezco el informe Takemaru San, ahora ve a descansar, mañana podrás informarme sobre la batalla con la gente de Morisue, hay que llevar el registro de las bajas para indemnizar a las viudas.

-Como usted ordene, Toriyama Sama.

El soldado salió de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en la puerta de la casa donde vivía junto con otros hombres solteros… tal vez, ese siempre sería su hogar.

El tiempo no espera a nadie, el tiempo sigue corriendo su loca carrera por el mundo entero sin detenerse a descansar, faltaba apenas una semana para la Luna Llena, todo era conmoción en el palacio de Inumaru al esperar la llegada de Sesshomaru nuevamente, así pues, en el palacio Toriyama imperaba el caos, la servidumbre tenía que estar constantemente arreglando y acomodando, escombrando cada sitio para recibir a los emisarios de Fudozawa kun junto con el pago por Izayoi, la cual en cambio, parecía marchitarse a ratos; Myoga había estado informando a su amo de todo lo que pasaba en el palacio, por tal motivo, una parte de sus sirvientes estaba aun más atareada seleccionando finas telas, piezas de oro y joyería de alta calidad, comida especial y hiervas medicinales, tabaco y todo aquello que pudiera ser de valor para youkais y hombres, aun no sabían de la razón, pero eran ordenes del General y debían ser cumplidas.

Los rayos del sol pudieron observar multitudes despertando y trabajando como pequeñas hormigas, en el caso de los siervos del castillo Toriyama, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par puesto que debían ingresar algunos toneles de sake y comida para los emisarios que esperaban, había que agasajarlos casi como si se tratara del terrateniente Fudozawa y su hijo, sin embargo¿cual sería su sorpresa al notar que detrás del sake y la comida aparecía una comitiva de criaturas del bosque… youkais.

No tardó en correrse la voz por todo el palacio, Takemaru y sus hombres no tardaron en aparecer frente al castillo, sin embargo, los youkais no atacaban, en su mayoría iban ataviados con finos trajes semejantes a los de la servidumbre del palacio, a los lados de estos, venían youkais ligeramente armados con lanzas, parecían ser una escolta de soldados, finalmente, encabezando aquel grupo de criaturas, aparentemente pacíficas, iba uno sumamente hermoso, muy alto, de facciones finas y blancas, un par de marcas azules como arañazos adornaban sus mejillas, ojos dorados como el mismo sol observaban solo al frente, el cabello blanco, casi plata, iba elegantemente sujeto a una cola de caballo alta con hilos gruesos de seda roja mientras un pequeño flequillo enmarcaba el rostro antes descrito, una especie de capa blanca y peluda pendía de su espalda, viéndolo de frente era fácil notar la ropa que llevaba, hecha de las más finas y fuertes telas blancas, llevaba un kimono masculino con algunas flores azules aquí y allá, una especie de Obi masculino iba enredado a su cintura, este era rojo oscuro con terminaciones azul cielo en los extremos, no portaba espada alguna, en cuanto a los pantalones, estos eran abombados, a la usanza de los nobles de la época, por último, los zapatos gris oscuro veteados por un bordado de líneas en un gris más tenue completaban el atuendo. Para cuando aquel youkai llegó al pie de la escalinata, los sirvientes estaban ya formados a ambos lados del camino, dudosos de lo que hacían; por su parte, la princesa había llegado a toda prisa al escuchar el rumor, había corrido hasta el sitio que ocupara el día que conociera a Akira Fudozawa… y se había inclinado de una forma más elegante que la última vez. En cuanto al dueño del palacio, Toriyama San, este fue el último en llegar al lugar, al observar a su hija postrada en señal de reverencia y a sus criados confundidos, pero formados a ambos lados de los recién llegados, decidió que ocurría algo fuera de lo común, fue en ese momento, que el líder de la comitiva dio un paso al frente, captando al instante la atención de Toriyama San.

-Le ruego señor que no se asuste de mi gente, tienen órdenes precisas de no matar o atacar a nadie incluso si se nos atacara.

Una señal de la mano del youkai hizo que una jovencita de su séquito se adelantara con una charola de plata en las manos, esta subió unos cuantos escalones, destapó el contenido de la bandeja y la depositó tapada, a los pies de Toriyama San; perlas, perlas negras era el contenido de aquella bandeja, un caro y fino racimo de aquel extraño y escaso tesoro del mar.

-Agradezco el regalo, youkai, sin embargo, exijo conocer su nombre y sus intenciones al ingresar a mi palacio sin ser invitado.

-Ruego me disculpe excelencia, pero era urgente que me presentara en su palacio; mi nombre es Inumaru, soy el Inu no Taisho y Lord de las tierras youkais del Este, y el motivo de mi repentina visita es negociar la mano de su hija, la princesa Izayoi aquí presente.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ante la sorpresiva declaración. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que Inumaru se había presentado en el palacio Toriyama para pedir la mano de Izayoi?

**Notas de la autora:**

_XD ¡NO ME MATEN POR CORTARLE AHÍ! Pero era necesario, digo, tal y como les advertí, empezamos a ver un poco más de acción en este fanfic, claro que si, yo no se si se esperaban que Inumaru fuera a pedir la mano de Izayoi formalmente a sabiendas de que están por dar por ella el pago acordado desde Kyushu, pero ya ven¿lo que es querer hacerse el dramático xD? Y bueno, pasando a otras cosas, para aquellos que no lo sepan (y para los que pudieron haberlo olvidado) yo cuando subo fics, me tardo muy poquito en subir el siguiente cap porque me obsesiono con mis historias al grado de soñar lo que pasará en el capítulo siguiente y me pongo a escribir las ideas para el siguiente incluso a mitad de un examen… no deja muy buenas notas en la escuela, pero¿qué se le va a hacer? Si no puedes con tu inspiración, APROVÉCHALA XD, como dicen en la tele¡¡¡SÁCALE JUGO A LA VIDA! A no ¿verdad? Eso no era, bueno, la idea se entiende, en fin, esténse pendientes porque ya tengo el listado de ideas para el próximo capítulo y si no están atentos, este fic podría terminarse de subir la próxima vez que le echen una ojeada ;)._

_Pasando a los reviews, les agradezco infinitamente que dejen comentarios, no saben como me anima eso para seguirle a este proyecto, y bueno, Denissekagome, gracias por el comentario, y si, lo se, creo que le estoy exagerando un poco con el carácter de Sesshomaru kun, pero bueno, es un joven youkai adolescente, casi como los nuestros, y además todo consternado por la separación de sus padres, y pues, para meterle más emoción al asunto y que Sessho San se vea menos malcriado, empezará a jugar de detective ;) en cuanto a Azumi y su padre… si, tienes razón, algo metiches, pero tienen sus razones, ya las irás descubriendo en próximos capítulos; Kikyo-dono, te agradezco tu apoyo nuevamente, gracias por las flores y no te preocupes, continuaré la historia hasta llevarla a su final._

_Y bueno, para finalizar y como cada capítulo que escribo, este está dedicado a mi linda caber mami Anaís, también es escritora de no duden en leer sus historias, son muy buenas, especialmente el proyecto que trae sobre Slayers, vale mucho la pena mis queridos lectores, 100 recomendada._

_Ahora si, me despido de ustedes, cuídense, dejen reviews y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, "Acepto"._

_SARABA_

Kyushu: Es una región de Japón donde me parece que se estuvieron dando enfrentamientos entre terratenientes justo una era antes del Sengoku Jidai.


	5. Acepto

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 5: Acepto_

-Ruego me disculpe excelencia, pero era urgente que me presentara en su palacio; mi nombre es Inumaru, soy el Inu no Taisho y Lord de las tierras youkais del Este, y el motivo de mi repentina visita es negociar la mano de su hija, la princesa Izayoi aquí presente.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ante la sorpresiva declaración, todas las miradas se concentraban en Toriyama San, cuyo serio semblante no mostraba sorpresa ni sentimiento alguno ante el control tan fuerte que aquel hombre ejercía sobre si mismo. Unos segundos de silencio tenso fueron rotos por el mismo Toriyama luego de observar a su hija siendo observada cada determinado tiempo por el Lord Inu no Taisho frente a él, un suspiro, y fue posible que a todos los presente se les agudizara la audición.

-En ese caso, pase Lord Inumaru, lo que tengamos que hablar solo nos concierne a nosotros.

La hosca mirada de Toriyama San no pudo notar la sutil sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de su invitado, quien ahora no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hija, especialmente al momento de acariciar con delicadeza su espalda para pedirle que los siguiera; en cuanto a los sirvientes y la comitiva, mientras los humanos no sabían que hacer al principio, la comitiva de Inumaru se sentó en el piso de tierra en completo silencio, los únicos en pie eran los guardias de la escolta, los cuales se colocaron en derredor de sus compañeros sirvientes por si había que defenderlos, unos minutos más y todos los sirvientes de Toriyama huyeron despavoridos a las cocinas, establos o a sus casas, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar ahí, junto a aquellas desagradables criaturas come-hombres, solo los que estaban bajo el mando de Setsuna Takemaru se quedaron cerrando el paso al castillo… solo por si acaso.

-¿Esta usted consciente de que ya he dado mi consentimiento y aceptado el pago por mi hija de… un hombre?

Preguntó Toriyama de forma incisiva al youkai en su mesa luego de escucharlo un tiempo, deseaba alejar esa bestia de su hija, quien extrañamente, se notaba calmada, serena, no tenía aquel gesto inexpresivo que tuviera durante las negociaciones con Fudozawa kun¿es que podía ser tan inocente que no le temiera a aquel monstruo que iba a pedirla como si fuera humano?

-Estoy consciente, Toriyama San, de que el primogénito del terrateniente humano de la región de Kyushu ofreció un tercio menos de lo que usted exigía por la mano de su hija, estoy consciente de que el pago llegará para la luna llena y también estoy consciente, de que puedo ofrecerle mucho más de lo que Akira Fudozawa le haya ofrecido.

-¿Qué le hace creer que estoy vendiendo a mi hija al postor más rico?

-La certeza de que no está usted muy interesado en la felicidad de su hija.

Toriyama San tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no írsele a golpes a aquel animal¿Cómo osaba asegurar que su hija no le importaba? Para él, Izayoi era más que una mera mercancía, era más que un bien material… era todo lo que le quedaba de su amada Haru, era lo más importante en su vida… era su mundo.

-Se equivoca, mi Lord, solo busco el bienestar para mi hija, y de todos sus pretendientes, el único que puede darle todos, es Akira Fudozawa.

-¿Bienestar en que sentido?

-En todos los sentidos, Akira Fudozawa es el hombre más adinerado de entre sus pretendientes, eso es verdad y me asegura que mi hija no pasará hambre y frío y que sus hijos no tendrán que pelear entre ellos por una herencia decente, Akira Fudozawa proviene de una familia noble, lo cual solo elevará el estatus social de mi hija, brindándole más comodidades de las que ha tenido hasta el momento, Akira Fudozawa estoy seguro, es un hombre recto que no dudará en proteger a mi hija de cualquier peligro, sea hombre o youkai, eso sin olvidar que Akira Fudozawa… se encargará de que los hijos de Izayoi sean de sangre pura.

Era verdad, tal vez el Lord de las tierras youkai del este pudiera darle todo lo anterior con beneficios 10 veces mayores que los que le ofrecía aquel hombre de 30 que la pedía como esposa… pero en cuanto a hijos, de su unión solo podrían salir hanyous… los parias del Japón, hombres y mujeres mitad humanos, mitad bestia que tendían a volverse animales salvajes sin razón alguna con el paso de los años, eran parias porque tanto humanos como youkais los atacaban, los odiaban, los excluían… pero él velaría porque sus hijos, fueran como fueran, pudieran vivir en paz y recibieran honores por parte de ambas razas, él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance porque sus hijos fueran felices y encontraran su lugar en el mundo, si, él se encargaría junto con Izayoi de que sus hijos se sintieran orgullosos de ser lo que eran, y gozaran de los beneficios de ser hanyous, les enseñaría a aprovechar al máximo su posibilidad de tener lo mejor de ambas razas.

-Entiendo su preocupación Toriyama San, pero le juro por mi honor y por mis ancestros, que a Izayoi y sus hijos jamás les faltará nada, siempre contarán con mi apoyo, de eso puede usted estar seguro.

¡Demonios¿es que acaso ese youkai estaba realmente interesado en su hija? Toriyama San estaba al tanto de la atracción que su hija ejercía en los hombres desde hacía un año, sin embargo, jamás se le ocurrió que un youkai se fijaría realmente en ella, tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya por el bien de Izayoi, así pues, decidió jugársela.

-Bien¿Cuánto me ofrece entonces mi Lord?

Los ojos de Izayoi centellearon de sorpresa y alegría, tal vez no pudiera moverse a no ser que fuera requerida, tal vez tuviera que controlar hasta el más mínimo de sus impulsos, pero aquella pregunta era decisiva, solo se preguntaba el precio que se estaba dispuesto a pagar si se iba a considerar una oferta… y en su caso, que ya estaba prometida a otro, solo se consideraba una oferta si había la posibilidad de romper el trato anteriormente hecho, era increíble, sino es que imposible, era cierto que se había sorprendido de ver a Inumaru en su casa, junto a un séquito de sirvientes y una escolta, y era verdad que su corazón había dado un vuelco de alegría al darse cuenta de sus intenciones… pero ahora, ante la posibilidad de que su padre la entregara a él, a aquel youkai con el que se sentía tan a gusto y en completa confianza, ese con el que su corazón había logrado cicatrizar la muerte de su madre…

-… ¿mi oferta le parece justa o desea agregar algo más, Toriyama San?

-Su oferta me parece más que elocuente mi Lord, sin embargo, y muy a mi pesar, si, me temo que hay algo que deseo agregar a su oferta.

Los ojos de Inumaru no tardaron en dejar de observar de reojo a Izayoi, para fijarse en los ojos del padre de esta, era inusual que después de haber triplicado la oferta de su rival, se le pidiera algo más.

-Se lo hubiera pedido en su oferta a Fudozawa kun, sin embargo, mis hombres no me habían traído el informe de amenaza todavía.

-¿Amenaza?

-Así es, verá, hemos tenido problemas con el terrateniente de la frontera sur, motivo por el cual, mis hombres debieron acudir a sofocar una revuelta, a su regreso, se encontraron con que un youkai peligroso se había instalado al sureste del bosque, no muy lejos de aquí, al parecer, dicho youkai no es tan… civilizado como usted, mi Lord.

-Creo que comienzo a comprender el punto Toriyama San, sin embargo, le agradecería que fuera algo más específico.

-Si, si, el caso es que, este youkai es en exceso agresivo, mis tropas se están reponiendo aun de la última revuelta en el sur, por eso no los he mandado yo mismo a que exterminen a esa bestia come-hombres y asalta establos, es por esto que, ante su ofrecimiento, me atrevo a pedirle la cabeza de dicho youkai.

-…

-Mis hombres tardarán todavía algunas lunas antes de reponerse y juntar las fuerzas suficientes para acabar con el youkai, perderé muchas vidas, y eso dejará mi castillo desprotegido de ataques de la frontera con otros terratenientes, usted en cambio es un youkai, igual que el que amenaza mis tierras, mis hombres y a Izayoi, seguramente, con la fuerza y el poder que usted tiene logrará librarnos de tal desgracia.

-Necesito estar seguro de que al traerle la cabeza de ese youkai y los objetos prometidos, usted me dará a su hija para que sea la señora de mis tierras.

-Tiene mi palabra de que la oferta será tomada en verdadera consideración, sin embargo, no puedo esperar eternamente, no olvide que Fudozawa kun espera desposar a mi hija dentro una luna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo entonces, Toriyama San, para entregarle el pago y ser merecedor de su hija?

-Una luna, por mucho dos, es todo lo que puedo aplazar la ceremonia con Fudozawa kun antes de devolverle el pago por Izayoi y explicarle que el trato se ha roto.

-Bien, entonces tendrá aquí la cabeza de ese youkai en menos de una luna.

Los dos se levantaron para estrechar los brazos en señal de que el trato se cerraba, los dos hombres se despidieron de forma cortes, y de los dos, uno observó por el rabillo del ojo a Izayoi mientras el otro notaba este último gesto, Toriyama San no sabía explicar aquella mirada en los ojos solares, pero no le preocupaba demasiado. Pronto ambos salieron mientras Izayoi volvía a realizar aquella reverencia perfecta que dedicara a Inumaru, pronto se quedó sola en la habitación, esta vez corrió hasta la ventana para observar discretamente a Inumaru hacer levantar a sus sirvientes y salir de palacio, fue así como la sorprendió su padre, quien no sabía como interpretar aquel repentino cambio de conducta, aquel hombre no dijo nada, simplemente, se dirigió a otra habitación donde poder meditar a solas.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas cuando la noticia de que el amo fuera a considerar la petición de aquel youkai alcanzó a cada uno de los habitantes del lugar… Toriyama San se encontraba en sus habitaciones, sentado en su estera frente a una mesita baja observando, firmando y redactando algunos papeles importantes para el funcionamiento del castillo, no es que fueran muy importantes o urgentes, sencillamente, aquel hombre no había encontrado otra cosa que hacer, estaba algo más relajado cuando de improviso, un hombre ingresó sin siquiera avisar o pedir permiso.

-¡TAKEMARU SAN¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

-Toriyama San, le ruego me disculpe, pero es que la preocupación no me deja estar en paz.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Señor, con todo respeto, no alcanzo a comprender como es posible que aplace la entrega de su hija y considere siquiera la oferta de un youkai como ese.

-¿Te molesta, Takemaru San?

-¿Molestarme, Señor? Me llena de indignación y de repugnancia el solo pensar que ese animal maldito tenga las posibilidades de adueñarse de la princesa Izayoi, nuestro deber es protegerla de todo y en lugar de protegerla, usted la está enviando a la boca del lobo.

-Comprendo tu preocupación Takemaru San, sin embargo, no nos conviene contrariar a ese youkai en estos momentos, es demasiado poderoso, por otro lado, tampoco podemos entregarle a la princesa, es por eso que tendremos que complicarle el encargo que le he hecho de la cabeza del youkai en el sureste.

-Noentiendo señor.

-Verás, yo no pienso romper el trato echo con Fudozawa kun, no solo sería despreciable sino que además, tal y como has dicho hace un momento, Takemaru San, nuestra obligación es proteger a Izayoi, es por eso que debemos complicarle a este youkai su pelea con ese otro de la frontera sureste, así terminaremos con dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Nos desharemos del youkai que nos amenaza…

-… Y no tendremos que entregarle a la princesa, quien ya estará lejos y a salvo en Kyushu.

-Señor, le ruego me disculpe, su plan, su plan es, maravilloso, lo ha calculado todo muy bien.

-Aun falta afinar un par de detalles, confío en que tú y tus hombres me ayudarán a cumplir con tan noble empresa.

-Así será señor, puede usted contar con nosotros.

Dijo emocionado aquel joven sin saber que Toriyama San contaba con el amor casi sumiso de Takemaru hacia Izayoi para llevar a cabo sus planes, y ambos festejaron con sake y cerraron el trato sin sospechar que eran escuchados por alguien más.

En otra parte, hacia el sur del territorio este de los youkais, un joven de finas facciones blancas, cabellos plateados, ojos dorados y una luna creciente en su frente, merodeaba por las cocinas y establos de la casa de su abuelo, aquella imagen de Sorata en el suelo, muerta y el desconcierto al darse cuenta de que "el intruso" existía, no lo habían dejado descansar, necesitaba averiguar todo lo referente al asunto, cada rumor, era por eso que se estaba buscando entre los sirvientes a todo aquel que le pudiera dar información, era por eso que había acudido a la anciana Misaki, aquella youkai tan parecida al anciano Totousai siempre se enteraba, de algún modo, de los más pequeños detalles de cualquier rumor que circulara por el castillo. Sesshomaru caminó un poco más y la encontró aliñando un cerdo de los bosques... puede que los youkais fueran más conocidos por comer humanos que por otra cosa, pero en el caso de la familia de Sesshomaru, ni Azumi, ni Inumaru comían humanos, Inumaru no lo hacía por obvias razones, en el caso de Azumi, la asqueaban, a ese grado llegaba su desprecio, fue lo que pensó Sesshomaru al observar como aquella anciana sacaba vísceras y piel al animal sobre la mesa.

-Sesshomaru kun, si no va a ayudarnos con los quehaceres, espero que al menos se apresure con sus preguntas.

¡Cuanta insolencia, sin embargo, esa hembra había estado más al pendiente de su desarrollo que su propia madre, Misaki San trabajaba en principio en el castillo de Inumaru, sin embargo, al separarse sus padres hacía 5 años, aquella youkai había decidido irse junto con Azumi para seguir al pendiente de Sesshomaru, después de todo, aunque estuviera por entrar en la etapa adulta de cualquier youkai, aun se le consideraba una cría.

-Misaki gigi, aun no me explico…

-¿Cómo me doy cuenta de que me vas a interrogar? Sesshomaru kun, desde que aprendiste a hablar no haces más que buscarme para hacerme preguntas cuando algo te intriga.

-No me había percatado.

-Ja, estas demasiado ocupado intentando probar que eres mejor que tu padre como para notar esas insignificancias en tu forma de proceder.

-Muy graciosa Misaki gigi.

-El sarcasmo se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, a Misaki esto solo le causaba risa, ese chiquillo se parecía tanto a su madre en el carácter…

-Necesito información sobre "el intruso".

-Creí que eran solo tonterías de viejas lavanderas.

-Misaki gigi, no juegues conmigo que no estoy de humor.

-Sesshomaru kun, acéptelo, usted nunca está de humor desde hace cinco años.

-… de verdad, necesito saber acerca de todos los rumores acerca de "el intruso", Misaki gigi.

-Muy bien, supongo que ya se habrá dado cuenta de que los asesinatos no son obra de pleitos entre la servidumbre o actos de venganza por parte de los machos incivilizados que su abuelo tiene por servidumbre.

-Para mi desgracia, así es.

-Bien, no estamos seguros de quien es, pero tiene una relación cercana con su familia, ahora bien, eso no es todo lo que circula por la servidumbre.

-Dime todo lo que sepas

-Sacando conclusiones, parece ser que "el intruso" aparece en las noches de luna nueva generalmente, algunos de los sirvientes más viejos hemos pensado que se debe a la falta de visibilidad que provoca la luna nueva, claro que hay ocasiones en que, sin ser luna nueva, alguna desafortunada se ha topado con el intruso cara a cara.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Usted solo se ha enterado de las muertes de Sorata, Izumi, Tomoko y Harumi, si mal no recuerdo, pero ellas no son las únicas, Sesshomaru kun, hay más.

-¿Cuántas más?

-Al menos ocho más.

-¿Tantas?

-Y seguirán en aumento según parece.

-Yo me encargaré, no te preocupes.

-No estaba preocupada, no es a mí a quien le toca hacer las rondas nocturnas a las habitaciones de su abuelo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando Misaki gigi?

-Nada, yo nada.

Sesshomaru salió sin más de aquel lugar, el que su abuelo se aventurara a acostarse con cuanta sabandija hembra encontrara no era del todo un secreto, pero le molestaba que eso fuera mencionado, por otra parte, las sirvientas no le importaban, pero le inquietaba saber que su madre y él mismo vivían en un castillo que no era lo bastante seguro, él no temía a los otros youkais, podía ganarles en batalla con toda facilidad, ya había perfeccionado su técnica del látigo de veneno, ahora solo debía perfeccionarse un poco más en el uso de la espada y en el manejo de la burbuja transportadora para poder viajar por todo Japón… y también tenía que atrapar a la sanguijuela que entraba en las noches a su casa, averiguar que buscaba y ponerlo en su lugar.

Los días pasan rápido, los rumores y las noticias vuelan a la velocidad del viento, cientos de planes pueden echarse abajo en tan solo una noche, y cientos de planes pueden terminar también en un momento. Faltaban apenas tres noches para la luna llena, Izayoi lo sabía de antemano, por eso en su cabeza giraba una y otra vez la misma pregunta¿Por qué Inumaru la había citado en el prado de las campanillas? La consternaba esa cita tan repentina, sin embargo se sentía segura con Myoga contándole relatos por el camino y la certeza de que Inumaru estaría ahí, esperándola a ella.

La luna no estaba aun muy alta en el cielo, Inumaru esperaba pacientemente junto con algunos de sus ciervos más allegados, portaba su armadura al completo, hombreras, peto, protectores de brazos y muñecas, incluso llevaba sus espadas, se veía como un temible general esperando el momento de actuar con toda cautela, la determinación se leía en sus ojos, finalmente ella apareció, la princesa Izayoi con sus finos y suaves cabellos negros, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules apareció por entre los árboles captando la atención de todos los ahí presentes, algunos comenzaron a murmurar, la princesa iba con su ropa de dormir, Inumaru en cambio sonrió, ella siempre asistía a ese lugar vestida de esa forma.

-Inumaru, no comprendo que es lo que sucede, pero me alegra mucho el poder verte… ¿querías presentarme con tu servidumbre?

-No Izayoi, en parte si, pero no es por eso que te cité hoy aquí.

El rostro tan serio de Inumaru asustó ligeramente a Izayoi, si, aquel youkai no solía ser muy demostrativo en cuanto a emociones, pero Izayoi jamás lo había visto así.

-¿Qué sucede Inumaru?

-Será mejor que Myoga te explique.

La princesa no tardó en alzar una mano para que la pulga pudiera hablarle cara a cara sin dificultad, aquel youkai viejo se veía sumamente avergonzado, titubeó un poco, y luego de un rato, comenzó.

-Verá, señorita Izayoi, se que no es muy cortés espiar a los demás, pero el amo Inumaru me pidió que prestara atención a todos en el palacio hace unos días.

-Comprendo¿qué fue lo que averiguaste Myoga San?

-Su padre planea romper el trato que ha hecho con mi señor, la hará desposarse con el primogénito del terrateniente en Kyushu esperando que mi amo salga herido al intentar obtener la cabeza del youkai en el sureste.

-Ya veo… entonces, su intención nunca fue…

Sus ojos se empañaron de repente ante la amenaza de una lluvia torrencial, le dolía, se sentía traicionada, no era que su padre le hubiera dicho que comprendía el alivio que sintió al escucharlo hablar con Inumaru, pero esperaba que respetara el acuerdo… una garra tomó su rostro con gentileza, sus ojos se cruzaron con otros de mirada comprensiva, por un momento se sentía a salvo, se sentía con ganas de echarse sobre su pecho, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no podría más, esta vez no podría contener aquellas lágrimas que tanto temía…

-Izayoi, se que es precipitado y que no tenemos el permiso de tu padre, pero ante sus planes no tengo otra opción, necesito saber si quieres ser mi compañera para siempre.

-¿Tu… compañera?

-Si, quiero que seas mi hembra, y mi esposa, quiero que me des la oportunidad de protegerte Izayoi, quiero estar a tu lado en todo momento, por eso te lo pregunto.

Izayoi lo pensó un momento, lo que iba a hacer iba en contra de todo cuanto le habían enseñado desde niña, su padre era su señor, él tenía pleno derecho a decidir sobre su vida hasta que la entregara a otro hombre con el cual compartiría su vida… tomar una decisión así, sola… sabía que lastimaría a su padre y que los sirvientes tal vez no lo comprenderían, sabía las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos a futuro, pero haría lo posible por remediarlos, no estaría sola, además, su padre estaba por romper una promesa…

-Acepto

Dijo Izayoi, Inumaru sonrió mientras la abrazaba, lo había conseguido, a continuación hizo llamar a una de sus doncellas, aquella que entregara las perlas negras a Toriyama San, en esta ocasión traía una caja de madera que le ofreció a Izayoi, al abrirlo se encontró con una sorpresa, envuelto en fino papel de seda, se encontraba un traje de novia budista, era precioso, a un además de Inumaru, las demás doncellas se acercaron a la princesa y la ayudaron a colocarse aquella delicada prenda sobre de si, se veía preciosa con aquellos ropajes blanco y plata, una señal más y apareció un youkai vestido de monje budista, en realidad era un hanyou, lo habían criado sacerdotes muchos años atrás, Izayoi se sorprendió un poco, pero aquel detalle le agradaba, al parecer, Inumaru la tomaría según los ritos humanos.

Fue una ceremonia tranquila y no muy larga a la luz de la luna, había algo en el ambiente y en lo que pasaba que ocasionaba que Izayoi se sintiera nerviosa y dichosa al mismo tiempo, desconocía dicha sensación, a pesar de todo, se sentía encantada. La ceremonia terminó, ahora eran marido y mujer, pero ahora había algo raro, en lugar de fiesta, un carruaje tirado por caballos demonio apareció luego de algunos minutos…

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Te dije que quería que fueras mi esposa y mi hembra¿recuerdas?

-Si, si, lo recuerdo bien.

-Entonces sube, considero que este lugar no es adecuado para llevar a cabo el ritual de la media luna.

El ritual de la media luna, Izayoi no sabía mucho al respecto, sabía lo más básico, aquello que cualquier humano podía saber sobre aquel rito, el macho debía hacer una marca a la hembra en forma de media luna para reclamarla como suya, sin embargo, los detalles de aquel ritual le eran desconocidos, a pesar de todo, subió al carruaje, seguida por Inumaru. No tardaron mucho en llegar al palacio del youkai, la entrada estaba decorada con flores frescas y había un capítulo de pétalos blancos y rojos esparcidos por algunos pasillos para mostrar un camino específico, los demás youkais los dejaron internarse solos en el palacio, y la pareja llegó a una habitación alumbrada con algunas velas, había incienso flotando sutilmente por la habitación, la cual parecía haberse robado la primavera, la princesa observó encantada cada detalle, había ramilletes de flores aquí y allá, a ambos lados de un aparato occidentalizado que se utilizaba como los futones, Inumaru le explicaría después que eso era una cama, blanda por estar el colchón relleno de plumas al igual que los almohadones sobre ella, claro que, lo que más llamó la atención de Izayoi mientras observaba, fue un par de campanillas blancas entrelazadas justo en medio de aquel mueble que parecía tan acogedor…

El sol tenía algo de tiempo recorriendo su camino celeste, los sirvientes del castillo Toriyama estaban, extrañamente, corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando en cada rincón y en cada cueva cercana al castillo Toriyama, la agitación humana era notoria, incluso las personas de la aldea eran partícipes de la misma, el frenesí podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia, y es que Toriyama San estaba fuera de si, preocupado, molesto, nervioso, había ofrecido una jugosa recompensa a quien encontrara a su hija, la cual había desaparecido durante la noche, lo sabía porque la nodriza no la había encontrado al ir a levantarla al amanecer como todos los días, por si fuera poco, se había dado el aviso de que había una carreta con dirección al castillo desde Kyushu, el destino parecía estar en su contra, por si fuera poco que la princesa se perdiera o fuera secuestrada, el pago por ella se había adelantado.

Para el medio día los representantes de Akira Fudozawa estaban ya en el castillo, tenían órdenes de no entregar nada de no ver a la princesa, Toriyama San no sabía que hacer así que optó por mantener la mayor discreción posible.

-La princesa se encuentra resfriada en su habitación, comprendo el pedido de su amo, pero me temo que hoy no podrán verla, sin embargo, pueden quedarse en alguna habitación del castillo.

Decía Toriyama San a sus invitados mientras era escuchado por uno de sus soldados, Setsuna Takemaru, quien ya había sacado conclusiones, las cuales no tardó en compartir con su señor horas más tarde.

-Señor¿puedo hablar con usted?

Preguntó el soldado a su amo al topárselo por el jardín de flores camino a la capilla, Toriyama San ni siquiera volteó, solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza ante la pregunta… estaba destrozado.

-Creo que ya se donde se encuentra su hija, Toriyama San.

El hombre, alto y de piel tostada, con fulminante mirada celeste y oscuros cabellos cortos hizo un alto a su caminata para voltear a ver a su interlocutor con una chispa de esperanza en la mirada, no dijo nada, solo observaba, expectante ante la posibilidad de encontrar a su hija.

-El Lord Youkai del Este señor, es posible que burlara la guardia en algún momento y secuestrara a su hija.

-¿Cómo dices¿El Inu no Taisho?

-Si señor, posiblemente se enterara de sus planes y mandara a alguno de sus ciervos durante la noche.

-… ¡MALDICIÓN! … ¡ESTÚPIDO DEMONIO INSENSATO! Pero esto no se quedará así, si ese bastardo le ha puesto una de sus garras a mi pequeña lo despedazaré, lo haré trizas, si, le daré caza sin importar que me tome una vida entera…

-Y yo lo apoyaré señor, esa bestia no merece siquiera contemplar la pureza de Izayoi Sama.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Takemaru San, no dejes que los invitados se enteren y comienza a organizar sus tropas, le haremos una visita a ese monstruo come hombres y roba ganado.

-¡A la orden, señor!

La determinación y la ira era lo único que se podía ver en los ojos de ambos hombres, tendrían que salir al día siguiente un poco antes del alba para que los invitados de Kyushu no lo notaran, dejarían algún mensaje con el consejero de Toriyama San explicándoles de la situación y pidiéndoles sus disculpas, ambos estaban atareados ocupándose de los preparativos cuando una sorpresa los hizo terminar de tajo con todo lo planeado; ahí en la entrada, justo durante el cambio de guardia y alumbrada por los rayos de la luna se encontraba la princesa Izayoi, parecía intacta, sin embargo, había algo en ella que había cambiado, algo que no habían notado sino hasta acercársele lo suficiente para notar una cicatriz en forma de media luna .

**Notas de la autora:**

_XD ¡SI, LO HICE, LO HICE! Jejejeje, se que casi le da un infarto al padre de Izayoi, pero bueno¿Quién lo manda prometer algo que no hará, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, lo hice con mucho cariño, no lo niego, y pues, no pensé que fuera a quedar tan largo :P pero en bueno, el fin justifica los medios… y la extensión XD… ahora bien, en cuanto a los reviews, please, no sean tan tacaños ¡0¿nunca han oído que los reviews son el pago del escritor de fics? Vamos, vamos, sean buenos y caritativos, n.n solo les quitaría uno, a lo mucho cinco minutos de su tiempo, y si ya se tomaron la molestia de leer mis debrayes, pues ¿que tanto es gastarse otro poquito de tiempo en un pequeño comentario, crítica o sugerencia para este humilde fic? En todo caso, les agradezco mucho a Lady Indomitus y athena-maiden por sus comentarios; L.I., solo puedo decirte que haré todo lo posible por actualizar este fic cada viernes, haré un esfuerzo para tenerlo listo y en así sea minutos antes de la media noche, athena-maiden… no me mates, no me mates, se que lo corté en lo más interesante pero pues, si le seguía a lo mejor se perdía un tantito el interés, en todo caso, aquí está ya la continuación y como ya dije, haré lo posible por subir capítulos nuevos cada viernes, de hecho, ya estoy trabajando sobre el capítulo 6, "Circunstancias" y pues, gracias por el comentario sobre Sessho San n.n, justo eso es lo que trato de lograr, que se vea la conformación de su carácter y su personalidad, siento mucho que no haya tenido mucha intervención en esta ocasión, pero prometo ponerlo un poco más en el siguiente._

_Bueno, ahora si, me despido, no sin antes hacer constar que este cap está dedicado a mi queridísima amiga Alondra, mujer, espero te haya gustado, yo se que a ti te encanta esta serie, así que pues, ahora te tocó a ti._

_SARABA_

Futón: Especie de petate o alfombra que se usaba (y creo todavía se usa) en Japón para dormir.

Gigi: Sufijo utilizado en el manga de Inuyasha por Inuyasha para referirse al aniano Myoga (Myoga gigi en lugar de Myoga San) es un apelativo un poco despectivo que significa "anciano".

Ritual de Media Luna: Ritual de unión entre youkais con implicaciones sexuales descrito a la perfección en el capítulo 9 de "Al otro lado del espejo" por Evil Mizuky donno.


	6. Circunstancias

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 6: Circunstancias_

Faltaba apenas un día para la luna llena, aún así, Sesshomaru estaba en el castillo de su padre, había llegado desde temprano, al parecer había tenido alguna riña con su madre o su abuelo y había terminado huyendo con Inumaru, no era que temiera a su abuelo o a Azumi, era solo que se sentía confundido e intrigado y por tanto, irritable, al parecer, la educación que Inumaru le había dado sobre siempre respetar a su madre había surtido un efecto excesivo en su persona, era incapaz de levantarle la voz o debatirle por demasiado tiempo, por eso terminaba huyendo cuando estaba en desacuerdo con ella, de esa forma evitaba faltarle al respeto… claro que en esta ocasión había algo más… el intruso.

El sol estaba en el cenit, padre e hijo trabajaban en el despacho, aun así, ninguno de los dos había terminado de estudiar la cantidad usual de papeles, Sesshomaru con su confusión no hacía más que distraerse en sus propios pensamientos, no importaba cuanto tratara de analizar aquellos trámites infernales, simplemente no podía siquiera descifrar las primeras palabras de las páginas antes de releerlas cuatro o cinco veces, no tenía cabeza para hacerlo en ese momento, en cuanto a Inumaru, era obvio que se encontraba por demás, preocupado, levantándose cada media hora con los papeles en la mano, moviendo sus pies constantemente, haciendo presión con sus manos al cerrarlos en puño o pasear sus dedos rítmicamente por el fino escritorio occidental en el que reposaban pilas y pilas de papeles para revisar y firmar… estaba desesperado, necesitaba despejarse, ni siquiera había notado que su vástago tampoco había avanzado más de dos hojas en su lectura, así que simplemente abandonó el asiento de madera en su lugar, colocó los documentos de su mano en un sitio privilegiado de la superficie de madera y salió de la habitación, no sin antes voltear desde la puerta para ver aquella copia casi perfecta de si mismo "Sesshomaru, acabo de recordar que dejé cosas pendientes en el castillo, confío en que podrás encargarte solo de los papeles" y desapareció en la puerta de entrada, el joven con la luna creciente en su frente ni si quiera pudo reclamar o decir nada, entre su distracción y lo rápido de aquella huida, no le había quedado tiempo para pensar en replicar.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, dorados por completo, casi blancos de tan brillantes, sus ojos eran un par de lagunas carmesí enigmáticas por completo, cuyo color solo se comparaba con el carmín de un par de labios perfectos, su piel blanca le daba un toque etéreo, el cual se complementaba a la perfección con la luna creciente plateada que el cabello enmarcaba en su frente, era una especie de lunar de familia que parecía tener una luz propia, al menos en las hembras, su cuerpo parecía ser muy frágil a causa de su esbeltez, y las curvas que se insinuaban provocativas por debajo de sus ropas podían robar el aliento tanto a hombres como a youkais, a pesar de ser una hembra madura, era una delicia a la vista, su belleza solo era equiparable a su elegancia, a la gracia de sus movimientos cuyo toque final siempre daba aquella ropa que usaba, algo así como yukatas, cuya fina y delgada tela parecía adherírsele como una segunda piel desde los hombros hasta las caderas, siempre usaba ropa oscura solo para acentuar aquella blancura que irradiaba su cuerpo, y era perfectamente consciente de todo lo que su forma de vestir y de moverse desencadenaba, lujuria en los machos y envidia en las hembras, y a decir verdad, le fascinaba, esa era Azumi, hija de uno de los youkais que poseían grandes extensiones de tierra hacia el sur, no eran príncipes ni lores, sino más bien, algo similar a los terratenientes humanos… como detestaba aquella raza insignificante, sin embargo, por el momento no era eso lo que la preocupaba, o no, ella estaba graciosamente sentada en uno de aquellos grandes cojines que se usaran en su palacio a modo de sillones, servía el té con tal destreza, que cualquiera podría pensar que había estudiado años para hacerlo de esa forma, cualquiera menos la persona con la cual hablaba, su padre, aquel hombre esbelto, elegante, con los cabellos completamente canos y sin brillo, con los ojos carmesí de mirada lujuriosa y aberrante, la envidia y el odio lo carcomían por dentro, era por eso que a pesar de haber sido uno de los machos más seductores en su juventud, ahora que se encontraba en la vejez daba una cierta impresión de miseria y desaliño. Aquellos dos seres se encontraban hablando casi en susurros y a puerta cerrada, habían prohibido a la servidumbre acercarse a siquiera dos metros de aquella habitación que ocupaban en ese momento.

-Te lo digo padre, los rumores son cada vez más constantes, podrían acarrearnos problemas.

-Te digo que no hay que temer, son simples sirvientas, además, todo el mundo piensa que es culpa de sus maridos.

-Patrañas, esas bestias inferiores no son tan estúpidos como pensamos, he escuchado algunos rumores que comienzan a circular.

-¿A si?

-Los sirvientes dicen que eso no lo hicieron los machos, cualquiera lo notaría después de ver los cadáveres, cuando se trata de nuestros sirvientes son realmente sanguinarios.

-Tranquila mi pequeña, ya encontraremos algo para acabar con esto.

-…

-¿Qué te molesta?

-Tu pasividad, la poca importancia que le das al asunto¿qué demonios voy a hacer si Sesshomaru se entera de lo que está pasando?

-¿Acaso eso importa?

-Es mi hijo, y es verdaderamente imprudente, podría cometer una tontería.

-Azumi, tranquila, si es imprudente es porque se parece a ti, jejeje¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo similares que son en carácter? Deberías aprender primero a controlar tus impulsos hija.

-Mira quien me lo viene a decir, a tu edad ya deberías haber aprendido a controlar tus "instintos" padre, en todo caso, y ya que no puedes hacerlo, creo que podrías dejar que el servicio salga de tus habitaciones algo más tarde.

-¿Más tarde? Querida, técnicamente las libero de sus obligaciones al amanecer, si las libero más tarde, solo conseguiré cansarlas a ellas y a esos machos idiotas con los que traen más y más hijos a este mundo.

-Entonces hazlas que se larguen mucho más temprano… si, ya se, si se van más temprano no quedas satisfecho.

-Me conoces bien querida.

-Es lo que siempre me dices, en todo caso, no me importa lo que hagas, quiero que evites a toda costa que haya más muertes.

-Como si esas hembras valieran lo que pagamos por ellas.

-Me importa un comino en cuanto consigas más perras para calentarte en las noches papá, solo hazme el favor de evitar que las maten¿has entendido?

-Esta bien, esta bien, haré un intento, solo trata de avisarme en que día específico, después de todo, es culpa tuya que no haya muertes solo durante la luna nueva.

La rubia solo atinó a levantarse con su gracia habitual para salir de aquella habitación, era cierto que le debía todo a su padre, no cualquiera hubiera aceptado a su hija de regreso y con un hijo a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, también era cierto que no cualquiera aceptaría los caprichos de la hija que les han regresado solo así como así, pero había ocasiones en que la hastiaba, había días en que su cinismo terminaba por sacarla por completo de sus casillas, si al menos tuviera un lugar al cual poder escapar como Sesshomaru…

El día seguía su curso, solo parecía traer preocupaciones y otras cosas a todos los mortales, sin importar su raza o su nivel social, Izayoi podía notarlo en la servidumbre del palacio de su padre, quienes corrían de un lado a otro para tratar de mantener a gusto a sus invitados, ni siquiera los niños tenían tiempo para jugar y relajarse en aquel momento, ellos también tenían que ayudar en ese momento… ¿y que decir de ella misma? Había estado esperando tener una audiencia con su padre desde que llegara al palacio, lo había notado tan feliz de verla, y solo de pronto todo cambió, había confusión, miedo, ira, frustración y otros tantos sentimientos revueltos en sus ojos cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla, había una confusión similar en los ojos de Setsuna, ella no lo comprendió sino hasta que una de sus manos siguió la dirección de sus miradas… la cicatriz en su cuello, la prueba de que ahora era la hembra de un youkai, el sello de que ya no le pertenecía a su padre, sino a alguien más, a decir verdad, le había dolido un poco cuando Inumaru le había hecho aquella marca con los colmillos y los dientes superiores, pero él había sabido borrar el dolor experimentado, había estado con ella todo el día que siguió a sus esponsales, no la había dejado sola ni un minuto, había hecho lo imposible por complacerla en todos los sentidos, la había hecho sentir diferente, por eso había olvidado la marca en su cuello, marca que delatara su situación actual a los ojos de su padre, adelantándosele a darle la noticia que debía entregarle personalmente.

La princesa se había mantenido sentada al lado de la puerta de su padre desde la madrugada, su padre se había negado a recibirla sin antes hablar con su consejero, aquellos dos hombres habían estado discutiendo por horas dentro de la habitación de Toriyama San, cosa que no agradaba a Izayoi, y es que además, había dado órdenes de que sirvieran a la princesa, pero no le dirigieran una sola palabra. Finalmente, el anciano Otome salió de aquella habitación.

-Él quiere verla ahora, princesa.

Luego de lo cual, aquel hombre se retiró, la princesa ingresó entonces a aquellas habitaciones que hacía tanto tiempo no visitara, al menos desde la muerte de su madre, cientos de recuerdos, tristes y alegres, atravesaron su mente en un minuto, y todos se desvanecieron al escuchar aquella voz profunda, tan familiar, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

-Izayoi

-Padre

La princesa no pudo evitar hacer una reverencia poco formal al hombre frente a ella, el cual simplemente se levantó de su lugar para observar un rato por la ventana, en completo silencio, sin atreverse a mirarla, aun no había resuelto el conflicto interno de sus sentimientos, no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder, pero ya no había tiempo para sentarse a reflexionar, los embajadores que venían de Kyushu habían visto a Izayoi cuando ingresó al castillo, y él debía dar la cara por lo ocurrido…

-Es increíble que apenas ayer eras una pequeña risueña que se la pasaba el día cantando y corriendo por el palacio, cortando flores blancas aquí y allá, la pobre de Izumi siempre tenía problemas para alcanzarte el paso.

-Lo se padre, sin embargo esos tiempos quedaron muy atrás.

-En cierto modo, se fueron junto con ella…

Silencio, un silencio incómodo y pesado se apoderó de la habitación, Izayoi se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, observando la espalda del primer hombre que le brindó confianza y seguridad a su vida… y que ahora parecía robársela con su sola presencia…

-Dime que él tuvo la culpa.

-¿Perdón?

-Dime que ese bastardo mandó a uno de sus sirvientes durante la noche y que te tomó a la fuerza, dime que tú nunca estuviste de acuerdo con esa unión y yo haré lo posible por limpiar tu nombre.

-Papá…

-¡NO¡PAPÁ NADA¡DIME QUE NO TUVISTE NADA QUE VER Y PODRÉ VENGAR TU HONRA!

-…

-¿No entiendes que si me dices eso, yo podré ir a matar a esa bestia y tal vez podremos conseguirte a otro pretendiente en caso de que Fudozawa kun ya no te acepte a su lado¿No ves que es la única forma…

-No puedo decirte eso padre.

No sabía si era su conciencia o su corazón, pero el verla tan desvalida y sumisa al mismo tiempo lo desarmaba, podía experimentar a la perfección un pinchazo de dolor con cada segundo que la observaba, no había vergüenza alguna en su rostro, no aparecía siquiera una chispa de arrepentimiento, no, no lo había… más bien, solo podía observar un cierto miedo, una tristeza que nunca había percibido en ella… ¿es que no comprendía que era su mayor tesoro¿Es que no podía ella entender que si no le permitía velar por su seguridad el se consumía por dentro¿Cómo podía cumplir con sus funciones de padre, como podía cumplir la promesa hecha a su esposa muerta si aquella muchacha le había volteado la espalda de esa forma?

-He venido a pedir tu perdón por escaparme, yo no quería hacerlo…

-Pero lo hiciste Izayoi, me traicionaste como si fueras una…

-Por favor, déjame terminar.

Lágrimas, había lágrimas en aquel par de ojos de estrella¿cómo proseguir si por primera vez en muchos años veía lágrimas en aquél par de luceros?

-Yo quería esperar padre, quería que Inumaru te trajera cuanto te había ofrecido y cuanto le habías pedido para que me permitieras casar con él en lugar de con Fudozawa kun, sin embargo, yo no supe que pensar… me enteré de que no ibas a respetar el trato hecho con Inumaru, que en realidad solo intentabas tenderle una trampa para casarme con Fudozawa kun.

-Izayoi… yo, lo hice pensando en tu bien hija¿tienes idea de lo que te espera a lado de un… de un…

-¿De un youkai? Estoy consciente padre, tú mismo mencionaste que mi condición con un youkai acarrearía problemas a nuestros descendientes.

-¿Y eso no te importa? Tus hijos serán parias, ni humanos ni youkais los aceptarán, serán rechazados por todos, humillados, no habrá nadie que no les de la espalda… además… youkais, por más poderosos que sean, por más humanos que parezcan, siguen siendo bestias que solo se guían por sus instintos, siguen siendo monstruos come-hombres y roba-ganado, nada bueno te puede esperar al lado de esa cosa.

-Papá por favor no hables así de Inumaru, él es bueno, él velará por mi y por mis hijos hasta el último momento de su existencia o de la mía, estaremos bien…

-Izayoi, abre los ojos, ES UNA BESTIA.

-No es una bestia, es el hombre al que amo…

-NO SEAS RIDÍCULA IZAYOI, ESA COSA NI SIQUIERA ES UN HOMBRE…

-PAPÁ POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME…

Dolor, asombro, incredulidad, ardor, tristeza, congoja… ¿Cuántos sentimientos puede desencadenar una simple bofetada?... Toriyama San se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, estaba abierta por completo, ya no veía a aquella joven de cabellos oscuros, le daba la espalda nuevamente, no se daba cuenta como después de tantos años, finalmente había liberado los manantiales de aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, una a una, aquellas esferas de agua y sal dejaban huella de su trayectoria por las mejillas de la princesa, para finalmente caer al suelo haciendo un ruido imperceptible para los oídos humanos, la joven tardó en asimilar lo que ocurría, tardó aun más en desplazarse hasta la puerta para contemplar a su progenitor… estaba a punto de decir algo, no se animaba, sus labios se movían pero no articulaban sonido alguno, y sus intentos cesaron al escuchar a su padre con un tono de voz gélido por completo

-Esta sigue siendo tu casa, mis posesiones serán tuyas después de mi muerte, pero por favor, no quiero volver a verte nunca¿entendiste?

Ella salió con el corazón roto y el alma herida por aquella simple frase, tan sumida estaba en su propio dolor, que no se daba cuenta de las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de su padre… ambos habían jurado a la difunta Haru no derramar lágrimas después de su muerte y seguir adelante, ambos habían roto aquella promesa hecha años atrás, la primera sintiéndose destrozada al pensar que había perdido a su padre para siempre, el segundo al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía autoridad alguna sobre su princesa, consciente por primera vez de que ella era un ente independiente, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, capaz de alejarse de su protección…

-Princesa¿está bien?

Fue todo lo que Izayoi necesitó para dejarse caer al suelo y desahogar todo el sufrimiento que traía encima, Setsuna no dijo nada, solo la ayudó a incorporarse y la llevó a las habitaciones que ella ocupara todavía un par de días antes, la abrazó sin saber que más hacer o como reaccionar, sabía lo que había pasado, lo que no entendía era la reacción. Cuando la princesa se calmó finalmente, el soldado comenzó a carraspear para llamar la atención de la princesa, logrando su objetivo casi al instante.

-Por favor princesa, dígame porque lo hizo.

-¿Hacer que Takemaru kun?

"Takemaru kun" siempre lo vería con un compañero de juegos, como uno más entre las personas que lo servían, una persona de su misma edad a la que no le tendría admiración alguna por más que se esforzara…

-¿Por qué se fue?

-Porque no tenía opción.

-¿ENTONCES ESE MONSTRUO LA SECUESTRO?

No entiendo porque se han hecho esa idea de él, Inumaru sería incapaz de secuestrarme…

-Es un youkai, puede hacer lo que se proponga.

-En este caso te equivocas, él me citó en el prado donde nos conocimos, me dijo acerca del plan ideado por mi padre para no dejarme casar con él, me pidió mi opinión, me preguntó si quería estar a su lado o con Fudozawa y yo…

-¿Se rehusó?

-… si, me rehusé a casarme con Fudozawa kun.

-¿PERO PORQUE?

-Porque a ese hombre no lo amo…

-Si se trataba de amor podía casarse con cualquier otro hombre…

-Pero a ninguno podría amarlo como a Inumaru.

¿Es posible que el amor del ser amado pueda causar tanto dolor y tanto daño? Fudozawa sabía que había perdido su oportunidad al enterarse de la elección de Toriyama San, él ya se había rendido y hecho a un lado por el bien de Izayoi, sin embargo, eso no involucraba nada sobre verla al lado de una criatura tan vil como un youkai, era por eso que no comprendía del todo los sentimientos de la princesa…

-¿Y porque regresó?

-Supuse que mi padre se preocuparía, así que pedí permiso a mi señor para venir a pedirle disculpas a mi padre por casarme a escondidas.

-¿Tu señor?

-Nana me enseñó que el hombre con el cual me casara sería mi señor, mi padre me dijo lo mismo el día que vino Fudozawa kun a negociar con mi padre, aunque a Inumaru no le agrada mucho que lo llame de esa manera.

-¿Ha pensado en la posibilidad de quedarte aquí con nosotros? Le aseguro que todos y cada uno de mis hombres daría su vida gustoso por protegerla princesa.

-No puedo pedirles que me protejan cuando Inumaru ha jurado protegerme él mismo con su vida.

-Entonces usted…

-Regresaré, ahora mi lugar está al lado de Inumaru sama.

-…

-Takemaru kun¿podrías dejarme sola aquí por favor? Aun debo recoger algunas cosas que pertenecieron a mi madre.

-Si así lo desea, así se hará princesa, con su permiso…

Y el soldado se fue, había algo creciendo poco a poco dentro de si… odio, odio para aquel que había osado desobedecer las leyes ancestrales de su tierra y se había llevado lejos a la princesa, a una vida que no podía ser buena para un humano, ni siquiera para la más dulce e inocente de entre las que existían.

Por su parte, Toriyama San había hecho pasar a los hombres de la comitiva enviada por Fudozawa kun, con muchos esfuerzos, les había explicado la situación actual de la princesa y su gran decepción, había escrito una carta pidiendo disculpas a Akira y a su padre, explicando nuevamente lo acontecido, los hombres estaban a punto de irse, cuando el más viejo de los dos se regresó por un instante…

-Ya que no ha repudiado a su hija por lo que ha hecho, le aconsejo que reúna a sus hombres y racione la comida y el agua, prepárese, porque en cuanto mis amos hayan terminado sus disputas con los otros terratenientes, vendrán a vengarse con usted por la imprudencia de la princesa.

-Así se hará, le agradezco mucho la advertencia, en cuanto a su viaje de regreso…

-Lo emprenderemos mañana, esta por anochecer y no es bueno viajar en la oscuridad, especialmente si su hija cometió la abominación de…

-Entiendo, mandaré algunos sirvientes para que su estancia sea lo más cómoda posible y puedan partir mañana a primera hora.

Con esto, los hombres de Fudozawa regresaron a sus aposentos mientras un destrozado Toriyama comenzaba a planificar todas las medidas que le costarían la decisión tomada por su hija, no sin antes mandar llamar a su hombre de más confianza.

La noche llegó, y con ella, el cambio de turno de la vigilancia del castillo, fue por eso que dentro del castillo nadie observó una figura esbelta envuelta en un fino kimono blanco con el obi plateado dirigirse al pequeño templo para rezar un poco y depositar una campanilla blanca en el altar, nadie dentro del castillo la observó salir y alejarse con dirección al bosque, y ya en el bosque, fue aquella figura, la princesa, quien no notó como unos extraños ojos rojos de iris verde la observaban anhelantes desde detrás de un árbol del bosque, estudiando sus movimientos, su complexión, y haciendo planes para ella en completo silencio, protegido por la oscuridad de aquella noche con la luna llena a medio nublar…

_Notas de la autora:_

_Antes que otra cosa pase, les pido una enorme, enormísima disculpa por haberme tardado, debí haber actualizado ayer, sin embargo por diversas circunstancias, se me dificultó llegar a tiempo a casa para terminar de escribir este cap, por eso mismo, aprovecho para anticiparles que la próxima actualización será el sábado entrante en lugar que el viernes (-.- es que este lunes inicio prácticas, el viernes no voy a saber ni siquiera donde tengo la cabeza) y bueno, se que este cap estuvo más corto que el anterior, pero haré lo posible por que el otro sea algo mayo :P, y bueno, pasando a los agradecimientos, muchas verys thankyous a Lady Indomitus, respondiendo a tu pregunta n.n Rakuen es el nombre del ending de la tercera película de Inu (donde salen Izayoi e Inumaru) si mal no recuerdo, y bueno, buscando en animelyrics, pues según esto, Rakuen significa Paraíso :P, y pues si, se que esta historia no es precisamente un paraíso para los personajes pero, viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, estar con la persona que amas, por muchos sacrificios y problemas que tengas para lograrlo debe ser realmente gratificante y reconfortante, claro, si eres correspondida, pero bueno, es mi humilde punto de vista n.n; también agradezco a athena-maiden por su apoyo¿neta la escena fue en el cap 10? O.o cielos, prometo fijarme bien Luin corre con ojitos lujuriosos a abrir el fanfic de Evil Mizuky, xD si, prometo rechecar eso, en todo caso, muchísimas gracias por el dato, de repente soy algo despistada; en fin, muchísimas gracias a evacion, - gracias por las flores, en serio, me siento halagada, y bueno, me agrada eso de que te guste el fic, por eso trataré de dar mi mayor esfuerzo en cada cap; y gracias también a karla n.nUuy, disculpa por tardarme y pues, gracias por el jalón de orejas, en todo caso, ya está el aviso de la próxima actualización para que solo chequees ese día, si no lo subo, vuélvemelas a jalar, tengo que respetar las decisiones que tomo y la información que les brindo a ustedes, mis queridos lectores._

_Bueno, para finalizar, este episodio está dedicado a mi queridísimo hermanito psíquico, el Kermit (SH San, Aska Jr, Jefe, Marcuchocucho, Kirby, etc etc), espero que te guste hermanito, saludos hasta allá a Aguascalientes y bueno, ahora si…_

_SARABA_

Sama: Es algo así como amo, es un término que denota superioridad a la persona del nombre antepuesto, por eso Dios para los nipones es Kami Sama.

Cualquier otra palabra que no comprendan y no se encuentre en los glosarios del final, no dejen de mandármela apretando el botoncillo de review ahí abajo... ah si, ya que me enviarán ese tipo de dudas y otras más, no dejen de mandarme sus comentarios, críticas, flores, quejas y etc etc etc ;)


	7. Nuevas y espías

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 7: Nuevas y espías_

La mañana era fresca, el ambiente era bastante agradable a pesar de la hora, el sueño no parecía querer dejar fácilmente al joven de cabellos de plata y ojos de oro, por lo que le pareció que un pequeño paseo matinal por los pasillos del castillo lo despertarían y prepararían para la jornada de trabajo, seguramente sería igual de rigurosa que el del día anterior, solo esperaba que su padre no confiara tanto en él, casi había olvidado el asunto que le preocupaba al notar que algunas de las misivas estaban firmadas con carácter de urgente y su padre no había estado ahí para apoyarlo. Le preocupaba el que su padre estuviera tan distraído el día anterior, nunca lo había así, y aunque la curiosidad lo mataba, no pensaba preguntarle o hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por investigar y hacer averiguaciones, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, todo esto pensaba el joven Sesshomaru de manera distraída, cuando al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas del pasillo, chocara de lleno contra algo… claro que los "algos", no se quejaban, debía ser "alguien".

-Demonios, fíjese por donde va, pudo haberme lastimado.

-Lo siento, aun no conozco bien el castillo, aunque pienso que es usted quien debería fijarse de no lastimar a otros.

Cuanta insolencia junta, sus ojos no tardaron en buscar el rostro del "responsable" de su pequeño accidente… su voz le era desconocida, sin embargo su rostro, le sonaba de algo, pero¿de que?

-Una simple disculpa arreglaría el problema, no es necesario que me observe de esa forma.

-¿Perdón?

-Jajajajaja, es usted muy gracioso, no sabía que las disculpas se hicieran a modo de pregunta.

-Idiota, no me estaba disculpando.

-Pero a mi me pareció que…

-No esperaba que me dirigiera la palabra de nuevo, eso es todo.

Sesshomaru se levantó y dio la espalda a aquella hembra… ¿Quién diablos era ella¿Por qué tenía la certeza de que no debía ser amable con ella?

-Oh, gracias por ayudarme a levantar, no se hubiera molestado.

-Yo no la ayudé a…

Un momento, esa no era una sirvienta, aquellas ropas eran de la tela más fina que su padre poseía, el corte de aquella yukata no era algo que usaran las sirvientas, esta era más elegante, aunque tampoco se parecía a las que su madre solía usar, esta era más bien… como las prendas humanas…

-¿Humana?

-Pues, si, eso soy

-No le estaba hablando, estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Oh, usted disculpe, ahora bien¿podría decirme donde se encuentran las cocinas? Llevo algo de tiempo buscándolas.

-¿Le parece que tengo cara de guía o algo así?

-De guía no, pero si de "algo así"

Ese tono de voz tan calmado estaba comenzando a hartarlo¿Quién se creía esa pestilente humana?

-Me parece que tiene más tiempo aquí del que llevo yo, por eso le pregunto, pero, si no desea contestarme, con solo decírmelo estaría bien.

-Perfecto, en ese caso, NO-DESEO-HABLARLE.

-Bien, le agradezco, por ahora me retiro, y por favor, la próxima vez no piense tanto mientras camina, podría ocasionar otro accidente.

-¿Pero que…

Demasiado tarde, se había ido, cosa de segundos para que aquella hembra humana caminara tan aprisa y tan silenciosamente, que no lograra reclamar a tiempo por su insolencia¿de donde le sonaba?... el bosque, las campanillas, las fugas de su padre… aquellos cabellos negros, ese aroma, si aquel rostro mostrara tristeza y dolor en lugar de tanta felicidad y tranquilidad… Sesshomaru retrocedió por el pasillo que había usado tan rápido como pudo, tuvo que usar su olfato para poder rastrearla cuando notó que era difícil seguirle el paso luego de tanta ventaja, pero que experiencia tan desagradable, tener que usar su sofisticado olfato para rastrear a una vil humana. Finalmente le dio alcance en la puerta de la cocina, le pareció notar que aquella mujer había dado leves saltos de emoción como un cachorro al notar que esa, era la puerta que buscaba, estaba a punto de ingresar a las cocinas cuando Sesshomaru alcanzó a tomarla de la manga de la yukata… no pensaba tocarla directamente.

-Oh, es usted de nuevo, ya no es necesario que me indique donde se encuentra la cocina, la acabo de encontrar, pero gracias por tomarse la molestia de…

-Se cree usted muy graciosa¿verdad¿Tiene idea de quien soy yo?

-Debe ser pariente de Inumaru Sama.

-Veo que al menos es respetuosa de su nombre, soy el HIJO de Inumaru Sama como lo llama.

-Un placer conocerlo, su nombre debe ser entonces Sessho…

-Ni siquiera se atreva a pronunciar mi nombre.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Usted no merece siquiera pronunciar MI nombre.

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque es una sucia y apestosa humana.

-Vaya, no lo había notado.

¿De nuevo se estaba burlando de él?... de pronto notó que aquella mujer jalaba un poco la tela de la ropa que llevaba y la acercaba a su nariz, luego de lo cual, volteó a verlo de forma en exceso inocente.

-No sabía que apestara, claro que, su raza tiene mejor olfato que nosotros, prometo tomar un baño en cuanto termine de preparar el desayuno de su padre.

-No puedo creerlo.

Dijo Sesshomaru mientras se cubría una parte del rostro con una garra.

-¿Qué le prepare el desayuno? Bueno, pienso que será un poco difícil porque no se realmente que le guste comer, nunca me lo comentó, pero, le prepararé algo que sea realmente suculento.

-¿Usted es estúpida o algo parecido?

-Disculpe pero, no es para tanto que no conozca todos los gustos de su…

-NO ME REFERÍA A ESO…

-Oh, bien, mientras ordena sus ideas, comenzaré a cocinar, su padre no tardará en despertar, no deseo hacerlo esperar con la comida.

Sesshomaru estaba atónito, aquella humana no solo era insolente y tonta, lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, había salido de la "conversación" en dos ocasiones y sin su permiso, eso no se iba a quedar así, el joven youkai ingresó al lugar mientras observaba perplejo como todas las sirvientas se hacían a un lado entre reverencias para permitir a Izayoi hacer y deshacer a su antojo, ni siquiera a él le mostraban tanto respeto cuando se trataba de ingresar a aquel lugar, ese comportamiento solo sirvió para hacerlo enfadar más de lo que de por si ya estaba, tenía que darle una lección a esa criatura que ahora se encontraba plácidamente ubicada en un lugar preferencial cortando algunos vegetales con bastante habilidad…

-Usted…

-¿Ya aclaró sus ideas?

-Mis ideas siempre han estado bastante claras…

-No me dio esa impresión hace un momento, se veía confundido.

-¿Confundido? CLARO QUE ESTABA CONFUNDIDO¿a que pestilente criatura humana se le hubiera ocurrido dejar una conversación sin MI permiso, faltarme al respeto y hacerse la tonta?

-Si le di esas impresiones, le pido disculpas, pero en ambas ocasiones, me pareció que usted ya no tenía nada más que decir, por otro lado, en ningún momento le he faltado al respeto, y por último, puede estar seguro de que no me he hecho la tonta, nuevamente, le pido disculpas si lo ofendí sin darme cuenta¿me pasa ese nabo por favor?

-Aquí tiene… ¿UN MOMENTO¿ME ESTÁ DANDO ÓRDENES?

-No, de ninguna manera, solo le pedí amablemente que me pasara un nabo para poder cortarlo y usted me lo pasó, por cierto¿podría alcanzarme también esa zanahoria de ahí?

-Aquí está… ¿OTRA VEZ?

Esta vez las risas se hicieron suficientemente audibles para el youkai, quien no tardó en lanzar miradas asesinas a todas las sirvientas que estaban en el lugar, las cuales no tardaron en volver calladamente a sus quehaceres… aunque esto no impidió que comenzaran a cuchichearse lo más bajo posible para no molestar al hijo del amo.

-No debería molestarse tanto, es una simple cortesía el que me pase las cosas para que pueda picar esto más rápido, ahora bien.

Seshomaru observó la rapidez con que aquella humana cortaba las cosas y las echaba a hervir al fuego, la observó sazonar con un poco de sal de mar y probar un poco, meditativa, para luego agregar algunas hiervas y otras cosas, aquello se veía realmente apetitoso, si no dejaba de ver el contenido de aquel perol, su estómago comenzaría a protestar y esas estúpidas sirvientas tendrían más material para burlarse de él a placer, desvió su mirada a la ventana y una sonrisa sarcástica asomó a su rostro.

-No sabía que las concubinas supieran cocinar.

-Bueno, no podría decirle porque mi padre nunca tuvo concubinas, así que no podría aseverarlo.

-Me refería a usted.

-Disculpe la confusión, es que como está observando por la ventana…

¿Cómo lo sabía si no levantaba la vista de los alimentos que estaba preparando?

-Humanos, con razón son inferiores, si todos son tan estúpidos y desabridos como usted…

-Ese es solo un punto de vista, que de nuevo no podría reiterarle o debatirle, a pesar de llevar relaciones pacíficas con cuantas personas me rondaban, nunca pude conocerlas realmente, en cuanto a mí, me disculpo nuevamente si le he causado esa impresión.

-¿BUENO, NO SABE HACER OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA DISCULPARSE?

-¡Eh?

Al fin había captado su atención, una expresión mordaz cubrió el rostro de Sesshomaru al encontrar una respuesta propicia para el momento.

-No, me equivoco, debe saber hacer ciertas "cosas" que no tienen nada que ver con las disculpas¿Por qué otro motivo mi padre la pondría a sus servicios durante la noche?

-No comprendo que quiere decirme con eso.

-Es obvio, debe ser una excelente meretriz para que mi padre la arrastrara hasta este castillo, de otra forma, no me explico las esplendidas ropas que trae consigo, el que me la encontrara precisamente en el pasillo que da a los aposentos de mi honorable padre, incluso explica su desfachatez para responderme de forma tan altanera.

-No sabía que le estaba sonando altanera, le pido una disculpa por eso, en cuanto a si soy la "meretriz" de su padre, supongo que soy algo así.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, solo de esa forma podía mi padre fijarse en una humana… aunque no comprendo porque dice que "algo así"

Izayoi comenzó a servir en un plato hondo la comida que había preparado colocándola cuidadosamente en una bandeja, una de las sirvientas le acomodó también una copa y una botella con ese vino tinto que a Inumaru le gustaba tomar, notó también como la princesa sacaba algo de entre sus ropas… una flor blanca que acomodó a un lado del desayuno de su padre, una vez que la criatura terminó de acomodar la bandeja, volteó hacia Sesshomaru e hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, para luego voltear a verlo de reojo.

-Digo "algo así" porque las hembras de youkais y las esposas de los hombres, tenemos el trabajo de las meretrices entre nuestras tantas obligaciones, no se preocupe, la confusión no me ofende ni me molesta, es comprensible que usted no lo supiera dado que Inumaru Sama aun no me ha presentado con todos los habitantes del castillo, por cierto, mi nombre es Izayoi, le agradezco su conversación, ahora, si me lo permite, debo subir el desayuno a su padre.

Y la vio abandonar la cocina con aquel ágil y silencioso paso que parecía caracterizarla, estaba completamente perplejo, ni siquiera la servidumbre de casa de su abuelo se había mantenido tan serena y pacífica después de tener una conversación como esa con él, simplemente no podía comprenderlo… su mismísima madre le habría plantado una buena bofetada y le habría proporcionado una buena cantidad de insultos si hubiera hecho la mínima insinuación de decirle cuanto le dijo a Izayoi, así salió Sesshomaru de la cocina, perplejo, sin saber que más hacer o decir, la forma de reaccionar tan tranquila de aquella humana, la noticia de que ella era la nueva hembra de su padre, necesitaba tiempo para digerir toda aquella información¿qué mejor lugar para hacerlo, que el jardín de palacio, donde no podría encontrarla por algún tiempo.

La tarde no se había hecho esperar, Inumaru ya había hecho la presentación formal de la nueva dueña del palacio, había hecho que toda la servidumbre mostrara sus respetos a su nueva compañera, incluso se había molestado un poco cuando Sesshomaru se devolvió a sus habitaciones sin el más mínimo respeto por su, ahora madrastra, claro que ese tipo de sentimientos no es algo perdurara por mucho tiempo dentro de aquel castillo, para ese momento, los ánimos se habían calmado bastante, o eso suponía Sesshomaru, ocupado como estaba, en algunos escritos que su padre le había hecho revisar, fue entonces que su el General Perro salió por un momento, el joven Sesshomaru alcanzó a notar a la pulga Myoga en el hombro de su padre, se acercó a la puerta lo suficiente para escucharlos aguzando el oído, no entendía porque tanto misterio.

-Los espías han vuelto amo, ya localizaron el área en que habita ese youkai.

-¿Y ya lo identificaron?

-Aun no amo, se quedaron un par a rastrear donde se ubica exactamente, todavía no saben que usted ya tomó a la señora Izayoi por compañera.

-Infórmales cuanto antes entonces, sabes que todos los youkais a mi cargo deben conocer a mi familia.

-Si mi amo¿también desea que cancele la búsqueda? Ya tomó a la señora Izayoi, está marcada por usted, ya no es necesario que pague el precio por ella.

-Te equivocas Myoga, aunque su padre no pensara realmente cumplir su palabra, yo si pienso hacerlo, el que la tomara antes de pagar la cantidad acordada fue solo un cambio de planes, aun así, informa a los espías de mis deseos, que ubiquen al youkai, y también te encargo que comiencen a empaquetar la cantidad acordada de telas, joyas y provisiones.

-Entiendo amo, así se hará.

Los días se dejaron pasar, Sesshomaru había vuelto al palacio de su abuelo y sentía la obligación de informar a su madre, aunque no sabía en que forma hacerlo, aquella hembra se encontraba frenética dando ordenes, haciendo y deshaciendo cuanto pedía a los sirvientes, discutiendo con el abuelo constantemente, como extrañaba la paz que emanaba el castillo de su padre, con todo y que poco a poco se fuera apestando a humano, era mejor que vivir en medio de toda aquella revolución, así que, dándose cuenta de que no lograría abordar a su madre en total calma, optó por abordarla al anochecer, cuando parecía un poco más serena y más despierta que por las mañanas.

Ahí estaba ella, cambiándose de ropas finalmente, por Kami, como deseaba acostarse a descansar de todo aquel jaleo cotidiano, es que su padre no hacía más que contratar inútiles y descerebrados, al menos no tenía que soportar hanyous como cuando vivía con el patán de Inumaru. Estaba por acostarse a dormir cuando repentinamente, alguien tocó a la puerta, no quería ver a nadie, pero aquella voz fría y varonil le hizo saber de quien se trataba.

-Adelante.

Contestó Azumi mientras se colocaba algo de ropa para sentarse en uno de los cojines y atender a su hijo.

-Disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, madre, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Espero que así de importante sea lo que tienes que decirme.

-Lo es madre.

-¿De que se trata.

-Es sobre, mi padre.

-Vaya, mi tema favorito, Sesshomaru, no estoy de humor para hablar de tu padre, puedes retirarte.

-Pero, madre…

-Vete Sesshomaru, descansa y déjame descansar.

-¿No me escucharás entonces?

-Francamente, no, no me interesa nada relativo a tu padre, ahora fuera de mis habitaciones… no me hagas enojar Sesshomaru, no te conviene, fuera de aquí.

-Con razón mi padre marcó a una humana, si lo tratabas de esa forma…

-¿QUÉ TU PADRE QUE?

Silencio, nada más que silencio en la habitación, francamente, Sesshomaru ya no estaba seguro de querer explicar lo que sabía a su madre, después de todo¿a él que le importaba lo que su padre hiciera o dejara de hacer?

-Nada madre, olvídalo, que descanses.

-NO SESSHOMARU, AHORA ME LO EXPLICAS¿COMO QUE TU PADRE MARCÓ A UNA HUMANA?

-Necesitas descansar madre, yo me retiro.

-¡SESSHOMARU!

-Se llama Izayoi, mi padre la marcó y presentó a los sirvientes como su nueva hembra y es mucho más paciente y tranquila que tú, madre, ahora me retiro a descansar, si mal no recuerdo, eso mismo querías hacer tú¿o no es así?

-SESSHOMARU…

-Buenas noches madre.

Se fue, la dejó sola, cada día que pasaba con Inumaru se volvía más y más insolente… o tal vez fuera la edad, no lo sabía, lo único seguro era que había sido reemplazada, desplazada de por vida, sin posibilidad alguna de recuperar su puesto y sus posesiones… pero tomaría cartas en el asunto, eso no se iba a quedar así de ningún modo, pronto haría planes para la famosa Izayoi, una cosa era que Inumaru se revolcara con humanas, otra muy distinta que reclamara a una como su hembra y dueña de todos sus bienes.

Días, noches, la temperatura ascendiendo, nada impedía el cambio en las fases de la luna, nada impedía que aquel astro de plata y luz se tornara oscura, al punto de casi desaparecer en el oscuro cielo nocturno siguiendo así su ciclo eterno, Sesshomaru lo sabía, por eso, aquella noche de luna nueva decidió hacer guardia en el pasillo donde encontrara a Sorata semanas atrás, su madre se había encerrado hacía solo unos momentos, sin notar su presencia a la salida de la habitación. El cielo se había oscurecido hacía solo unos momentos, el aire era frío en esa parte del palacio, pronto escuchó unos pasos, se refugió en las sombras, esperando a ver quien era… no, no se trataba del intruso, era simplemente una hembra que acababa de entrar al servicio días atrás, oía sus sollozos a la perfección mientras caminaba rumbo a la recámara de su abuelo… como odiaba que se revolcara con las jóvenes del servicio, le provocaba un poco de asco el solo imaginarlo, y por extraño que pareciera, sintió algo parecido a la compasión cuando logró calcular la edad de aquella sirvienta en particular… parecía unos meses menor que él, una cachorra, podía olfatear su miedo claramente flotando en el aire, al parecer, era la primera vez de esa cachorra, estaba seguro que eso la dejaría marcada de por vida y no podría conseguir un macho que la tomara por compañera… la joven desapareció por los pasillos así como el aroma salado de las lágrimas, el hedor a miedo que destilaba, ya no escuchaba más que el sonido del viento, algunos grillos en el jardín… y la risa de su abuelo mientras desgarraba la ropa de aquella cachorra miserable… no podía hacer nada por ella, no estaba ahí para salvar a las jóvenes del servicio de las lujuriosas garras de su abuelo, estaba ahí por… pasos, volvió a esconderse en la oscuridad, aguzó todos sus sentidos lo más que pudo… desconocía ese aroma, no era de ningún sirviente, y los pasos eran pesados… se asomó un poco para intentar reconocer a la criatura que se acercaba… imposible, la oscuridad solo le permitía ver su silueta, la silueta de un youkai de apariencia humana, cabello a los hombros, recogido en una coleta alta, su figura musculosa, aunque estilizada, se recortaba con facilidad a causa de las ropas tan entalladas que ese youkai utilizaba, a Sesshomaru no le sonaba de ningún lado, eso solo le confirmó sus sospechas… unos metros más y el joven de cabellos de estrella saltó frente al intruso, sus ojos fue lo único que pudo notar, ojos verdes con la circunferencia del iris azul y bastante pronunciada, parecían ojos gatunos si se les observaba con detenimiento.

-Así que tú eres el maldito intruso que está acabando con las hembras del servicio, no se que buscas aquí, pero te aseguro que no podrás encontrarlo.

Fue todo lo que Sesshomaru mencionó con su voz glacial antes de sacar su látigo de veneno y atrapar al intruso para lanzarlo por la ventana, aun le costaba trabajo dominar del todo aquel látigo y su madre estaba demasiado cerca, un movimiento en falso, y su látigo irrumpiría en sus aposentos, podría incluso herirla, cosa que no estaba en sus intenciones. Corrió hacia la ventana y se lanzó de ella para poder apresar al intruso que intentaba escapar, debía aceptarlo, era realmente fuerte, estaba resistiendo sus ataques con el látigo a la perfección, y pronto comenzó a dar pelea, como lo suponía, no era un estúpido macho de los que trabajaban en su casa, si tan solo hubiera algo más de luz, podría ver el rostro de su contrincante, pero era imposible, solo lograba darle alcance y atacarlo al distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad, golpes, patadas, veneno, de pronto sintió algo caliente penetrando la piel de uno de sus muslos, ese maldito había logrado herirle, y de nuevo huía, intentó darle alcance pero era imposible, la pierna no le respondía del todo, Sesshomaru se convirtió en su forma de bestia para dar alcance al intruso a pesar de su pierna herida… unos metros más, solo unos metros más… pero las murallas se interpusieron entre él y su presa, los guardias no tardaron en notarlo y en bajar a calmarlo… ninguno se tomó la molestia de buscar a su agresor, pero ahora tenía una pista, el intruso vivía al sureste del bosque propiedad de su padre.

Sesshomaru continuaba con sus investigaciones, había debido mentir con respecto a la herida en su muslo cuando su madre se enteró, aun así, aquella herida de kunai puso a su madre fuera de si, ni hablar, no le quedaba más que esperar a la siguiente luna llena para buscar algo más de información en la biblioteca de su padre, tal vez encontraría pistas en los archivos que su padre llevaba sobre las familias de youkais de los alrededores.

Claro que el joven youkai no era el único que esperaba pacientemente a la luna llena, Izayoi también esperaba el cambio de cara de aquel astro nocturno, aunque por otros motivos.

El tiempo siguió corriendo hasta que solo faltaban pocos días para la luna llena, Inumaru, muy a su pesar, dejó que Izayoi visitara a su padre sola, tenía que verlo, sin embargo, grande fue la decepción de la princesa luego de que Setsuna Takemaru la recibiera y comunicara a su padre de su llegada.

-Lo lamento princesa, pero Toriyama San no desea verla.

-Ya veo, entonces hablaba en serio cuando me lo dijo.

El soldado observó como el rostro antes radiante de la princesa, cambiaba repentinamente a uno amargo y triste, como le dolía verla así, pero no podía hacer nada por ella en aquel momento.

-Su padre está preocupado.

-Me gustaría pensar que se preocupa de que esté bien y no me falte nada, pero, sería demasiado ambicioso.

-No tanto como usted cree princesa, a su padre le preocupa su bienestar, sin embargo, en estos momentos, no es lo que más le preocupa.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Se trata de Fudozawa San y su hijo.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Hoy en la mañana recibimos una misiva formal en la que el terrateniente y su hijo nos declaran la guerra desde Kyushu.

-…

-Me temo que, consideraron su forma de actuar como un insulto princesa.

-No era mi intención causar una…

-Se que no princesa, sin embargo, es la triste realidad.

-¿Cuándo llegarán las tropas del terrateniente?

-Al parecer, dentro de dos o tres lunas, no estamos completamente seguros, todo depende de cuanto tiempo tarde en llegar la misiva de que estamos enterados y la velocidad a que se desplacen las tropas de Fudozawa desde Kyushu.

-Entiendo, si mi padre lo desea, pediré a mi señor que envíe algunos refuerzos para defender el castillo, después de todo, ha sido nuestra culpa.

-Ni su padre ni mis hombres aceptarán luchar lado a lado con los youkais del Inu no Taisho princesa.

-Pero…

-Nosotros creemos que los humanos deben apoyarse entre humanos y los youkais entre youkais, como su padre le dijo la vez anterior, usted siempre será bienvenida a esta casa, que será siempre suya, pero esas bestias con las que convive ahora no tienen derecho ni permiso de acercarse a este castillo, dígale a Inumaru que no queremos a sus youkais o a él mismo por aquí, si se atreven a acercarse siquiera a los comienzos del bosque, no dudaremos en atacarlos.

Ya no hablaron más que para despedirse y para orar un momento por el alma de Haru antes de salir al bosque, donde Izayoi continuó sola, sin saber que su marido había comenzado a movilizar a sus mejores rastreadores para conocer cada movimiento de su nueva presa.

Finalmente luna llena, el recibimiento había sido el usual, con algunos cuantos detalles algo cursis, como el adorno con flores que aquella hedionda humana había colocado a la entrada del castillo para recibirlo, por fortuna, no había tenido que tolerar su presencia mientras llegaba al castillo, debía admitir que, salvo por su desagradable olor, se había vuelto invisible para él.

Privacidad, vaya, finalmente algo de privacidad, y es que el primer día de estancia, Inumaru ponía a Sesshomaru a trabajar sin descanso en el despacho, en esta ocasión había sido diferente, el inútil de Saya se había encargado de comunicarle la decisión de su padre de permitirle descansar toda la mañana y comenzar el trabajo durante la tarde, así pues, sin nada mejor que hacer, decide bajar a la biblioteca a buscar en los archivos de su padre, la puerta estaba entreabierta, así que se acercó con cautela para no molestar a quien quiera que estuviera dentro, fue entonces que alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¿Qué han averiguado del youkai en el sureste?

-Bueno señor, le sorprenderá saber eso, pero el youkai que buscamos está viviendo en las grutas cercanas a la casa de Azumi San.

-Kami, pero que desgracia¿Qué tan cerca están dichas grutas de la casa de Azumi?

-En realidad, son las más cercanas a su casa señor, son las que se encuentran a medio camino desde aquí.

-Ya veo, eso significa que no tendré que verla de nuevo¿qué más han averiguado¿ya saben a quien estamos cazando?

-Aun no señor, se mantiene en la sombra constantemente, hay ciertas noches, como en luna llena que abandona su puesto por algunas horas, lamentablemente, los espías le perdieron el rastro durante la última luna llena, al parecer fue a robar ganado o algo por el estilo porque aseguran que regresó ligeramente herido y con bastante rapidez.

-Youkai idiota, eso solo confirma las preocupaciones de Toriyama San, bien, que averigüen todo lo que puedan, Izayoi acaba de informarme de que su padre…

No necesitaba escuchar más, con eso era suficiente, así que no había nada sobre el intruso en los registros después de todo, encima su padre le estaba dando caza, eso solo complicaba las cosas… pero también le facilitaba un poco su investigación, conocía a todos los siervos de su padre, sabía que podía sobornar a algunos para mantenerse informado de cada movimiento, tanto del intruso como de su padre, por otro lado, su antigua nodriza le había advertido que el intruso podría ser un conocido de la familia, el que Inumaru le estuviera dando caza y desconociera su identidad solo podía significar una cosa, debía ser algún conocido de su abuelo, por tal motivo, necesitaba información proveniente de la casa de Inumaru, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, jamás tendría apoyo alguno en casa de su madre.

Sin duda, había sido un día ajetreado, noticias de la presa, de la próxima guerra por parte de los terratenientes Fudozawa, también sobre el inminente enfado de Toriyama San, y además todas aquellas misivas que requerían de su atención¿qué seguía? Estaba cansado, lo único que deseaba era acostarse a dormir y olvidarse de todo… o al menos, eso deseaba el general cuando de pronto, la princesa apareció ante él con aquellas prendas tan ligeras, que casi se trasparentaban, sin duda, aquellas ropas habían sido confeccionada a la usanza de los youkais del cielo, esos que vivían entre nubes y estrellas, acechando a las criaturas terrestres, en todo caso, eso era lo de menos, aquella visión había dejado a Inumaru por completo extasiado, liberado de todo peso y de todo recuerdo de malas noticias, el aire se le cortó al observar a la ninfa de largos cabellos negros y ojos celestes acercarse con gracia y ligereza, como le gustaba verla caminar sin todas aquellas prendas que siempre llevaba, solo así comprendía el secreto de sus pasos rápidos y silenciosos, solo así podía observar con agrado el movimiento grácil y elegante de cada músculo en aquel cuerpo femenino, solo así podía elevarse poco a poco entre las nubes, guiado por la visión de aquel ángel que le abriera los ojos con una mirada… y entonces su deleite lo llevó más alto aún, el ángel se había posado a su lado, sonriéndole ampliamente, aun no comprendía porque había tardado tanto en aparecer para iluminarle el día… desconcierto, sencillamente, aquella mujer era más singular que toda la humanidad junta, no comprendía porque había tomado su mano para guiarla hasta su vientre, estaba ofuscado, contento pero ofuscado, el contacto con su piel siempre tenía un efecto embriagador sobre su persona.

-Te ves adorable¿lo sabías Inumaru?

-¿Adorable? No te has visto a ti misma, mi princesa, tú eres más que adorable.

-(risita sutil, sonrojo) Siempre es mi señor tan amable con mi persona…

Izayoi besó la mano de su esposo para luego observarlo un momento antes de proseguir, la verdad es que la sorprendía que no hubiera captado su mensaje con aquel primer gesto, supo entonces que debía ser más directa, así pues, se acercó lo más que pudo, hasta que Inumaru la abrazó a causa de la cercanía, la princesa reposó su rostro en el pecho de su marido un poco después de depositar un beso en sus suaves labios, y entonces, continúo dando aquella noticia que no había sido comprendida por su compañero.

-Inumaru Sama.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que me llames de esa forma Izayoi.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Esta bien, por esta ocasión te disculpo, ahora dime¿qué sucede? Estás un poco extraña esta noche.

-¿Extraña? No Inumaru, solo estaba confirmando algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas mi ángel?

-Estoy embarazada.

_Notas de la autora:_

_MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, si se quedaron con ganas de más… entonces esta última escena cumplió con su cometido n.n y bueno, tal y como prometí, aquí tienen el cap de la semana, lamento informarles que el próximo también será actualizado en sábado… bueno, la mala noticia es que si para el domingo en la mañana no lo han encontrado, se demorará dos semanas en lugar de una, sorry, pero no estoy muy segura de que pasará el próximo viernes que termine prácticas - . – en fin, haré hasta lo imposible por tener el cap listo para el próximo sábado._

_Y bueno, por el momento solo me resta agradecer sus reviews de todo corazón a Lady Indomitus Vaya, veo que ya eres clienta asidua, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad, y bueno, espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas, procuraré seguir poniendo el mismo empeño en capítulos subsecuentes, y a Kaame chan Prometo volverme a fijar en que película es, si la tercera o la cuarta :P y pues, lo del significado lo saqué de animelyricpuntocom, ahí tienen incluso la letra de la canción, lamentablemente, aun no tienen la traducción al inglés, pero bueno muchas gracias por escribirme, espero que te haya gustado este capitulillo, y, - vaya, no sabía que ya tenía admiradoras, pero muchas verys thankyous, prometo seguirme esforzando en este fic y pues, bueno, en capítulos anteriores había prometido que Sessho aparecería más y en realidad, había aparecido menos, así que, para las fans de Sessho kun espero que sus apariciones de esta semana las hayan dejado complacidas, y bueno, no me maten, no me había dado cuenta de que Izayoi lo estaba dejando medio en ridículo hasta que releí el cap :P, en fin, gracias a todos por leer y no olviden dejar un pequeño review, es facil, si ya se tomaron su tiempo para leer mis locuras, tómense un minutillo para mandarme un review que será agradecido y contestado con suma rapidez n.n_

_A, si, casi lo olvido, este capítulo está dedicado a mi querido cyberprimo Leo, n.n gracias por estar siempre preocupado por nosotros primo, como tú no hay dos._

_SARABA_

Kunai: Arma parecida a un cuchillo corto utilizado por los ninjas, para más información, busquen imágenes de Naruto o de algunos otros ninjas.

Saya: Aparece en la tercer película de inuyasha, así como Myoga, este youkai viejo es parte de los siervos más fieles y apegados a Inumaru, al grado de que, antes de morir, Inumaru encarga a Saya, Myoga y Totousai una tarea de suma importancia.


	8. Ángeles y demonios

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 8: Ángeles y Demonios_

-Finalmente llegamos Ah-Un.

Mencionó el joven youkai al contemplar a algunos metros el castillo de su abuelo, observó momentáneamente a la criatura y siguió adelante, aquella bestia bicéfala le brindaba seguridad, confianza y compañía, era la única criatura que había logrado ganarse todo aquello, no sin esfuerzo, Sesshomaru lo sabía bien, aun recordaba cuando su padre le había obsequiado el huevo del cual eclosionara su pequeña mascota, muchos años atrás, Sesshomaru tenía la estatura de un niño de 10 años en aquel entonces, recordaba muy bien como se divertía a costa de su mascota de dos cabezas, la golpeaba cuando se enfadaba, le ponía trampas cuando estaba aburrido, en ocasiones se divertía lanzándole piedras solo para ver al animal huir de un lado a otro para evitar ser alcanzado por alguno de aquellos proyectiles… hasta aquel día en el que Inumaru, por alguna extraña razón, decidió llevarse a su cachorro a visitar a un viejo hanyou que vivía en un acantilado a la orilla del mar; el niño de cabellos plateados se había llevado al animal porque Azumi no lo aguantaba, la verdad es que, aquel día, el cachorro se sentía sumamente fastidiado, hacía mucho calor y Ah-Un se había escondido en cuanto vio a su pequeño amo tomar uno de aquellos dolorosos proyectiles de piedra, entonces, al no encontrarlo, Sesshomaru se contento con perseguir alimañas para envenenarlas con sus manos, la verdad es que, le resultaba más divertido torturar a aquellos bichos insignificantes y ver como se revolcaban y huían de él, tan concentrado estaba en perseguir a una lagartija que corría con bastante rapidez, que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del acantilado sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la tierra bajo sus pies se desprendió solo de repente, fue cuestión de segundos, una eternidad para su pequeña mente infantil, finalmente entró al agua con un golpe, para él sordo, que lo dejó inconsciente, no se dio cuenta de que una criatura se había lanzado tras él por el acantilado y que con algo de esfuerzos lo sacó del fondo y lo llevó a la orilla, no fue sino hasta que despertó, que notó a aquella misma criatura bicéfala acurrucada a su lado para darle calor, la tarde estaba dando paso a la noche en ese preciso momento, y cuando finalmente el cielo se oscureció y la luna comenzó su recorrido habitual, Inumaru lo encontró abajo, en la costa, abrazado de su mascota para evitar morir de frío, desde entonces había comenzado a tratar mucho mejor a Ah-Un, ya no salía sin él alegando que requería de una bestia de carga… irónicamente, Ah-Un solo cargaba bolsas pequeñas de fruta, pan, o alguna cosa que su amo pudiera cargar sin mayor dificultad, nadie, salvo Sesshomaru y Ah-Un comprendían que el joven youkai necesitaba algo o alguien en quien confiar, y ese, era Ah-Un.

Finalmente llegaron, Sesshomaru se dirigió a sus habitaciones y se encerró solo llegar, se sentía feliz porque había logrado sobornar a un par de sirvientes del castillo de su padre, así que estaría bien informado, sin embargo, la conducta de Inumaru en los últimos días le había extrañado sobremanera, cada día que había pasado ahí, su padre le había comenzado a dejar más y más trabajo, cada vez era más el tiempo que pasaba con su nueva hembra que atendiendo a sus deberes como Lord de las Tierras Youkai Occidentales, lo que era aun más extraño, había alcanzado a ver la forma tan dedicada en que su padre cuidaba de aquella mujer, como si de repente esa humana se hubiera vuelto de cristal, no lo comprendía, no recordaba haberlo visto actuar de esa manera ni siquiera con Azumi… se golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza para que aquellos pensamientos se esfumaran y decidió seguir observando en dirección Sur, después de todo, tal vez lograra apresar al intruso antes de que su padre le diera caza, solo era cosa de tiempo y se desharía de aquel intruso para siempre.

En otro lugar algo más retirado, un hombre se encontraba firmando algunos documentos más, el dolor de cabeza en sus sienes le martilleaba cada dos por tres, aun así, debía terminar aquellos registros si quería estar preparado para lo que se avecinaba, Yoshitake Toriyama, terrateniente en occidente se sentía decepcionado de su hija, sólo, por la ausencia de su difunta esposa y completamente molesto por la inminente guerra que debía enfrentar por decidir no voltear la espalda del todo a su primogénita, estaba por terminar cuando Setsuna Takemaru, Jefe de sus ejércitos, tocó a la puerta para poder entrar.

-Pasa.

-Siento interrumpirlo señor, pero hemos encontrado algunas cosas en la entrada norte del castillo.

-¿Qué cosas Takemaru San?

-Alimentos, lanzas, arcos, katanas completamente nuevas, un barril de sal de mar, especias, telas de todos los tipos, barriles de vino y también joyas señor, perlas, rubíes, esmeraldas y oro, no sabemos que hacer con todo eso señor, es demasiado.

-…

-¿Toriyama San?

-Repártelo

-¿Co, como dice?

-Repártelo entre las tropas y los sirvientes, de lo que sobre regala la mitad a los hombres de la aldea, la otra mitad sepúltala en el patio de la casa que tengo en la aldea, esto último hazlo al anochecer, que nadie te vea.

-¿Está seguro señor?

-Completamente Takemaru San, completamente, si ya no tienes nada más que preguntar, puedes salir a realizar lo que te he ordenado.

-Si, señor.

El joven samurai se retiró de la habitación sumamente confuso, dejando al hombre mayor terminando de firmar más y más documentos, un par de testamentos para proteger a su hija y sus bienes después de la guerra, instrucciones precisas de que hacer dentro del castillo mientras durara el enfrentamiento, así como algunas listas de todo lo que faltaba por hacer en el castillo, solo le quedaban 3 lunas o un poco más antes de que Juzaburo Fudozawa y su hijo, Akira Fudozawa, llegaran a sus tierras para declarar una guerra que pudiera limpiar el honor y la reputación de Akira, y la verdad, Yoshitake quería dejar todo en orden antes de partir a lo que, estaba seguro, sería su última batalla.

Por su parte, Saya y algunos otros youkais se encontraban ocultos entre los árboles del bosque, observando cuanto habían dejado a la entrada del castillo Toriyama, finalmente observaron a Takemaru salir con sus hombres para llevar todo el cargamento al palacio y las enormes puertas cerrarse tras ellos.

-Vaya, el General estará muy contento cuando sepa que el padre de la princesa admitió cuanto dejamos en pago.

-¿De verdad crees que sepa que lo envió el General?

-Saya, no seas tonto, claro que lo sabe.

-¿Y entonces porque dejaría que sus hombres ingresaran las cosas Myoga?

-¿Y yo que se? Nunca he comprendido a los humanos.

-Tienes razón, sin embargo, ingresaron todo, hay que avisarle al amo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y, dile a esa bola de vagos con que nos mando que comiencen a marchar rumbo al palacio, sabes que a mi no me alcanzan a escuchar muy bien.

-Jijijijijijiji¿de verdad te has creído ese cuento Myoga?

-¿CÓMO QUE SI ME HE CREÍDO ESE CUENTO? CLARO QUE NO ES UN CUENTO, SI ME ESCUCHARAN BIEN, ACATARÍAN MIS ÓRDENES CON SOLO ESCUCHARME¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA AUTORIDAD QUE REPRESENTO PARA ESA MANADA DE SIERVOS?

-Si, si Myoga, lo que tú digas… ¡Y TODOS USTEDES¿QUÉ ESTAN VIENDO¡ES HORA DE VOLVER AL PALACIO!

-Araganes.

Inumaru por su parte se encontraba algo ocupado, Totousai había ido a visitarlo al amanecer, aquel anciano, aunque atolondrado, era de sus mejores amigos desde que lo conoció, sin olvidar que era el mejor forjando espadas, por eso le había pedido que le hiciera algunas modificaciones a una de sus espadas, Tessaiga.

-Entonces quieres que controle la sangre.

-Así es, tú mismo acabas de ver a Izayoi.

-Si, está esperando un cachorro, eres todo un pillo Inumaru, jejeje.

-Dejemos eso por favor, me preocupa lo que suceda si el cachorro que lleva en su vientre no puede controlar su lado youkai.

-Entiendo, entiendo, no te preocupes.

-Entonces¿puedes hacerlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Modificar a Tessaiga?

-¿Para que la debo modificar? Es una estupenda espada.

-n.nUuy… necesito que controle la sangre del nuevo cachorro que tendré.

-Ah, eso… debiste decírmelo antes¿sabes?

-… n.nUuy lo se Totousai, lo se¿y entonces?

-Claro que puedo, tú solo entrégamela¿para cuando quieres que la tenga lista?

-Lo más pronto posible Totousai, te lo agradecería mucho.

-Déjalo en mis manos, ya verás que la dejo perfecta.

Ambos youkais se estrecharon las garras antes de que el Inu no Taisho le entregara el arma a Totousai, a quien despidió junto con su hembra un poco más tarde, estaba a punto de retirarse a sus habitaciones junto con aquella vestal de cabellos negros, sin embargo, ambos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los espías de Inumaru, Izayoi tuvo que continuar el camino sola a sus habitaciones para que su marido pudiera hablar con aquel youkari de cabellos rojos y anaranjados, aspecto de humano sumamente musculoso y fieros ojos púrpura.

-¿Ya lo identificaron?

-No estamos muy seguro de que sea el youkai que pensamos mi lord, pero hemos identificado cuando será su próximo movimiento.

-Bien, habla…

Ambos youkais continuaron hablando un rato más, finalmente, el lider de los espías se marchó, Inumaru pudo ir donde la princesa para recostarse en la cama sintiéndose sumamente cansado, Izayoi se sentó a su lado e Inumaru se volteó para poder acariciar el vientre ligeramente hinchado de aquella humana, dicha y preocupación nunca habían sido sentimientos que se encontraran al mismo tiempo en el General Perro, sin embargo, esta era una de esas excepciones.

-¿Qué sucedió Inumaru?

-Parece que ya sabemos a que youkai estamos persiguiendo.

-Ya veo… ¿qué harán cuando se enteren?

-Pues, en realidad, lo averigüemos o no, debo ir a darle caza cuando la luna haya cambiado dos veces de cara.

-Podría ser peligroso.

-Lo se, pero, no te preocupes Izayoi chan, tengo que volver, necesito volver para protegerte y cuidar de nuestro cachorro.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Las palabras ya no fueron necesarias, ambos se recostaron para poder descansar de aquella noticia tan amarga, y es que, sin importar cuan poderoso fuera Inumaru, Izayoi no podía olvidar como lo había encontrado la primera vez que lo vio, cinco años atrás.

Dos días más tarde uno de los sirvientes contratados por Sesshomaru caminaba con rumbo a la salida del palacio de Eichi, el padre de Azumi, al parecer, aquel miserable sirviente no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso en aquel terreno, porque la mismísima Azumi lo interceptó a dos pasillos de la habitación de Sesshomaru, estaba atónita, furiosa, y eso solo le daba más fuerza física, por lo cual, tapar la boca del desdichado y cargarlo con dirección a su habitación no había sido gran problema, aun no se explicaba si había escuchado bien al pasar frente a la recámara de su vástago, tenía que verificarlo.

-¡Maldito perro desgraciado! Debo haber escuchado mal, pero, tú me dirás la verdad, más te vale dejar de temblar y no hacer mucho ruido o lo lamentarás¿has entendido?

-S, si señora.

-Bien, muy bien, me vas a repetir lo último que le comentaste al joven Sesshomaru.

-¿Lo, lo último?

Kami, aquella hembra era realmente exquisita, pero aterraba más que las arpías y las diosas del infierno todas juntas, al grado de que había olvidado por completo cuanto había dicho al joven de cabellos plateados, si al menos no lo viera de esa forma tan, tan intimidante…

-Si, lo último que le dijiste, imbecil, quiero que me repitas palabra por palabra lo que le contestaste a mi hijo sobre el extraño comportamiento de tu amo.

-El, el comportamiento de mi, de mi a, a… ah si, si, ya, ya recuerdo, pe, perdone que lo, lo olvida…

-¿QUIERES DEJAR DE TARTAMUDEAR CON UN DEMONIO?

-Lo, lo siento…

-Muy bien, maldita sabandija infeliz, respira, tranquilízate y dime lo que le dijiste a mi hijo cuando yo iba pasando o de lo contrario, lamentarás haber puesto el primer pie en este lugar.

-… yo, yo solo le estaba diciendo, que Inumaru Sama esta, e, emocionado por, la señora Izayoi…

-Si, si, eso escuché, pero comentaste algo más después de eso.

-Bu, bueno, le dije que, la señora Izayoi está, está en cinta, po, por eso el amo la, está protegiendo, tanto…

-Muy bien, has sido un buen sirviente, entonces ese desgraciado además de acostarse con humanas hediondas y hacerlas sus hembras las deja preñadas, muy interesante…

-¿Pu, puedo irme ahora, señora?

-… Hum?... si, puedes irte… pero directo al infierno gusano traidor

Acto seguido, Azumi sopló ligeramente sobre el rostro del sirviente, su tez azul grisácea pasó rápidamente a un morado tenue, luego al blanco, los labios de aquel youkai de un solo ojo se pusieron morados al instante, mientras de su garganta salían sonidos guturales, producto del enorme esfuerzo que hacía este por poder respirar y dejar pasar el aire a sus pulmones, cosa imposible después de aquella exposición de veneno en polvo al que había sido sometido, ese era el sello de Azumi, su piel podía crear esporas microscópicas de un veneno sumamente tóxico y letal que al ser sopladas al rostro de la víctima, cerraban los conductos pulmonares, luego de lo cual viajaban rápidamente por las venas hasta alojarse en el corazón, el cual quedaba paralizado al momento del primer contacto con las esporas; aquel desafortunado sirviente pronto se encontró en el suelo, muerto por asfixia, y tardaría algo en desintegrarse, así que Azumi no tardó en llamar a sus mucamas para que lo sacaran y advirtieran que si ingresaba algún otro sirviente de Inumaru a su casa, los guardias y las sirvientas pagarían por el sirviente, francamente, aquella hembra de cabellos rubios estaba completamente fuera de si, pero hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse, ya había tardado demasiado en ponerle fin al problema de la humana.

Esa noche, Azumi salió de la casa de su padre para dirigirse hacia las cuevas cercanas, la entrada era gigantesca, y el interior era oscuro por completo, sin embargo, aquella luna creciente en la frente de Azumi tenía su utilidad para ocasiones como aquella, podía generar un resplandor que dejara ver a Azumi por donde iba, así se fue metiendo por una serie de túneles y cuevas, hasta que llegó a una más acogedora que las demás, había fuego ardiendo en su interior, algunos cojines, una mesa baja, botellas de sake y barriles de agua, sobrantes de comida apilados en una esquina de la cueva y un futón enorme en el extremo contrario del lugar, Azumi colocó la palma extendida en la pared de piedra y comenzó a hacer una serie de sonidos rítmicos en ella, pronto apareció una figura alta y estilizada a pesar de los músculos del pecho, el cabello largo iba suelto y completamente húmedo, adornando un rostro masculino y fiero, sus ojos se perdían debajo de un amplio fleco rebelde que caía hasta la nariz del dueño, quien se acercó rápidamente a la youkai en la entrada, se detuvo unos centímetros antes y luego se arrodilló frente a ella sin dejar de verla a la cara.

-¿Qué se le ofrece a mi ama y señora?

Preguntó con una voz profunda y ligeramente gutural, algo ronca y en cierto modo, melodiosa.

-Quiero que te deshagas de una humana.

-¿Se refiere a la humana en el castillo de…

-A esa misma.

-¿Cuándo, mi señora, debo acabar con la vida de la humana?

-La próxima luna nueva.

-Entiendo¿hay algo más que deba saber?

-Si, nadie te espera dentro de 5 días.

-Comprendo.

Silencio, Azumi optó entonces por darse la media vuelta y regresar a casa, sin embargo, luego de dar algunos pasos, se detuvo en su andar y volteó a observar a aquel youkai, una sonrisa siniestra surcó su rostro mientras observaba a aquel ser aun arrodillado.

-Hazla sufrir, eso me complacerá más que cualquier otra cosa que puedas hacer por mi.

Un ligero destello entre verde y azul fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta, había captado el mensaje a la perfección, ahora podría descansar tranquila.

Los días pasaron, Sesshomaru recibió un informe detallado de los movimientos de su padre por correo aéreo y algo más, estaba a punto de leer lo que más le interesaba saber cuando su abuelo, Eichi, decidió dar uno de sus pequeños paseos por palacio, y pasar justo por donde estaba el joven youkai, este solo pudo enrollar el papel y esconderlo entre las piedras de aquel muro antes de que su abuelo llegara.

-Sesshomaru kun, que bueno que te encuentro.

-¿Acaso me estabas buscando, abuelo?

-Si, así, es verás, tengo un pequeño problema de papeles que un youkai tan instruido como tú podrá resolver sin mayor problema.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente Sesshomaru, lo que es más, si tienes tiempo para ayudar a… tu padre… entonces también tienes tiempo de ayudarme a mi, después de todo, ya va siendo hora de que también comiences a hacerte cargo de las posesiones que les dejaré a tu madre y a ti.

El youkai de finas y albinas facciones solo atinó a levantar una de sus cejas en señal de desagrado y sorpresa, ya era bastante tener que ayudar a su padre con esos patéticos documentos unos cuantos días cada luna llena como para tener que ayudar ahora al viejo senil y lujurioso de su abuelo… ni hablar, no tuvo otra opción que acompañar al anciano, quien al ver su gesto lo tomó del brazo para obligarlo a caminar hacia el cuarto destinado a almacenar los papeles y documentos importantes del lugar…

… vaya, al fin había resuelto el "pequeño problema" de ese viejo hentai¿Quién diría que el acostarse con cuanta hembra se pusiera en su camino causaría tantos problemas? Lo que es más¿Quién habría pensado que aquel cínico y desvergonzado youkai casi anciano no solo obligaba a las muchachas del servicio a complacerlo, sino que además, tenía serios problemas por haber desvirgado a varias youkais nobles de las fronteras de sus tierras, era realmente asqueroso todo aquel asunto, pero no había mucho tiempo que perder, Sesshomaru volvió al muro donde había escondido cuidadosamente el informe, estaba oscuro, había anochecido demasiado pronto, eso no le impidió encontrar el informe y leerlo al acercarse a una de las ventanas…

-Interesante, así que no están seguros pero parece que mi padre lo conoce… y le dará caza dentro durante la próxima luna nueva, interesante, así que mi otro informante no volvió a palacio… madre no tiene remedio, será mejor que nadie se entere…

Acto seguido, el pequeño papel fue incinerado instantáneamente en las palmas del joven youkai, ahora solo debía regresar a su habitación, y lo más pronto posible, a juzgar por la posición de las estrellas, ya debía ser bastante tarde, casi de madrugada. Así fue que Sesshomaru avanzó descuidadamente hacia sus habitaciones, el problema es que un grito de su madre había llamado su atención, aguzó los sentidos al máximo y se dirigió lo más silencioso que pudo a la habitación de su Azumi, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando alguien más la abrió por él, ambos cayeron al suelo, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no dejó que esto entorpeciera sus movimientos, instintivamente lanzó una descarga de veneno a los ojos de su agresor, entonces notó algo, aquella silueta era la de un youkai con forma humana, el cabello, que suelto le llegaría a los hombros, iba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, la silueta, aunque musculosa, era estilizada, lo cual se denotaba en sus ropajes negros con motivos rojos que llevaba tan entallados, al parecer aquellas ropas negras con detalles rojos eran algo así como pantalones y una playera desmangada pegada al cuerpo del sujeto, las facciones de aquel youkai eran bastante varoniles, la tez un poco bronceada, ligeramente, su cabello castaño se había desordenado un poco a causa del golpe y el veneno, y sus ojos, los cuales abrió luego de algún tiempo, esta vez pudo notar cada detalle con claridad a causa de la luz proveniente de una de las ventanas, eran rojos con el iris verdes y la circunferencia azul, esos ojos eran casi gatunos… imposible, era el mismísimo intruso, y saliendo de la habitación de su madre, quien había gritado segundos atrás… la sangre hirvió en las venas de Sesshomaru ante la escalofriante idea que había pasado por su mente.

-¡Maldito insecto, pero te juro que desearás no haber nacido nunca.

Acto seguido, sacó su látigo de veneno y comenzó a latiguear al youkai con una mano, mientras con la otra le lanzaba esferas de gas venenoso que comenzaron a provocar quemaduras a la ropa de aquel misterioso personaje, el cual no tardó de ponerse en pie y saltar por la ventana, Sesshomaru saltó tras él, lamentando por algunos instantes el no tener alguna poderosa katana como las de su padre – ¡DEJA DE HUIR MALDITA ALIMAÑA! – estaba fuera de si, persiguiendo al intruso mientras le gritaba improperios, evitando los shurikens y kunais que aquel youkai le lanzaba una y otra vez mientras avanzaba, esta vez no lo tomaría por sorpresa, y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, una voz demasiado familiar, demasiado conocida, demasiado dolorosa en aquella súplica, lo hizo detenerse en seco - ¡SESSHOMARU, DÉJALO IR! – El tiempo se congeló a su alrededor, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, el intruso escapando por el muro sur, pasando a los guardias sin mayor problema, él mismo volteando desconcertado al castillo, su madre, asomada por la ventana de sus habitaciones gritándole que se detuviera, Azumi estaba viva¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Un cuervo demonio ingresó en la habitación de Lord Inumaru y se posó junto a este, comenzó entonces a graznar lo más bajo posible junto al susceptible oído del youkai, quien abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, para evitar despertar a la joven durmiendo a su lado, el frío de la madrugada caló en su piel desnuda, mientras tomaba el pequeño papel de arroz y lo leía a la luz de la luna, finalmente habían averiguado la identidad del youkai al que le estaban dando caza, era un viejo conocido de Inumaru al cual esperaba no volver a ver en toda su vida, se trataba de…

-¿Konoye?

-Por favor Sesshomaru, tranquilízate, te lo ruego.

No cabía en si de la sorpresa, así que su madre sabía quien era el intruso, no solo eso, lo llamaba por su nombre como una vez llamara a su padre, y ahora, encima de todo, suplicaba por la vida de aquel youkai del cual Sesshomaru tenía un solo recuerdo, rescatado de su más tierna infancia al escuchar el nombre de su atacante en labios de su madre.

-¿Se puede saber como demonios quieres que me calme?

-Sesshomaru, por favor, te conozco, si no te tranquilizas irás tras él, podrías, podrías salir herido.

Lágrimas, había lágrimas en el rostro de su madre, y Sesshomaru la conocía de sobra, no le preocupaba que otros youkais lo hirieran, de hecho, ella lo animaba para que peleara de vez en vez con algún poderoso youkai solo para que se entrenara, sin importar cuanto daño recibiera.

-Eso no es lo que te preocupa.

-Claro que me preocupa, eres mi hijo Sesshomaru, dime¿qué haría si tú…

-Estaba seguro de que ese engendro te había matado, yo estaba intentando vengarte cuando volviste para suplicarme por su vida…

-Sesshomaru por favor…

Había algo más, Sesshomaru hizo memoria, de pronto algo no encajaba como debiera¿Por qué Konoye había salido del cuarto de su madre¿Por qué tan de repente y con la guardia baja? Lo que era aun más intrigante, su madre no olía como una hembra herida, había algo que no le gustaba nada, y entonces su memoria lo llevó automáticamente a escuchar nuevamente el grito de su madre, ese no había sido un grito de auxilio o de dolor, había sido un grito de…

-¿Placer?

-¿Qué, que estás diciendo hijo?

-…

-Sesshomaru, no me mires así¿Qué tienes?... Por favor contéstame… DEJA DE MIRARME DE ESA FORMA.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo ese tal Konoye en TU habitación?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste madre¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa criatura en tus aposentos a estas horas?

-No seas impertinente Sesshomaru¿cómo te atreves a pensar que yo…

-TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA Y QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA.

-… PUES NO ES ALGO QUE TE IMPORTE.

-…

-¿Sesshomaru?

-Es tu amante ¿verdad?

-…

Estaba conmocionada, la habían descubierto… de nuevo¿cómo había sido tan estúpida para dejar que la emoción y el placer la dominaran al grado de no controlar su respiración? Estaba atrapada, su hijo lo sabía y no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría, se acercó un poco a él, estaba pensando mientras la veía, estaba segura, podía notar con claridad el cúmulo de ideas y recuerdos desbordándose en la mente de Sesshomaru a través de sus ojos.

-Entonces a eso se refería mi padre.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Hace algunas lunas le pregunté finalmente porque te había devuelto, me dijo que mantuviera los ojos abiertos, que había cosas que no había notado, y ahora, al ver tus ojos… tú ya habías sido descubierta¿no es así?

-Sesshomaru…

-Mi padre se dio cuenta de que lo engañabas con ese otro youkai¿no es así?

-Yo, yo…

-¡MALDICIÓN!

Algunos jarrones y otros adornos junto con una mesa volaron por la habitación, volviéndose añicos al aterrizar cerca de la criatura de cabellos rubios y ojos carmesí.

-Tú lo engañabas, aprovechabas su campañas militares y sus viajes de negocios para verte con ese infeliz que ha estado asesinando a las criadas, y encima me hiciste pensar que él tenía toda la culpa de lo que había sucedido¿no puedo creer que fueras tan cínica madre?

-Y yo no puedo creer que me estés hablando en ese tono Sesshomaru, soy tu madre y me debes respeto, no puedes tratarme como si fuera una…

-¿Una que? Dilo, vamos, dilo, eres menos que una meretriz¿lo sabías? Incluso ellas tienen más decencia que la que tú has tenido en los últimos años, y ¿sabes que? Yo me largo, ya es bastante soportar a ese depravado anciano senil que tengo por abuelo como para también convivir con una adúltera como tú.

Lo había hecho, la había lastimado, lo supo en el momento en que sintió las manos de su madre estamparse con fuerza sobre su rostro y dejarle arañones en el camino, pero ya no importaba, nada importaba, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus habitaciones con Azumi tras él gritándole improperios por la enorme falta de respeto que había cometido contra ella, decidió entonces que la ignoraría por completo, no volvería a dirigirle la palabra nunca más, no volvería a verla jamás… y nunca, nunca tomaría una hembra, adoptaría cachorros machos cuando sintiera que sus días fueran insuficientes para seguir, pero jamás tomaría una hembra, si su madre era capaz de cometer atrocidades y de engañar al youkai al cual decía haber amado con toda su alma¿qué le esperaba a él? Unas cosas más, y se encaminó a los establos, despertó a su fiel Ah-Un, salió con su mascota, con Azumi pisándole los talones y gritándole que le pidiera perdón de rodillas por la humillación por la que la había hecho pasar, ni pensarlo, era hora de intentar algo nuevo, cerró los ojos mientras tomaba las riendas del bicéfalo y concentró su energía hasta lograr cerrar una esfera de energía a la que su madre no podía entrar, volvió a concentrarse, recordando lo que le dijera su padre la primera vez que viajaran en algo similar… y la esfera se elevó por el aire, no sabía a donde iría, pero se iría lo más lejos posible de casa de Azumi, donde ella no pudiera encontrarlo… y con eso en mente, la esfera tomó velocidad mientras se desplazaba por los cielos, dejando a una rubia despampanante con el alma hecha trizas.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Pido a todos mis lectores una enorme, enormísima disculpa por esta demora, no fue mi intención extenderme más de lo que había avisado, sin embargo estamos en evaluaciones en la escuela, a mi máquina le entró un virus y me borró varias veces este cap antes de que pudiera siquiera terminarlo ToT sin olvidar que estuve cerca de 3 días sin máquina, pero bueno, aquí está finalmente el capítulo 8, espero que sea de su agrado, y bueno, haré lo posible por publicar el cap 9 el sábado a más tardar, palabra del Osito Bimbo y la Vírgen Marinela._

_Bueno, antes de continuar y pasar a otra cosa, quiero agradecer a Lady Indomitus y Kaamenchan por su apoyo, de verdad, mil gracias, de no ser por ustedes, este cap tal vez aun estaría sin terminar, en serio, es por eso que les quiero dedicar este y el próximo capítulo n.n, y bueno, lo se, el misterio de Koyame se terminó, pero no se preocupen, aun faltan muchas cosas por suceder a nuestros personajes, recordemos que se acerca una guerra y Azumi le dio instrucciones muy claras a su… ehm¿"lacayo" les parece un buen término:P en fin, de aquí a que nace Inuyasha (dentro de 3 meses más según la cronología de la historia) sucederán aún más cosas, así que ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!_

_SARABA_

Shuriken: Es el nombre que reciben las estrellas de los ninjas, para más detalles pueden ver Naruto o fijarse en algunos digimons como Shurimon ;)

Bicéfalo: Criatura de dos cabezas.

Meretriz: Nadie me ha preguntado por esta y tampoco es palabra nipona, sin embargo, por si alguien desconoce el significado, es otra forma de llamar a las sexoservidoras.


	9. Dulce Paraíso, Dulce realidad

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 9: Dulce Paraíso, Dulce realidad_

El sol ingresó por la ventana, colándose lentamente, formando figuras extrañas con sus destellos que comenzaron a molestar el sueño de una criatura de finas y nobles facciones enteramente femeninas, su piel blanca enmarcada por su largo cabello negro solo resaltaban aquel color sonrosado de labios y mejillas, pronto un par de ojos azules se abrieron poco a poco, resistiéndose aun a abrirse por completo. Por un momento se sintió desconcertada, aquello donde estaba recostada no era un futón, era otra cosa, sabía lo que era, pero el nombre se le resistía, estaba hecho de madera y era sumamente blando, había una tela casi transparente cayendo en cascadas alrededor del mueble, protegiendo su sueño de insectos, polvo y en cierto modo, de la tenue luz entrando por la ventana, observó entonces con detenimiento como la luz convertía en oro y plata un espejo montado en un mueble también extraño, y a la vez conocido, observó con detenimiento el biombo al lado de aquel mueble, podía notar algunas ropas colgando de aquel lugar y otras más desperdigadas por el suelo de madera pulida, había ropa suya y ropa de otra persona, ropa elegante y suave a la vista, pronto su mente le dio respuestas mientras el sueño la abandonaba poco a poco, ahora recordaba bien, esa era su habitación, el espejo y el mueble pertenecían a un tocador occidental, ella estaba recostada sobre una cama, con un suave colchón de plumas, el dosel cerrado había sido un pequeño capricho aquella noche en que, sin prisas, y con más ceremonias para desvestirse de lo que era usual, se entregó a su señor con toda calma, extasiándose al descubrir miles de formas de devolverle el placer que le había provocado hasta entonces, una sonrisa amplia cubrió su rostro, el cual volteó ligeramente, buscando al portador de aquellos ojos, más dorados que los rayos del sol… ahí estaba, hermoso y divino al mismo tiempo, un ángel desnudo cuya garra no dejaba de rozar su brazo, lo observó con detenimiento, el semblante relajado, los rastros de una sonrisa, las marcas en las mejillas, el cabello plateado cayendo libremente por su espalda, musculosa y firme, pero estilizado, observó la fina tela azul que los había envuelto y resguardado del frío de la noche anterior, no es que hiciera demasiado, pero recordaba a la perfección el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban, estaban ardiendo en deseo la noche anterior, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar, sin dejar de observar al youkai a su lado, no podía creer cuan feliz era, acercó entonces su manos a su vientre abultado, no era mucho, aunque le extrañaba la rapidez con que crecía, Myoga le había explicado que mientras los bebés humanos tardan 9 meses en nacer y los youkais 4, los hanyous tardaban entre 5 y 6 meses, aun así, se sentía feliz.

Un último vistazo a aquel rostro que aun dormía plácidamente y se deslizó con cuidado por la cama, cerró un poco la ventana para que el sol no despertara al ángel dormido, se vistió y bajó apresurada a las cocinas, debía moverse con rapidez para prepararle algo sabroso cuando despertara, ahora sabía lo que a Inumaru le gustaba más para desayunar, por eso no perdía la oportunidad de despertarlo con un sabroso desayuno en la cama.

Flotaba, entre un mar de calma y tranquilidad, siendo traspasado por infinitos rayos cálidos de felicidad y amor, la temperatura era perfecta, el aire emanaba un conocido aroma a flores y madres que solo lo relajaban más, se sentía lleno, se sentía pleno como jamás en toda su existencia… pronto el aroma cambió, pero seguía siendo delicioso, escucho una risa suave mientras volvía a su cuerpo, poco a poco fue dejando el mundo de los sueños, guiado por el tacto suave de su piel desnuda contra la tersa piel de otra persona, no eran garras las que se paseaban por su espalda, eran dedos finos y blancos que conocía a la perfección, pronto sintió unos labios posarse cual mariposas en la única mejilla que no estaba pegada a la almohada de plumas en que su rostro reposaba, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, esbozando una sonrisa al ver a aquella hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules, los observó un momento, leyendo en ellos felicidad por sobre todos los otros sentimientos que aquella criatura poseía, Kami, era tan perfecta…

-¿No piensas desayunar hoy?

Dijo aquella ninfa entre pequeñas risas que no hicieron más, que hacerlo sentir como en el sueño.

-Claro que si, es solo que, la compañía me ha dejado extasiado.

Más de aquellas risas y el youkai se incorporó finalmente, ambos se sentaron en la cama para desayunar entre bromas y juegos, eran como dos cachorros en una fiesta interminable y magnífica.

Algo más tarde, el youkai y su mujer bajaron hasta uno de los inmensos jardines de aquel castillo, él solo la observaba después de haberla acompañado a buscar flores de campanilla al prado donde se conocieron, la observó arrodillarse frente a un pequeño altar levantado en el centro de aquel jardín, la vio ofrendar aquella flor y la escuchó repetir la misma oración a su madre, no entendía porque hacía todo aquello a un ser que ya no existía, aun así, la acompañaba, sabía que Izayoi ya no sentía dolor por aquella antigua pérdida, pero tampoco la contradecía, después de todo, aquellos eran ritos humanos.

-Creo que es hora de que vayas a tu despacho.

-¿Me corres Izayoi?

-No, de ninguna manera, pero ayer mencionaste algo sobre unas misivas urgentes.

-Estar contigo es más urgente.

-(risa contenida) yo no me molestaré porque estés con los papeles, pero los dueños de esas misivas podrían molestarse.

-¿Acaso importa?

-¡INUMARU, BÁJAME, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡NOS VAMOS A CAER! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-No te bajaré hasta que retires lo dicho.

-No lo haré, jajajajajajajajaja, bájame Inumaru.

-No hasta que digas que eres más importante.

-Inumaru, bájame, jajajajajajajajajaja, aunque lo fuera, es más urgente eso, jajajajaja.

-Qué humana tan terca eres, tendré que torturarte de otra forma.

-Inumaru, bájame… ¿qué haces? No no no no no no no, Inumaru, espera, jajajajajajajajaja, por favor Inumaru, sabes que no me gustan las alturas.

-A mi no me lo parece, te aferras más… mmmhh, debería hacer esto más seguido, tus uñas en mi espalda se sienten…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, INUMARU, BÁJAME, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO, INUMARU, ME HACES COSQUILLAS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, POR FAVOR.

Ambos flotaban dentro de una burbuja a tal altura, que podía verse perfectamente el castillo y el bosque cercano, Inumaru besaba divertido a su esposa, quien aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de poder flotar en aquella burbuja de viento, así estuvieron un tiempo, hasta que Inumaru sintió algo inusual en su vientre, ambos bajaron a tierra, e Inumaru posó su rostro en el vientre de Izayoi.

-No tienes que arrodillarte para pedir disculpas.

-Ssshhht, espera, espera.

-¿Sucede algo Inumaru?

-El cachorro… se movió, estoy seguro de que se movió.

-Claro que se movió, se mueve todo el tiempo.

-¿Ya lo habías sentido?

-Tiene 2 o 3 noches que siento como se mueve.

-¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?

-No tiene tanto que me embaracé, no pensé que pudieras sentirlo también.

-Ya veo… espera, espera.

-¿Qué espero?

-Shht, puedo escucharlo.

-¿Escucharlo?

-Si… su corazón… el corazón de nuestro cachorro late muy rápido.

Por un momento se sintió sorprendida, después, sencillamente se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel espectáculo, su esposo arrodillado, abrazándole las piernas como un chiquillo, con una oreja pegada a su vientre, era una visión cargada de ternura la que tenía en ese momento, aquel fiero y poderoso guerrero youkai atento a cuanto pasaba dentro de su vientre, maravillado como si fuera la primera vez que tenía un cachorro, no pudo resistir acariciar su cabello en ese momento, conmovida como estaba, sin embargo, el youkai estaba tan absorto, que no pareció notar aquella caricia.

Finalmente cedió, su hembra tenía toda la razón al recordarle de aquellas misivas, algunos eran requerimientos de sus espías para que él fuera durante la luna nueva, habían localizado cual era el camino que Konoye solía tomar esas noches en específico, y el terreno les facilitaba ponerle una emboscada, conociendo a su presa como lo hacía, era mejor atacarlo de esa forma para no arriesgar su vida; también había algunas misivas de las costas de la isla donde residía, había un rumor de que Espíritu Dragón andaba suelto y destrozando cuanto encontraba, sin hacer distinción entre youkais y humanos, claro que, eran solo rumores, Inumaru esperaba que fuera mentira, su padre había muerto al eliminar a Espíritu Dragón apenas nació Sesshomaru, en aquel entonces, muchos youkais corrieron el rumor de que Espíritu Dragón había tenido un vástago años atrás, el cual se encontraba oculto bajo la tierra, ganando fuerzas para el momento en que su poder destructivo fuera suficiente como para destruir todo Japón y buscar así oro y otras joyas, después de todo, los dragones eran como los cuervos, solo buscaban oro para si.

Por otra parte, Izayoi se encontraba en la cocina, ayudando a preparar lo que se serviría para comer, tenía mucha servidumbre, pero era un pequeño capricho que tenía el prepararle algo a Inumaru.

-¿Y quiere un macho o una hembra, Izayoi Sama?

Preguntaba Akemi, una youkai de piel azulada, con algunas escamas en la piel y cabellos lilas con azul y verde, semejantes a las algas marinas, un par de ojos verde agua resaltaban en su cara ovalada, era de la misma estatura que Izayoi, y aparentaba contar con 17 o 18 años humanos.

-No estoy muy segura, sería lindo que Buda me enviara una niñita de cabellos plateados, pero, también sería divertido e interesante que me mandara un niño.

-Entonces tal vez debería tener gemelos Izayoi Sama.

Comentó Koken, esta era una hanyou de piel amarillenta y ojos razgados, sus cabellos grises delataban su parte de sangre hanyou, tenía garras mucho más pequeñas que las de una youkai normal, era alta, casi tanto como el mismo Inumaru, carecía de colmillos, y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, aunque de tamaño humano, por lo cual, tal anomalía solo se notaba cuando se recogía el cabello en una cola alta, como lo hacía en ese momento, en cuanto a su apariencia, bien podría pasar por una mujer de 25 años con un cuerpo bastante curveado, cosa que avergonzaba sobremanera a la joven hanyou.

-Ustedes los hanyous no saben nada de nada Koken, si la señora Izayoi fuera a tener gemelos, su vientre estaría mucho más hinchado.

-¿Más? Pero Naora San, apenas tengo una luna y media.

-Por eso mismo lo digo señora, ya he visto embarazos de hanyous gemelos, y créamelo, su vientre no está tan hinchado como para que sean dos.

Izayoi observó a la cocinera en jefe, una youkai obesa, casi redonda, con los ojos casi cerrados, no sabía de que color eran por esta razón, sus cabellos canosos denotaban su edad, si fuera humana, tendría 50 o 55 años, muchos para aquella época, estaba ligeramente encorvada, y su piel, cada día más blanca, ahora tenía el mismo tono que la de la misma Izayoi, según había escuchado a Myoga, Naora San era una hembra bellísima, sumamente delgada, con unos bellísimos ojos de zafiro que eran un arma mortal por el encanto que desplegaban, sus cabellos rojos como el mismo fuego volaban libremente al viento, seduciendo con su voluptuoso movimiento a cualquier macho, humano o youkai que se le acercase, y su piel, tenía un color cobrizo sencillamente irresistible.

-Pero yo tengo una duda a ese respecto Naora San.

-Habla Shiori.

Esta era la última ayudante de cocina en entrar al servicio, llevaba cerca de 4 años viviendo en aquel lugar, era una criatura extraña, su madre había sido humana, mientras su padre era un hanyou, parecía más humana que youkai como pasaba con Koken, sus cabellos eran castaños, igual que sus ojos, su piel era blanca, como la piel de los sirvientes del castillo Toriyama, su estatura era la normal en una humana, carecía de garras, sus orejas eran iguales a las de Izayoi, aunque un tanto más grandes, solo sus colmillos sobresalían, era quizá, el único rastro de su sangre de youkai, y era sumamente joven, apenas tenía 35 años, lo cual, traduciendo su apariencia en la de un humano promedio, vendría a equivaler a la edad de Izayoi.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que en la familia del amo, el primogénito siempre es varón y, si mal no recuerdo, el amo ya tuvo uno.

Las otras hembras se voltearon a verla con el semblante bastante serio, cosa que Izayoi notó instantáneamente.

-Yo también había escuchado algo similar, eso solo me hace tener más curiosidad sobre mi bebé.

A pesar del comentario, los ánimos no se calmaron del todo, y la pobre Shiori lo notó.

Shiori.- ¿Si no metí la pata con ese comentario, entonces porque me ven así?

Koken.- No has aprendido nada¿verdad Shiori?

Naora.- Si, llevas cuatro años en este castillo y aun no puedes hablar con propiedad.

Shiori.- Pe, pe, pero, es que yo…

Akemi.- Sin peros, y no estés tartamudeando tanto¿Cuándo vas a aprender que somos machos y hembras, no varones y no se que más?

Izayoi.- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Todas voltearon a ver a su señora, era normal que se riera, pero no de esa forma, la observaron por un momento, como pidiendo alguna explicación a su reacción.

-Yo, lo siento, jijijijijiji, es solo que, no creí que le dieran tanta importancia (aguantando la risa)

Las demás voltearon a verse unas a otras, finalmente rompieron en risas, eran pequeños detalles, pero la forma de hablar de Shiori solo demostraba cuanto tiempo había estado viviendo entre los humanos, si bien, en cuatro años había aprendido bastante sobre la forma de hablar y llevarse como hacían los youkais, aun a veces se le escapaban algunas cosas.

La comida transcurrió como era usual desde hacía más de un mes, entre bromas y comentarios amables entre los señores del castillo, definitivamente, Inumaru no había reído tanto en toda su vida, se había acostumbrado a tanta felicidad y ya no concebía su vida sin aquellas pláticas tranquilas y alegres, sin aquellas bromas, sin aquellas risas… sin aquella hembra humana.

-¿Y salió volando?

-Desde la ventana de la última habitación de la torre hasta el jardín, mi padre estuvo a punto de quedarse sin ojos de tanto que los abrió al ver como se iba a pique aquel documento.

-No me lo imagino¿y tú que hiciste?

-Correr a esconderme¿qué más podía hacer? Era un cachorro tan pequeño, que no me explico como se me pudo caer por una ventana que ni siquiera alcanzaba.

-Jajajajajaja, increíble, el gran Inumaru escondiéndose de una tunda.

-Vamos, se más comprensiva conmigo, mi padre era un youkai bastante ocupado, meterse con sus documentos era una terrible falta para él¿y tú?

-¿Yo que?

-Una anécdota graciosa de tu infancia.

-Déjame pensar…

-Por favor, no me vayas a contar una con tu nana.

Izayoi pareció molesta por aquel último comentario, Inumaru apenas y pudo contener la risa al verla.

-Mi señor es muy gracioso.

-Mi hembra es algo sarcástica por lo que acabo de notar.

Ambos rieron luego de un momento.

-Las únicas anécdotas graciosas sin mi nana son de cuando vivía mi madre.

-Si te molesta, entonces…

-No, no, de eso hace ya muchos años.

Una sonrisa de aquella mujer, y su preocupación desapareció, no le gustaba incomodarla de verdad, solo en broma.

-Recuerdo que, en una ocasión estaba jugando con una pelota y la pelota quedó atrapada entre las ramas de un árbol, no había nadie cerca para que me ayudara a bajarla, así que, comencé a treparlo.

-Creí que las hembras humanas no podían trepar a los árboles.

-Pues, no nos lo permiten, yo tenía que hacerlo a escondidas.

-Que cachorra taaaaan mala.

-Jajajajajaja, déjame continuar, estaba por alcanzar la pelota cuando mi madre entró al jardín y comenzó a gritar "Izayoi, Izayoi¿Dónde estás pequeña? Más vale que salgas de tu escondite", fue tanta mi sorpresa de que estuviera a punto de descubrirme, que me caí.

-¿Sobre tu madre?

-Si, así fue.

-¿Y ella que dijo?

-Dijo, "¡Por Buda, están cayendo niñitas desobedientes del cielo!"

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja¿y la pelota?

-La pelota se quedó en la rama, otro niño subió después a bajarla de ahí, me parece que, fue Setsuna kun, al parecer siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitaba.

-Vaya cosas.

Un poco más de charla, y cada uno tuvo que retirarse a terminar sus ocupaciones del día, Izayoi hizo su recorrido habitual por el castillo, en parte para ver que el trabajo del día estuviera por terminar en todos lados, en parte porque le gustaba ayudar a la servidumbre, que poco a poco había comenzado a apreciarla y a respetarla como si fuera una poderosa youkai.

Inumaru por su parte, terminó de firmar los documentos más urgentes, dio respuesta a sus espías y a otros youkais bajo su mando, dejó instrucciones precisas a Myoga y Saya sobre que hacer con el resto de los documentos durante el resto de la tarde y se retiró.

Ya era costumbre que pasaran la tarde juntos, paseando por los jardines, vagando por el bosque, jugueteando en la recámara, cualquier lugar era bueno para estar juntos, en silencio, platicando o riendo a carcajadas, no podían evitarlo, solo necesitaban la compañía del otro para ser felices.

La noche llegó, ambos cenaron en sus aposentos algo ligero, después, después vinieron sus pequeños juegos nocturnos, que como siempre, los dejaba exhaustos, acurrucados uno junto al otro con una sábana como toda prenda de ropa sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

Ese era un día común en la vida de la recién formada pareja, ese era su pequeño paraíso, pero hasta la flor más dulce, hasta la más hermosa, toca su fin, en alguna ocasión.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno, pues antes que nada, se que este cap me salió más corto que los anteriores, la verdad, me costó muchísimo trabajo (no ando muy inspirada en esto del romanticismo por el momento, y quien debería ayudarme no puede, anda ocupado n.nUuy) pido disculpas si a alguien no le gustó (de hecho, ni a mi me gustó mucho, hay más narrativa que diálogo) pero pues, un review me hizo reflexionar, este fanfic es sobre Izayoi e Inumaru y empecé a dar detalles de los demás personajes, en cierto modo, la pareja está perdiendo un poco de protagonismo, pero bueno, aquí un cap dedicado a este par, y pues, por otro lado, me pareció que era mejor darles un pequeño descanso antes de lo que viene, digo, ya saben, después de la calma viene la tormenta ;) y vaya tormenta la que se va a cernir sobre estos dos, yo se que algunas cosas podrán parecer crueles en capítulos venideros, pero lo poco que se de la historia me obliga a tomar ciertas medidas con este par._

_Pasando a cosas más agradables, quiero agradecer a mis tres lectoras más asiduas al botoncillo de reviews, a Lady Indomitus (Si, lo se, me costó trabajo no soltar la sopa antes de tiempo para mantener el suspenso, pero bueno, dicen que todo se sabe en esta vida, y pues, por la escuela ya no hay porque preocuparse n.n, tengo que ir todavía dos semanas más, pero a evaluaciones, talleres y tirar a las que se gradúan directamente a la alberca xD), a athena-maiden (te tardaste un poco en escribir, pero te agradezco n.n, en cuanto a la tardanza, trataré de ya no tardarme más de la semanita reglamentaria, en cuanto a Sessho San, puede que tarde un poquitín más en sacar a la luz su repudio hacia los humanos, que todos sabemos que muy, pero MUUUUUY en el fondo no los odia tanto, y si me equivoco, que alguien me explique lo de Rin chan) y a kaamenchan (n.n gracias, todavía me sorprendo un poco de tener una fan, en fin, tienes razón, apa rachita de mala suerte que me cargué, espero que mejore o el 27 que lance a la alberca a las chicas de 4° me dará neumonía o algo así xD, y pues, tienes razón con lo de la madre de Sessho San, pero también hay que comprenderla, después de todo, youkai o no, sigue siendo una mortal, complicada igual que todas, pero mortal al fin y al cabo, prometo echarle más ganas a los próximos capítulos, y como ya dije, apegarme a la poca info que hay de este par ;)) y bueno, ya casi para terminar, no dejen de escribir sus opiniones, críticas, flores, mentadas de madre y todo lo que quieran a ese botoncillo de abajo que dice Review, es facil, no les quita más de medio minuto si son concisos, cinco si quieren tardarse, y pues:P no me han llegado de esos kilométricos, pero si quieren dedicarme toda una historia (que recibiré con agrado, por cierto), puede que se tarden hasta una hora ;)._

_Y ahora si, ya para dejarlos descansar, el día de hoy no hay glosario porque considero que todas las palabras empleadas son del dominio de todos los lectores (si alguno está en desacuerdo, mándeme un review exigiendo la traducción de la palabra que no comprendió y aparecerá en el próximo glosario), sin embargo, ahí les va un pequeño adelanto del próximo cap, "El dolor de los recuerdos":_

Sabremos un poco más acerca de Konoye y Azumi

Inicia la cacería, Toriyama San pidió una cabeza como pago por su hija¿podrán Inumaru San y sus youkais conseguirla?

Inicia la venganza de Azumi contra Izayoi.

_Bueno, ahora que ya lo saben, NO SE LO PIERDAN y esténse muy pendientes el viernes y el sábado, porque del sábado no pasa la actualización de esta historia._

_SARABA_


	10. El dolor de los recuerdos

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 10: El dolor de los recuerdos_

Era una mañana cálida de primavera, los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro apresurados por las indicaciones que les daba su señora, la cual, había despertado de mal humor, caminaba por todos los pasillos repartiendo órdenes, gritos y otras cosas nada agradables cuando una youkai bajita, de complexión robusta, cabellos liláceos, casi blancos, orejas puntiagudas, piel tostada de nacimiento y los años reflejados en los pliegues de su piel, pasó por su lado, la reacción fue inmediata, casi le zafa el brazo del jalón que le dio.

-Mizaki¿Dónde diablos está Sesshomaru?

La vieja Mizaki volteó el rostro colorado de ira y dolor, aun así, no se quejó, no le daría el gusto a aquella rubia poseedora de los ojos de rubí.

-Tomando un baño, como Kami y el señor Inumaru mandan.

-Que se apure, su tutor está por llegar, ese cachorro tiene que aprender mejor la lecto escritura.

-Haré lo que pueda señora.

La mano blanca soltó las mangas verde olivo de la youkai de mayor edad, la cual, al sentirse liberada, se esfumó lo más rápido que podía sin hacer apenas ruido, de verdad, aquella servidumbre podía sacarla de quicio, más cuando se levantaba con aquel humor de los mil diablos.

Las horas pasaron, aquel pequeño cachorro de cabellos de plata se encontraba fuera de palacio, jugando con su nana y algunas youkais, Azumi se sentía un poco más relajada al notar que Mizaki gigi no había permitido a ninguna hanyou salir a acompañarlos, odiaba a aquella raza inferior, y Sesshomaru debía aprender a no relacionarse ni con hanyous ni con humanos, simple y sencillamente no estaban a su altura, eran seres inferiores que solo merecían ser despreciados… unos pasos más y alcanzaría la puerta, estaba practicando su mejor sonrisa para parecer amable… pero la puerta se le adelantó y ella cayó de bruces al chocar contra otra criatura.

-¿Qué demonios…

-Azumi, lo siento, no te vi, estabas tan cerca de la puerta que…

-Si, si, no te disculpes Inumaru, por cierto¿a que hora van a querer que les sirva de comer?

-No te preocupes, ya iba yo a dar instrucciones para que nos prepararan un poco de té.

-¿Té¿solo eso?

-Si querida, me temo que tardaremos todo el día en terminar con este negocio, así que comeremos más tarde.

-¿M, Más tarde?

-Si, eso fue lo que dije, en todo caso, y ya que estás aquí¿podrías…

-Por supuesto, no tengo otra opción.

La hembra simplemente se levantó, sintiéndose más enfurruñada que hacía un rato, en cuanto a Inumaru, este solo se la quedó mirando mientras daba un leve suspiro de resignación, estaba seguro que de nuevo estaba enojada, pero no podía posponer sus negocios.

-¿Qué sucede Inumaru San?

-No es nada, ya nos traen el té¿que le parece si proseguimos?

-Me parece bien, entre más pronto terminemos, tendremos más tiempo para cosas más interesantes.

Inumaru asintió aunque no compartía esa idea precisamente, estaba más interesado en hablar con su compañera para tranquilizarla un poco, y de paso plantearle la posibilidad de visitar la casa de su padre, el Gran General Perro Inobu, de quien acababa de recibir no muy buenas noticias.

Un poco más tarde alguien tocó la puerta de la pequeña oficina, Inumaru volteó y se preparó a levantarse, más sin embargo, su invitado fue más veloz.

-Déjeme a mí, usted ha sido muy hospitalario Inumaru San.

-Gracias

La puerta fue abierta, Azumi estaba a punto de recriminar a su compañero por tenerla esperando en la puerta con el té, sin embargo, no fue él quien le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, les vengo a dejar el té.

-Oh, gracias, se lo agradecemos, pero pase, pase, no se quede ahí con la bandeja.

La rubia caminó por la estancia hasta depositar el té en una mesa pequeña y baja, se acomodó en uno de los cojines y comenzó a servir aquella bebida en las tazas de porcelana blanca con grabados azules y negros, momentáneamente observó de reojo, Inumaru se encontraba sentado sobre un cojín en la mesa contigua y más larga examinando ávidamente algunos documentos, leyendo con paciencia cada apartado de lo que tenía entre sus manos, después observó al youkai con quien estaba haciendo el trato, era joven, igual que Inumaru, alto, su ropa era un poco entallada, por lo cual se adivinaban músculos bien trabajados que solo realzaban el porte de aquella figura estilizada, el rostro varonil y fiero, su tez era un poco bronceada, y enmarcaba un par de ojos extraños, rojos, con el iris entre verde y azul, de apariencia gatuna, los cabellos castaños eran recogidos en una pequeña coleta alta igual que los de Inumaru, la diferencia, era que el cabello de este youkai era corto, y sonreía, lo hacía de forma amplia; otra taza para llenar con aquel té de jazmines sería suficiente para poderse retirar, pero no quería hacerlo, la mirada del acompañante de su cónyuge le gustaba, en cierto modo lasciva y provocadora, notaba a la perfección como aquel macho iba acariciando cada parte de su anatomía tan cínicamente… Inumaru no parecía notar absolutamente nada, así como estaba de concentrado, a Azumi le dieron celos de aquellos papeles¿Cuánto tenía que no la veía él de aquella forma?... la taza quedó llena, depositó la tetera en la bandeja y con toda ceremonia, se reincorporó.

-Volveré en un rato más con los alimentos de mi señor y su acompañante.

-Esta bien Azumi, ya te puedes retirar.

No la había visto ni un momento, así que comenzó a caminar, derrotada, pero con la cabeza en alto, estaba por cruzar el portal cuando sintió una garra alojarse suavemente sobre su brazo.

-¿Cómo es que Inumaru logró conseguir tan grandioso trofeo como usted?

-Si le interesa saberlo, lo averiguará cuando sea hora de marcharse.

Otra sonrisa, fugaz y en cierto modo pervertida, y aquel youkai dejó que la joven madre se marchara.

-Konoye San, aquí hay un apartado que no me convence.

-Si, ahora voy.

Era algo leve, pero tenía la impresión de que su hembra se había quedado algo más de tiempo en la entrada, no estaba seguro, después de todo, en ese momento el trabajo lo absorbía, tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar con uno de los clanes del sur al cual pertenecía Konoye, si no arreglaba todo pronto, se le vendría encima otra guerra, no podía permitirlo, su cachorro y Azumi estaban en riesgo.

Pronto se esfumó el día, convirtiéndose en noche, Inumaru volvió a sus habitaciones y su invitado fue conducido al ala opuesta para que descansara, el conflicto y las peticiones eran algo más complejas de lo que había imaginado en un principio, requeriría de un día más.

Ahí estaba ella, ayudándolo a cambiarse de ropa sin que él volteara a verla, se acostó en el futón a la par que él lo hacía, lo vio cerrar los ojos en automático, y no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar aquí?

-¿Quién?

-El sujeto con el que tienes negocios.

-Con algo de suerte, mañana.

-Ya veo.

-…

-Inumaru¿cuando vas a terminar con esos malditos papeles?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tiene mucho que no pasamos el día juntos.

-Si, lo se, pero últimamente ha habido muchas revueltas.

-Son simples peleas de insectos, mejor dime ¿Cuándo vas a pasar más tiempo con Sesshomaru y conmigo?

-Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas, quería hablar contigo.

-Dime, te escucho.

-Cuando Konoye se marche, necesito que tú y Sesshomaru me acompañen.

-Claro que si¿A dónde iremos?

-A casa de mi padre, él…

-¿QUÉ¿A ESA APESTOSA CASUCHA EN EL ACANTILADO?

-Azumi, déjame terminar.

-NO SEÑOR, NI LO PIENSES¿CÓMO CREES QUE YO, AZUMI, VOY A PISAR ESE LUGAR?

-No es tan malo y yo…

-¿NO? Está rodeado de sabandijas.

-No son sabandijas, son hanyous.

-Lo mismo da y lo sabes Inumaru, tu padre solo emplea a esas criaturas, y yo no pienso mezclarme ni con hanyous, ni con humanos.

-Azumi, por favor, tranquilízate, no tienes porque acercarte a los sirvientes de mi padre o al pueblo que está en la costa…

-Pero me harás ir y pasar el día en ese apestoso cuchitril.

-Es una casa de descanso.

-Pues es bastante pequeña para un youkai tan poderoso como tu padre.

-Azumi, por favor…

-NO, NO PIENSO IR, NO PIENSO ACOMPAÑARTE, PUEDES IRTE SOLO, PORQUE NI YO NI EL CACHORRO TE VAMOS A ACOMPAÑAR.

-Esta bien, no vayas, no me acompañes, quédate aquí a supervisar la casa, Sesshomaru irá conmigo.

-He dicho que no te llevarás a mi cachorro.

-Nuestro, querrás decir, y claro que me lo llevaré.

-NO LO HARÁS, NO PUEDES, NO TIENES EL DERECHO A…

-Mi padre acaba de morir Azumi, así que Sesshomaru me acompañará quieras o no, es mi última palabra.

-Mira, Inumaru, no me importa si el General se murió o si resucitó o si se volvió budista o si tomó por hembra a una humana, mi cachorro no te va a acompañar, así de fácil.

Inumaru se levantó pesadamente, abrió un mueble que tenían en la recámara y sacó algunas frazadas, Azumi se incorporó, sentándose en el futón mientras observaba al padre de su hijo con desprecio y algo parecido al miedo en sus ojos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Hoy estás imposible, yo siempre cedo cuando quieres ir a ver a tu padre, puse a mis mejores hanyous a trabajar en el establo con tal de que no los vieras, incluso tuve que pedirle a ese pobre humano que nos traía hiervas medicinales que no volviera a acercarse al castillo para que tú estuvieras más cómoda, pero nunca te doy gusto con nada, y francamente estoy demasiado cansado como para estarte escuchando toda la noche y tratar de negociar contigo, descansa, piensa bien las cosas, yo me retiro.

-¿Co, como¿A dónde?

-No lo se Azumi, hay muchas habitaciones aquí, cualquiera servirá.

-Pero Inumaru… REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA.

-Que descanses querida.

-¡INUMARU!

La puerta se cerró, ni rastro del youkai de ojos dorados y cabellos de plata, estaba sola con su indignación, sintiéndose humillada de nuevo, pero el orgullo pudo más que su sentir, se acomodó nuevamente y trató de dormir, hasta que todo a su alrededor desapareció por completo.

La noche dio paso a la mañana, esta se convirtió poco a poco en tarde Inumaru estaba hablando con Sesshomaru, quien se mostró gustoso de acompañarlo en un viaje, la verdad es que era poco el tiempo que pasaba con sus padres, y la idea de acompañar a su héroe lo entusiasmó, en cuanto a Azumi, esta se encontraba acompañando a Konoye a la puerta.

-Jajajaja, eso que dice es muy gracioso.

-Ya lo creo que si.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del castillo en pocos momentos, ambos se detuvieron un momento, Konoye le dedicó a la hembra otra de aquellas miradas, halagándola con cada centímetro de ella que observaba de aquella forma.

-¿Me dirá entonces como conseguir a una hembra como usted?

-Por supuesto, el secreto, es prestarle toda su atención, halagarla con joyas, con miradas indiscretas, haciéndola sentir mejor que las diosas de la antigüedad.

-Eso no puede ser muy difícil de cumplir.

-Puede serlo.

-¿Inumaru San hizo todo eso para conseguirla?

-No, Inumaru San fue el mejor partido que me encontró mi padre, aun así, a veces se esfuerza por cumplir con lo anterior.

-No parece muy convencida.

-Es por el clima, me siento un poco cansada a estas horas en días como este.

-Ya veo, bueno, gracias por escoltarme a la entrada, no sabría como pagar su hospitalidad.

-Ya lo ha hecho, créame.

Konoye rió un poco, aquella hembra le divertía bastante, dio un paso fuera y se le ocurrió una idea fugaz, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero en realidad, por la forma de llevarse de aquella rubia, apostaba todo a que Inumaru no se enteraría de nada…

-Si se siente sola, mande por mi, cruzaré océanos y montañas por poderla complacer Azumi San.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Konoye San, gracias por todo.

Los años pasaron pronto, Sesshomaru había aprendido a repudiar tanto a humanos como a hanyous en esa visita que había hecho a casa de su abuelo, no había dicho nada al conocer a sus padres, pero el aburrimiento y encontrarse tantos niños humanos y hanyous, lo habían hecho pensar que también eran sirvientes y harían lo que él quisiera, estos, se habían negado al ser criaturas libres en realidad, lo cual había hecho enfadar a Sesshomaru, quien los envenenó un poquito con las palmas de las manos, poco más tarde, aquellos chiquillos le habían jugado una broma al tenderle una emboscada, le habían pegado, lo habían obligado a comerse una lagartija todavía viva para que aprendiera a no tratar a los demás de forma tan despótica, después lo habían soltado, tan frustrado estaba el cachorro, que decidió desquitarse con su mascota, aquel animal bicéfalo que su padre le había obsequiado hacía poco, claro que el animal, nada tonto, al notar el enfado de su amo, había optado por esconderse, tan abatido estaba el pequeño de cabellos plateados, tan molesto por lo sucedido, que había terminado desquitándose con cuanta lagartija y bicharrajo encontró, casi se le había olvidado lo sucedido mientras se ensañaba con aquellas criaturas, como si fueran la fuente de su desgracia, cuando cayó al mar. Inumaru había terminado los ritos funerarios de su padre un par de horas después, entonces comenzó a buscar a su cachorro, lo había dejado salir a jugar porque se había aburrido durante las primeras horas de la mañana, el problema es que no lo encontró con facilidad, tuvo que comenzar a seguir su rastro y entonces dio con él, estaba empapado, tirado en la costa junto con Ah-Un, lo tomó en brazos, lo llevó a la casa de descanso para cambiar sus ropas por unas secas, y luego se fueron, ninguno dijo nada, así que Inumaru supuso que el pequeño había intentado nadar, sin imaginarse el enorme trauma que se había gestado en la cabeza de su pequeño horas antes.

Claro que los años no pasan en balde, Inumaru había comenzado a hacerse cargo de los territorios completos de su padre, esto solo absorbía más su tiempo, lo preocupaba, tenía poco tiempo que unos youkais del norte habían atacado la aldea de la casa de descanso y habían acabado con todos, también habían amenazado con invadir poco a poco todos los territorios de Inumaru, quien no sabía bien que hacer, hacía poco habían comenzado también algunas revueltas en el sur que estaban poniendo en riesgo a los familiares de sus sirvientes y sus guerreros, debía defenderlos también, pero¿Cómo hacer frente a la guerra en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? Fue entonces cuando Konoye volvió a pisar el castillo, requerido por Inumaru.

-Entonces¿mi clan debe lidiar con esos youkais enfurecidos?

-Así es, no estarán solos, mandaré algunos de mis hombres de confianza para que los apoyen, también un poco del armamento que tenemos.

-No está mal¿Qué más nos ofrece, Inumaru San?

El youkai lo estaba pensando cuando Azumi ingresó en la habitación a servir la comida, los observó a uno y otro, Inumaru pensaba tan rápido como podía, Azumi le dedicó una sonrisa a Konoye al notar que nadie más lo notaría, después salió de la habitación sin despegar sus ojos de aquel youkai, cosa de segundos, pero parte de un daño irreversible ya estaba hecho.

-Provisiones, les daré provisiones para todo un año si ayudas a defender a los youkais bajo mi cargo.

-Bien, es un trato, yo convenceré a mi clan para que se movilicen rápido, necesito a tus guerreros en dos días a más tardar.

-Los tendrás, no te preocupes.

Unos días después, Inumaru y sus hombres partían a la guerra en el norte, mientras Saya, Myoga, y algunos otros youkais partían al sur, dicha guerra duró unos cuantos días, pocos en realidad, a Konoye le había costado trabajo convencer a su plan, pero lo había logrado, le había cubierto la espalda a Inumaru, era hora de cobrarse. La guerra en el norte era más violenta, los atacantes eran numerosos, fieros y poderosos, Inumaru no podía permitirles llegar a su hogar, había tomado tal determinación al observar el pueblo formado por su padre, los niños, humanos, hanyous y youkais reposaban empalados conforme se iban adentrando, imaginó a Sesshomaru en cada criatura en tan deplorables condiciones y la urgencia de acabar con el enemigo se acrecentó, y aun peor, al acercarse había observado, junto con sus tropas a tres de los invasores violar a una hanyou de forma simultánea… los tres murieron al instante mientras el terror de que eso le pasara a Azumi cruzaba sus pensamientos, de eso hacía ya un par de días, había habido serias bajas en ambos bandos, aun así, Inumaru no se daba por vencido, tenía que acabarlos a todos, no podía dejar a uno solo de aquella tribu con vida, si hubiera sabido lo que estaba por ocurrir en su ausencia, tal vez no hubiera emprendido la persecución tan larga en aquel lugar.

Konoye había ido al castillo a informar a Azumi lo que había sucedido en las batallas del sur, no era realmente necesario puesto que Myoga y Saya estaban en camino para informar de lo sucedido a Inumaru, aun así, el youkai castaño había convencido a la guardia, alegando que era su forma de mostrar respeto ante el hijo del Gran General Perro, así fue que se encontró a solas con la hembra de la luna creciente en la frente en uno de los salones del castillo.

-Así pues, termino mi informe diciendo que ganamos la batalla con muy pocas bajas y un botín provisiones y armamento que compartiremos con usted e Inumaru San.

-Le agradezco la molestia Konoye San, si ya ha terminado, lo escoltaré a la puerta.

La rubia se incorporó, controlando a duras penas la furia creciente en su corazón, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más tendría que soportar la soledad en que Inumaru la había dejado por irse a vengar algunos humanos y hanyous insignificantes, de pronto sintió una garra en su brazo, casi no ejercía presión, era solo para llamar su atención.

-¿Olvidó darme algún informe, Konoye San?

-No, de ningún modo, solo me preguntaba si no le incomoda ser la segunda.

-¿A que se refiere con "la segunda"?

-Inumaru San prioriza el trabajo y las guerras a usted, que es tan embriagantemente hermosa, por eso me preguntaba¿Cómo una joya como usted logra tolerar ser la segunda?

-No es algo que tolere muy bien, pero le agradezco su preocupación.

-Yo podría ayudarla a tolerarlo un poco más, no se, todos necesitan alguien con quien hablar y desahogarse en algún momento, y yo, haría cualquier cosa por complacerla y que usted no se incomodara o molestara al ser la segunda.

-… si de verdad está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, entonces venga un momento.

Ambos se acercaron a una ventana desde la cual se veía uno de los jardines donde Sesshomaru tomaba clases de cómo utilizar su poder, después de todo, era parte de las obligaciones de su tutor, un poco más lejos, escondida entre algunos arbustos había una pequeña de piel amarillenta y ojos rasgados, sus cabellos eran grises, veteados de algunos mechones rojizos, carecía de colmillos y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, junto a ella había otra pequeña muy parecida, más alta, de cabellos completamente grises.

-¿Qué tienen esas dos?

-Son hanyous, lo cual de por si es ya un insulto, fíjate muy bien en ambas, la más alta es Koken, ella ya caminaba por aquí cuando yo llegué, la otra es su hermana pequeña, Ikuyo, nació un año después que Sesshomaru.

-Interesante¿Qué tienen de especial?

-La mayor absolutamente nada, trabaja en las cocinas, pero la pequeña se empeña en acercarse a mi cachorro, y hace poco la sorprendí midiéndose sus ropas y jugando con sus juguetes, la amenacé, le dije que si seguía con eso la pasaría muy mal, pero al parecer no entendió¿vez la bolsa que lleva atada a la cintura?

-Si, la veo.

-Son juguetes de Sesshomaru, el pobre no ha notado que los perdió por lo pequeños que son, pero yo si los he notado, tienen su aroma.

-¿Quieres que te devuelva unos cuantos juguetes?

-No, quiero que le des un escarmiento a esa mocosa.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Inumaru San que hable con los padres de esas dos?

-Imposible, ambos murieron hace unas semanas, y además, ya le dije que impida que esa criatura tome las cosas de Sesshomaru, pero se negó, dijo que estaba paranoica y que era mejor que Sesshomaru se acostumbrara a tratar y jugar con hanyous también.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos.

-Si, al igual que su padre, se empeña en proteger a los parias.

-Bien, le daré un escarmiento entonces.

-Si no resiste y se muere no importa, de todas maneras, por el momento no sirve para nada, solo apesta el castillo.

Konoye la observó unos instantes y luego observó a la niña de mechones rojizos, a él tampoco le gustaban los hanyous, su clan acostumbraba a matar a cualquier hanyou que se adentraba en sus tierras, por eso había sido tan difícil convencer a los suyos de apoyar a la gente de Inumaru, había hanyous entre ellos y no podían tocarlos. Esa noche, el youkai se desquitó con la pequeña luego de raptarla mientras jugaba en el bosque con una pelota de Sesshomaru, tan molesto estaba por haber perdido su rango luego de proteger a los hanyous del sur, que la niña terminó con la columna rota y el cuello en una posición antinatural, tomó la bolsa con los juguetes y un mechón de pelo ligeramente ensangrentado, burló a la guardia como pudo y mostró a Azumi las pruebas del escarmiento dado a la menor, la joven quemó todo un poco después, no se atrevía a tocar nada que fuera contaminado tanto tiempo por aquellos híbridos inferiores, lo que vino después no estaba en sus planes… Konoye la había seducido con suma facilidad después de aquella prueba, la sensación de poder la había cegado y ella había terminado levantándose al alba, desnuda, un poco cansada, al lado de un youkai que no era Inumaru, se odió a si misma por haber sucumbido a la tentación, odió a Konoye por haber cumplido con su orden… y después, todo ese odio, todo ese resentimiento fue a parar a otra figura… Inumaru, él tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado con su descuido y su abandono.

Los años siguieron pasando, Azumi era cada día más demandante, más exigente, y las revueltas se habían mantenido a lo largo de los años, era una historia de nunca acabar, apenas era sofocada una revuelta en el Este cuando, a la luna siguiente, o antes, ya había una nueva revuelta en el noroeste, los barcos occidentales habían agravado la situación transportando a sus propios youkais, los cuales, ávidos de poder, habían comenzado pequeñas invasiones por todo el Japón, Inumaru había enfrentado ya a muchos de ellos a lo largo de aquellos años, los youkais que no eran tan poderosos habían pedido su ayuda en varias ocasiones ya para erradicar aquellas amenazas, y Azumi contempló, junto con Sesshomaru, como Inumaru se ganaba rápidamente el título que perteneciera antes a Inobu, ahora, Inumaru era el nuevo Lord Taiyoukai, Inu No Taisho, a todas luces, Azumi dirigía el castillo según instrucciones de Inumaru mientras este se encontraba en una campaña, pero por las noches, cuando el sentimiento de soledad no podía más, Konoye acudía a cubrir las ausencias de Inumaru, en ocasiones después de hacer pequeños encargos a Azumi, en ocasiones, acudiendo al simple llamado de aquella youkai quien lo tenía completamente dominado.

Todo habría seguido igual, de no ser por una pequeña humana de ojos azules, aquellos ojos puros, aquel par de ojos curiosos y serenos habían devuelto a Inumaru una parte perdida en aquellas guerras, lo habían hecho observar, buscando algo que hacía tiempo no veía en los ojos de su hembra… sinceridad.

Fue cosa de tiempo, uno de aquellos días salió de nueva cuenta a una campaña, había sido falsa alarma, así que, luego de comprobar que todo estaba en calma, había vuelto a su castillo, había ordenado a sus guerreros no hacer ruido para evitar despertar a cualquiera, así que, al ingresar de forma silenciosa, alcanzó a escuchar algunos gemidos cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta de su habitación, era la voz de Azumi, de eso no cabía duda, el shock lo hizo quedarse ahí, de pie frente a la puerta sin atreverse a abrirla, el sonido cesó, y el General tuvo que voltear a todas partes y pellizcarse un poco para verificar que todo había sido una alucinación suya, lo siguiente fue inevitable, Azumi había corrido a su acompañante al notar que en un par de horas amanecería y ella debía estar descansada, el miserable infortunado abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Inumaru y ambos cayeron al suelo por el golpe, pronto Inumaru se encontró a si mismo persiguiendo al youkai que había manchado la honra de su hembra, cuando le dio alcance, no pudo creer lo que veía, Konoye, aquel youkai al que debía algunos favores… lo dejó ir, ahora todo tenía sentido, ya se encargaría de él, en cuanto a Azumi, la discusión no duró mucho, lo suficiente como para que Inumaru inspeccionara en los ojos de Azumi.

-Pues todo esto es tu culpa, maldito miserable.

Había dicho ella con toda la saña del mundo.

-¿M i culpa?

-Si, si no me hubieras dejado sola todos estos años¿A MI QUE ME IMPORTABAN TODAS ESAS ALIMAÑAS QUE INTENTABAS SALVAR?

-No sabes lo que dices Azumi.

-Oh, claro que lo se, lo se muy bien, se que TÚ, TÚ Y NADIE MÁS, fue quien me orilló a llegar a estos extremos.

-Yo solo intentaba defenderte a ti y a Sesshomaru¿QUERÍAS QUE ALGUNO DE ESOS CLANES NOS ATACARAN Y MATARAN A NUESTRO CACHORRO Y A TI TE HICIERAN DAÑO?

-LO HUBIERA PREFERIDO MIL VECES A QUE ME ABANDONARAS AQUÍ, RODEADA DE HANYOUS HEDIONDOS.

-… empaca tus cosas.

-¿QUÉ?

-Que empaques tus cosas Azumi, todas tus cosas, en cuanto amanezca serás devuelta a tu padre.

-No puedes hacerme esto Inumaru, nunca nadie ha devuelto a una hembra de mi familia.

-Pues serás la primera en ser devuelta, ahora, más te vale tener tus cosas empacadas para cuando regrese o te irás sin nada.

La puerta se cerró con estrépito, devolver a aquella hembra fue todo un drama, gritó, insultó, atacó, incluso se rebajó a implorar y pedir perdón… nada, Inumaru solo la veía a los ojos y ella no podía sostenerle la mirada, para cuando atardeció Inumaru habló con Eichi para luego entregarle las cosas de Azumi y depositarla con cuidado al lado del youkai anciano, este vociferó algo sobre que Azumi seguía marcada, entonces Inumaru se aproximó a ella, descubrió su espalda para luego colocar su garra sobre una cicatriz en forma de media luna alojada a la altura del corazón, lo que siguió fue sumamente doloroso para Azumi, sintió calor, mucho calor, luego un ardor irresistible en el área donde Inumaru tenía su garra depositada, finalmente sintió como se calcinaba su piel, el dolor le ganó y cayó al suelo, ya no tenía ninguna marca con forma de media luna, si no la marca de una garra grande, la cual hablaba por si sola.

Las lágrimas amainaron poco después, estaba sola, aun se convulsionaba ligeramente por el llanto en su recámara, cuan doloroso podía ser el pasado. Las lágrimas fueron limpiadas con violencia mientras asomaba a la ventana de su habitación, hacía un par de días que Sesshomaru se había ido para no volver, la noche anterior Eichi había sido asesinado por uno de sus sirvientes, estaba sola, pero al recordar que aquel día sería Luna Nueva su ánimo se vio levantado.

-Tú eres la culpable de todo, tú y tu maldita raza son los culpables, pero todo se paga, y hoy pagarás por todo el dolor que he tenido que soportar, espero que te despidas de Inumaru, humana estúpida, porque de mi cuenta corre que no lo veas de nuevo.

Nadie la escuchó, estaba sola, eran pocos los sirvientes que se habían quedado por no tener otro lugar a donde ir, y francamente, preferían estar lo más alejados posibles de su patrona, aun así, la idea de todo lo que haría a Izayoi la reconfortó.

Algo más lejos otra hembra observaba el atardecer con pena en su corazón, había terminado de ayudar a su compañero a vestir con sus ropas de guerra, pero aquel atardecer la había capturado, de pronto el paisaje completo se había vuelto oro puro.

-¿Estás bien Izayoi chan?

-Si, un poco, ven, mira.

-Es hermoso.

-Si, lo es, me recuerda mi habitación.

-¿A si?

-Si, todas las mañanas, me despertaba cuando comenzaba a amanecer, hasta que te conocí pude notar que el sol convertía en oro las cosas por escasos segundos, y a mi me tranquilizaba mucho ver aquella transición.

-No sabía que el oro te gustara.

-No es el oro lo que me gusta, sino, su color.

-¿Su color?

-Si, tus ojos son del color del oro.

El youkai sonrió al ver la emoción contenida en los ojos de su hembra, la besó un momento, luego se arrodilló frente a ella para besar su vientre, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando sintió que era retenido desde atrás.

-Izayoi, ya te dije que regresaré.

-Lo se, es solo que, olvidé darte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Él se detuvo frente a la puerta, observándola mientras esperaba, ella corrió hasta el mueble cercano a la cama donde colocaba sus pertenencias, sacó una pequeña caja, y de ella extrajo una cadena dorada con un par de maderas, un colmillo y una flor de campanilla tallada en el colmillo de marfil, cuando regresó, se puso de puntillas para colocar aquella cadena alrededor del cuello de Inumaru, quien observó con curiosidad los objetos que ahora pendían de su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Era de mi madre, ella afirmaba que le traía suerte, antes de morir, ordenó que se me entregara cuando fuera desposada, pero mi nana me lo dio un poco antes.

-En ese caso no puedo aceptarlo.

-Por favor.

Sus ojos se empañaron con rapidez¿cómo negarse, abrazó momentáneamente a su mujer y luego escondió la preciada posesión entre sus ropas, un beso fugaz fue su agradecimiento y entonces se marchó, sin saber que en el collar se ocultaba un mensaje hacia los dioses... _Por favor, que vuelva con vida_.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora General?

-Seguir el plan trazado, iremos juntos hasta donde acaba el valle, una vez ahí, nos distribuiremos por el perímetro¿todos saben que posición tendrán?

-Si General.

-Entonces en marcha, y recuerden que Konoye no puede quedar vivo.

-Si General.

Inumaru salió junto con sus hombres, los recuerdos se habían esfumado por completo de su cabeza, hacía solo 5 años había descubierto la traición de Konoye y Azumi, después de regresar a la hembra, había ido a la aldea de Konoye para darle muerte, sin embargo, se arrepintió en el último momento, en lugar de eso, reforzó los tratados de paz con aquel pueblo, contó todo lo que Konoye había hecho para traicionarlo luego de enterarse de que era responsable incluso de un par de homicidios acaecidos tiempo atrás entre sus sirvientes, la condena le pareció justa, fue degradado y desterrado, rebajado a un paria con prohibición de acercarse a la aldea so pena de muerte…

_-Y pensar que al final, el destino nos alcanzó, Konoye._

La noche, carente de luna, avanzó poco a poco según su costumbre, las estrellas eran el único indicio… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? No lo sabía, solo sentía urgencia por salir del castillo a volver el estómago, era de esas cosas que no toleraba muy bien, envidiaba a su marido, él simplemente tenía antojos, comía las cosas más raras por las tardes a causa de su cercanía, a ella le tocaba la peor parte, o al menos eso pensaba mientras se limpiaba el rostro y salía de detrás de algunos arbustos, hacía frío, pero pronto estaría arropada en su cama, sintiendo a su pequeño moverse para poderse acomodar…

-¿Quién va?

Nadie le contestó, su cabeza había comenzado a punzarle, estaba tan cansada… siguió su camino, pero otro ruido llamó su atención.

-Por favor¿Quién anda ahí?

No hubo respuesta nuevamente, estaba por voltearse cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la espalda, intentó defenderse lanzando un codazo hacia atrás, mala idea, inmediatamente después recibió un golpe en la nuca, todo se desvaneció, y cayó en un profundo sueño.

El cuerpo le dolía, la posición en que era transportada a grandes saltos no era realmente muy cómoda, desde su perspectiva podía notar los árboles y rocas alejarse, hacerse pequeños y luego grandes, algunas ramas le golpeaban el rostro, se le hacía difícil respirar, pero no dijo nada, era mejor que su agresor no notara que estaba despierta, aun así, quería saber a donde iba, así que, con cuidado, tratando de calcular cada movimiento, fue alzando el rostro mientras dejaba que su cuerpo permaneciera flojo para no levantar sospechas, le costó trabajo, pero lo vio, frente a ellos se levantaba, cada vez más cerca, un castillo de piedra y estuco, más pequeño que el de Inumaru, había un detalle más, las montañas, por su posición pudo darse cuenta que era transportada al sur de su territorio.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Pues si, damas y caballeros, ha comenzado la acción, espero que los recuerdos de Azumi e Inumaru expuestos al principio del texto haya sido de su interés, en cuanto al avance de la historia, si, lo se, fue corto, muy corto, pero creo que vale la pena¿logrará Azumi su cometido¿Inumaru dará muerte a Konoye¿Quién secuestró a Izayoi¿De quien es el castillo al que la transportan¿Le afectará todo esto al pequeño Inuyasha? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, ya saben, el sábado en la noche por la misma página web xD… ya en serio, no se pierdan el próximo episodio, y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews¿qué les pareció este cap¿les gustó, lo odiaron, les dio igual? Escriban, que todas las opiniones son bien recibidas n.n palabra de scout._

_Bueno, por último, agradezco mucho a Lady Indomitus (gracias por el apoyo, y de veras espero que este cap haya sido mucho mucho mejor que el anterior, y si -, esta semana que viene me dan calificaciones, tenemos últimas presentaciones en la orquesta, alguna que otra fiesta y salimos de vagaciones), a Athen-maiden (sorry por cambiarte el pen name n.nUuy, y si, tienes razón, por eso no me convencía, me quedó muy rosa el anterior :P, espero que este te haya gustado y la amplitud te dejara satisfecha n.n contamos con 13 páginas y media de fic si lo pasas al Word ;) y pues, muchas gracias por lo de mi imaginación, con el año sabático que se aventó, ya era justo explotarla) y a Kaamenchan (¡0¡ TE GUSTÓ, gracias, gracias, no sabes lo que me animó y sorprendió ese comentario, de verdad, y pues si, a mi también se me hace muy tierno eso de los "cachorros" n.n en fin, como notaste, la tempestad ha comenzado a desatarse :P espero no haber torturado mucho a los personajes porque, en próximos episodios van a sufrir bastante más ;)) a las tres, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, no tienen idea todo lo que me motivan a continuar con esta historia lo más puntual posible. Bueno, ahora si, me despido, nos vemos el próximo sábado._

_SARABA Atte.  
__La loca Luin de Fanel_

SARABA: Este debí ponerlo hace mucho tiempo en el mini-glosario, significa "Hasta pronto", no me pregunten en que idioma n.nUuy, pero así es, es la manera en que algunos amigos y yo acostumbramos a despedirnos por el Internet.


	11. Trampas

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 11: Trampas_

Izayoi observó como ingresaban al castillo sin mayor problema, a pesar de haber varios youkais haciendo guardia a ambos lados de la puerta principal y de la del castillo mismo, el camino fue más tranquilo en ese momento, no era posible brincar, pudo observar como ella y su secuestrador entraban por diferentes puertas, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser, una habitación, en ese momento fue arrojada al suelo como si de un costal se tratara, no pudo evitar quejarse, eso la delató ante la hermosa youkai rubia de ojos carmines que, después de verla caer desde la comodidad de un enorme cojín, se levantó hasta acercarse a ella.

-Creí haberte dicho que la trajeras inconciente Konoye.

-Lo siento mi ama, no me había percatado de que se había recuperado.

La rubia volteó para observar más de cerca de Izayoi… eran tan distintas la una de la otra… la piel, los ojos, el cabello, la estatura, la edad, las proporciones, la forma de vestir, las razas…

-Inumaru ha perdido el gusto por las cosas bellas, eres una patética humana idéntica a todas las demás, algo le habrás hecho para que te tomara como su hembra.

Estaba asustada, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento a su alrededor. La youkai le dio la espalda mientras caminaba, dándole a Izayoi tiempo para ver a su atacante, así que ese era Konoye… y la habitación, era como la habitación que su madre poseía en el castillo Toriyama cuando aun vivía, amplio, amueblado completamente al estilo japonés, un futón grande para descansar, una mesa con hojas, pluma y tintero para escribir, varios cojines para sentarse cómodamente, un armario pequeño donde guardar diversos objetos como ropa, accesorios e incensarios, incluso había cerca de la puerta, una mesa con cojines especialmente para poder tomar el té, la vajilla depositada sobre esta era tan hermosa, estaba tan exquisitamente decorada…

-Oye, humana, deja de mancillar mis cosas con tu mirada, tendré que deshacerme de todo si sigues haciéndolo.

-Azumi Sama¿qué hará entonces con ella?

-No lo se, esta mocosa necesita un escarmiento ejemplar, algo que le duela, que la desgarre por dentro… algo para mi querido Inumaru.

Por un momento, el miedo, el dolor y el desconcierto evitaron que Izayoi tomara conciencia de aquellas palabras, cuando al fin logró reaccionar solo atinó a proteger su vientre con los brazos, no temía a morir, y estaba segura que Inumaru la salvaría y sanaría su alma de cualquier cosa… pero su bebé¿qué pasaría con su bebé? Estaba en riesgo si le hacían algo a ella.

-No, eso es demasiado brusco, no se si esta criatura lograría vivir lo suficiente como para que Inumaru la viera.

-También podríamos desollarla viva y luego abrirle el vientre para ver de cerca al cachorro que trae dentro.

-No es mala idea… pero es demasiado sangriento, aun así, no es mala idea Konoye.

-Gracias Azumi Sama.

-Bueno, pensaré en eso, mientras tanto, haz el favor de llevarla a uno de los calabozos, su pestilente aroma está arruinando mi habitación.

-Como usted diga, mi ama.

Konoye tomó a Izayoi como momentos atrás, cargándola en su cadera, doblada por la cintura sobre el brazo del youkai, lo último que había escuchado la había dejado en shock, si sacaban a su pequeño de sus entrañas en aquel momento…

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en el bosque, Inumaru y sus hombres estaban cada uno, escondido en sus posiciones de ataque, sin embargo Konoye no aparecía, había algo demasiado extraño en todo aquello.

-Myoga, ve a las cuevas, busca a Konoye, necesitamos saber que está pasando o el plan se vendrá abajo.

-Si mi amo, iré lo más rápido que pueda.

-Cuento contigo Myoga.

La pulga se fue dando saltos a toda velocidad, mientras que el General Perro olfateaba en el ambiente en busca de algún rastro de su presa, nada, las estrellas seguían moviéndose y aun no había señal alguna del youkai al que debían emboscar, algo más tarde la pulga volvió junto a su amo.

-¿Y bien¿Por qué tarda tanto?

-Es que no está en las cuevas amo.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ!

-P,pues no está amo, no hay rastro de él, es, como si hubiera desaparecido, solo están algunas de sus cosas.

-Esto no es normal, debe estar tramando algo…

El General lo analizó detenidamente, algo andaba mal y debía apurarse a averiguarlo, aun así, la noche ya había avanzado mucho y sus guerreros solo estaban gastando fuerzas en baldo, optó por salir de su escondite a donde todos pudieran verlo…

-¡LA PRESA ESCAPÓ POR OTRA RUTA, ASÍ QUE VOLVEREMOS A CASA A DESCANSAR ESTA NOCHE, ATSUMORI, MITSUOKI, POR HOY LES TOCA HACER LA GUARDIA EN ESTE LUGAR, SAYA SE QUEDARÁ CON USTEDES PARA QUE INFORMEN DE CUALQUIER EVENTUALIDAD, ES TODO!

Varios youkais comenzaron a salir de entre los árboles y los arbustos mientras se estiraban y bostezaban, algunos hicieron ademán de despedirse de sus compañeros antes de encaminarse nuevamente al castillo del Lord, a quien toda aquella situación no le gustaba para nada, y de hecho, le daba muy mala espina.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Azumi, Izayoi se encontraba encerrada en uno de los calabozos de la planta más alta para evitar cualquier intento de huida por su parte, aquella habitación era un lugar oscuro y terriblemente frío y húmedo, había alimañas saliendo y entrando por entre las piedras usadas para la pared de la celda, Izayoi solo se incorporó un poco para poder observar a su alrededor, notando que la única ventana era tan pequeña que solo pasaban sus manos por ellas, la preocupación se apoderó de ella cuando notó el movimiento tan brusco que habían dado las estrellas desde que ella estuviera en el jardín del que ahora fuera su hogar, había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí y nadie sabía donde encontrarla, entonces pudo sentirlo de nuevo, su bebé se movía demasiado rápido, como presintiendo el peligro en el que ambos estaban, eso la sobrecogió, dejándose caer al suelo, abrazándose a si misma para intentar reconfortarse…

-Es una lástima que haya caído aquí.

-¿Quién es?

-No se preocupe, vine a ayudarla, solo tranquilícese primero y confíe, verá que todo estará bien.

Finalmente habían llegado, faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, eso lo impacientaba aun más, caminó por los pasillos maldiciendo su suerte, dejando de hacerlo al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, era extraño, pero le apenaba que ella lo escuchara emplear aquel lenguaje. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado para no hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama, cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas y la oscuridad impedía ver con claridad en su interior.

-Izayoi, estoy de regreso¿cómo está nuestro cacho…

El corazón se le detuvo de golpe en ese momento, la cama estaba vacía, y ni rastro de su mujer, introdujo las manos en las cobijas y notó que estaban frías, nadie había estado ahí por mucho tiempo… y si le había pasado algo en su ausencia? Pero todos en el castillo estaban dormidos, entonces nadie lo había notado…

El General se apresuró a salir, bajó hasta las recámaras de los sirvientes tocando con fuerza a cada una de las puertas sin detenerse en su camino.

-ALGUIEN ENTRÓ AL CASTILLO Y SE LLEVÓ A IZAYOI, DESPIERTEN TODOS, IZAYOI NO ESTÁ.

Se oía realmente furioso, ante eso, nadie pudo permanecer en cama por 2 segundos más, pronto todos los habitantes del palacio estaban en el jardín del castillo, atentos a lo que su amo les decía.

Inumaru.- Necesitamos encontrarla pronto, así que, Fumio y Goro se quedarán en el castillo, están a cargo en caso de que sea necesario defender, Junko, eres la más veloz de los aquí presentes, si hay problemas irás a buscarnos a todos los demás.

F, G.- ¡A la orden general!

Junko.- Como lo ordene amo.

Inumaru.- Kazutoshi, Kinzo, Kunio, ustedes tres están a cargo de una búsqueda por todo el perímetro inmediato, quiero que busquen alrededor del castillo en un área de al menos 2 kilómetros¿entendido?

K, K y K.- ¡SI GENERAL!

Inumaru.- Wazuka, eres la mejor rastreadora, quiero que los ayudes, si el rastro va más allá de 2 kilómetros, ya sabes que hacer.

Wazuka.- ¡Como desee mi Lord!

Inumaru.- Sotatsu, Koken, ustedes dos fungirán de vigías en el castillo, vayan por refuerzos a la menor provocación, no estamos seguros de quien o quienes secuestraron a Izayoi.

S, K.- ¡Entendido amo!

Inumaru.- EN CUANTO A LOS DEMÁS, LOS GUERREROS QUE DESEEN QUEDARSE A AYUDAR EN EL CASTILLO SON LIBRES DE HACERLO, LOS DEMÁS IRÁN CONMIGO, RASTREAREMOS EN EL AREA POSTERIOR A 2 KILÓMETROS DEL CASTILLO.

Guerreros.- ¡A LA ORDEN GENERAL!

Pronto tanto sirvientes como guerreros estaban repartidos en las diferentes patrullas de búsqueda organizadas por Lord Inumaru, no había tiempo que perder, cada minuto era sumamente valioso y casi todos los habitantes del castillo estaban preocupados por su ama, era un hecho, Izayoi se había ganado a todos los sirvientes del castillo.

La búsqueda comenzó, cada brigada era liderada por los guerreros y siervos designados por Inumaru, quien había comenzado a rastrear a Izayoi con la ayuda de Wazuka, una youkai pequeña, de ojos purpúreos tan agudos como los de un halcón, y un olfato tan sensible, que Inumaru le pedía ayuda como líder de rastreo cuando la ocasión era apremiante; ambos olfatearon y rastrearon hasta dar con el aroma de Izayoi, y el de alguien más…

En aquel momento, los secuestradores de Izayoi se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del castillo mientras Konoye daba algunas indicaciones a diestra y siniestra.

-TÚ, A LA SALIDA SUR… Y TÚ DEJA DE ESTAR ARAGANEANDO, VE A VIGILAR.

-Me encanta que des órdenes de esa forma.

-Si mi ama lo desea, puedo golpear a los que estén fuera de lugar para que aprendan una lección.

-No es necesario, ahora bien, necesitamos averiguar que hacer con esa cosa que tenemos arriba.

-Lo que decida hacer, Azumi Sama, sabe que tiene todo mi apoyo, solo hay que apresurarnos, ese perro no tardará en encontrar nuestro rastro y llegar hasta aquí.

-Para eso puse a todos mis guerreros a tu disposición Konoye, y por esa razón, tú serás el líder.

-Haré lo que pueda para detenerlo¿desea mi ama que lo…

-No, mata a sus guerreros, impídele llegar hasta mi, cuando escuches mi señal, entonces me lo llevas, maltrátalo todo lo que desees pero no lo mates, quiero que vea como muere su adorada humana.

-¿Y qué hará mi ama y señora con la humana?

-Está en cinta, creo que ya sé como hacerla sufrir de una forma atroz…

Tal y como Konoye advirtiera a Azumi, Inumaru y Wazuka no tardaron mucho en llegar al bosque, ambos iban guiando a la mayor parte de los soldados de Inumaru cuando atravesaron una desviación que Inumaru no recordaba, grave error, ahora se daba cuenta de que Konoye había pasado justo por detrás de donde ellos lo estuvieron esperando, y eso no era lo más grave, conforme avanzaban, tanto Inumaru como sus guardias observaron cada vez con mayor nitidez el castillo de Azumi, el General Perro indicó que harían un alto y llamó a Myoga con él.

-¿Qué sucede amo?

-Ve donde Saya, Atsumori y Mitsuoki, diles que pueden ir al castillo o venir a ayudarnos, Konoye está ahí con Izayoi.

-Si amo¿algo más?

-Si, cuando los encuentres, dile a Saya que necesitamos refuerzos.

-A la orden amo.

La pulga saltó del hombro de Inumaru, quien había comenzado a observar la cantidad de youkais apostados alrededor del castillo de Azumi.

-¡Wazuka!

-¿Si mi Lord?

-Ve al castillo, dile a Koken y a Sotatsu que busquen refuerzos lo antes posible, necesito que se queden en el castillo.

-Como usted lo ordene amo.

Las cartas ya habían sido repartidas en el tablero, a Inumaru le olía a trampa, era mejor no arriesgarse cuando Izayoi y el cachorro estaban de por medio¿Cuál sería la próxima jugada del General ahora¿Qué hará Azumi con Izayoi¿Los refuerzos llegarán a tiempo?

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola a todos, bueno, antes que nada, pido mil disculpas por el retraso, y por la corta extensión de este cap, sorry sorry sorry sorry, en compensación, haré todo lo posible porque el capítulo 12 esté publicado antes del lunes, lo juro, y bueno, la cosa empieza a complicarse, esta historia sigue llena de sorpresas, pero no desesperen, que poco a poco irán saliendo a la luz._

_Bueno, pues antes de terminar estas humildes notas, quiero agradecer mucho a Kaamenchan (Si, tienes razón, Inumaru de veras que ha tenido una vida de perros xD y pues, prometo apurarme para que presenciemos el nacimiento de Inuyasha, aunque va a tardar, pero bueno, yo haré lo posible por apresurarme para que por fin salga nuestro hanyou favorito ;)) y a Lady Indomitus (Si, lo se, Azumi es mala como la carne de cerdo, pero el pobre Inumaru no pudo elegir, y pues si, tienes toda la razón, deshacerse de ella habría sido más productivo que regresarla pero en fin, en cuanto a cuanto sufra Izayoi, no puedo asegurar nada, solo puedo asegurarte de que Inuyasha nacerá, aparentemente bien xD, y bueno, tendremos que aguantar a Azumi un par de capitulillos más, me temo que todavía no da señales de querer seguir a su apá al otro mundo), gracias a ambas por su apoyo n.n de veras que me levantan el animo, mil gracias._

_Y ahora si, para terminar este capítulo está dedicado a mi buen amigo Eric (aka Pitufo gruñón y Nabo Azul xP) sip, si llegas a leer este fic, espero que te guste este capítulín loco, es justo como tú, muy esperado, con algunas sorpresas, algo cardiaco y de visita corta D._

_SARABA_


	12. Desesperanza

**RAKUEN**

_Capítulo 12: Desesperanza_

Finalmente había llegado la primer tropa de refuerzos, Inumaru los había esperado para poder contar con cuantos hombres invadirían la fortaleza atestada de youkais enemigos, Wazuka fungió de líder de los exploradores para dar un rápido reconocimiento del perímetro, Inumaru los esperaba junto con sus youkais, quienes trataban de distraerse por lo bajo antes de entrar en batalla.

-¡Wazuka reportándose, señor!

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Tienen 8 centinelas en las torres de la puerta principal, 25 guerreros apostados por toda el área y 5 guardias en cada una de las puertas.

-38 guerreros en total, requiero un informe del armamento que poseen.

-Todos tienen katanas señor, los centinelas de las torres cuentan con arcos y flechas repletos, los guardias de las puertas traen lanzas y 10 de los demás guerreros portan hachas o mazos señor.

-Nivel del enemigo.

-En su mayoría son de nivel inferior, no son verdaderos guerreros, solamente los centinelas y el líder de cada puerta están en nivel 3.

-Comprendo, Myoga, Kinzo, Wazuka, es hora de armar un plan, parece demasiado sencillo a simple vista.

Los tres youkais se acercaron a su amo, se veía realmente imponente cuando estaba furioso y calculando cada pequeño detalle de una batalla.

Myoga.- Los centinelas de las torres serán un verdadero problema amo.

Inumaru.- Lo se, y los líderes de cada puerta me preocupan, si no nos movemos con precisión, no solo podrían vencernos, Izayoi estaría en peligro.

Kinzo.- ¿Lo dice por la señora Azumi?

Inumaru.- Por Azumi y por Konoye, en cuanto sepan de nuestra presencia en el castillo, Konoye saldrá a defender y Azumi se precipitará a dañar a Izayoi.

Wazuka.- Pienso que podríamos dividirnos en 4 escuadrones para ingresar al castillo, mi Lord.

Inumaru.- Prosigue.

Wazuka.- Tenemos sirvientes y guerreros a nuestra disposición, por el momento tenemos una ventaja de 3 a 1, si las patrullas están correctamente equilibradas, el ingreso será pan comido.

Myoga.- ¿Olvidas acaso a los centinelas? Tienen arcos y flechas, con las prisas no pudimos traer escudos para protegernos.

Kinzo.- Mis hermanos y yo podemos enfrentar a los centinelas general, solo requerimos de un hombre más para atacar las 4 torres.

Inumaru.- Eso solucionaría el problema de las flechas¿a quien propones Kinzo?

Kinzo.- Atsumori si es que se encuentra entre los presentes, general.

Inumaru.- Por desgracia, fue a defender el castillo.

Wazuka.- Si mi Lord me lo permite, nuestro tiempo es limitado, debemos aprovechar la noche al máximo señor.

Inumaru.- Eso es verdad, Kinzo, ve con tus hermanos, tienes menos de lo que canta un gallo para encontrar a un arquero más y correr para atacar a los centinelas.

Kinzo.- ¡A la orden general!

El chico salió corriendo, llevaba el cabello violáceo hacia atrás hasta los hombros, su piel pálida como el papel comenzó a desplazarse lo más rápido que podía, era alto y sumamente delgado, al grado de no saber si era un adolescente o una joven en desarrollo, sus ojos color ocre eran certeros al lanzar sus flechas, las cuales eran por completo letales. El Inu no Taisho no volteó a verlo, solo terminó de dibujar un mapa en tierra para luego llamar la atención de sus acompañantes.

Inumaru.- Wazuka, tú guiarás a la puerta posterior, Myoga, la puerta Este, además necesito que des mis instrucciones a Yasuo para que él ataque por la puerta Oeste, yo atacaré la puerta Norte.

Myoga.- Con respecto a los hombres…

Inumaru.- Ya escuchaste el reporte de Wazuka, escoge a 26 guerreros y siervos, da la misma indicación a Yasuo, atacaremos en cuanto veamos caer al segundo centinela de cada torre de guardia¿entendido?

M y W.- ¡Si señor!

Mientras tanto, en una de las torres se encontraba Izayoi, estaba sentada junto a la pequeña ventila en la pared, acurrucada mientras se abrazaba a si misma protegiéndose del frío, su expresión era completamente diferente a la que mostrara al ingresar, se notaba serena y tranquila…

-Eso es lo que haremos, no se preocupe.

-Te lo agradezco mucho… oigo pasos, apresúrate por favor.

-No se preocupe mi señora, seré rápida como el viento.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, eran pasos pesados, cargados de ira y frustración, pronto se escuchó el rechinido de la llave contra el picaporte y la puerta se abrió brutalmente, al otro lado se encontraba una hembra de ojos carmesíes y cabellos excesivamente rubios, la cual no tardó mucho en entrar, al observar que su víctima estaba tranquila y descansada…

-No pensé que una asquerosa humana como tú encontraría agradable este lugar, te habría echado a los calabozos de abajo con las ratas… aunque cabe la posibilidad de que confraternizaras con ellas.

-Lamento provocar que su enojo siga creciendo, pero, si mi final es inminente, encuentro como una pérdida de tiempo angustiarme ahora.

-¡INSENSATA¿ENTONCES CONFIEZAS NO TEMERME?

-En realidad no, además de ser una mujer despechada, y por lo visto una mala madre, no eres alguien a quien deba temer en este momento.

-¡Tú, TÚ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A JUZGARME? Pero la pagarás humana patética, ya lo verás, haré que sufras y que me temas así tenga que sacarte al mocoso y torturarlo frente a tus ojos.

Por un momento el bello se le erizó a la princesa, sin embargo, la conversación de momentos antes la tranquilizó lo suficiente, no se inmutó sino hasta que observó a la rubia tomarla de las ropas y comenzar a jalarla con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la celda, sabía que a donde quiera que la llevara, la llevaría, era más fuerte que ella, pero no pensaba hacerle el camino fácil, necesitaba dar ventaja a Inumaru, y en este caso, cada segundo que pudiera retrasar a Azumi al no levantarse, serían una ayuda preciosa para el general.

Abajo del castillo la batalla había empezado poco antes de que Azumi buscara a Izayoi, los centinelas habían caído, aun así, habían alcanzado a cobrarse la vida de Kazutoshi, el hermano menor de Kinzo, provocando que los dos hermanos restantes se sumaran a la revuelta, eliminando algunos de los guardias antes de que las patrullas pudieran llegar a estas.

La batalla era una verdadera masacre, había youkais muertos por todo el patio, en su mayoría eran los guerreros y guardias apostados fuera del palacio, algunos pocos eran sirvientes o incluso guerreros del General Perro, quien ya había logrado entrar a palacio, fue una suerte que Saya llegara en ese momento con algunos refuerzos de la aldea vecina, estos habían ingresado también al palacio, solo algunos cuantos se habían quedado a las puertas para evitar cualquier escape, todo parecía ir a favor de Inumaru, los pocos guardias que las patrullas habían encontrado al interior del castillo habían sido fáciles de derribar, los youkais de Inumaru ya se habían encontrado en el interior del castillo, este estaba dando las indicaciones para buscar a Izayoi en los calabozos de los diferentes niveles y en habitaciones específicas cuando una lanza pasó rozando la mejilla de Inumaru, instalándose en el cuerpo de Wazuka, quien había caído herida al recibir el arma en el hombro izquierdo.

-Vaya, basta con sustraer una rata pestilente de su agujero, para que llegue la rata mayor a reclamarla.

Algunos pocos youkais se hacían cargo de Wazuka, necesitaban sacarla de ahí si querían conservarla, los demás habían volteado la vista a una de las escalinatas de la cual surgiera la lanza sin previo aviso, ahí estaba Konoye en persona, portando una sonrisa siniestra bajo aquella mirada sombría…

Inumaru.- Myoga, Kinzo, Yasuo, ya saben que hacer, yo me encargo de él.

Myoga.- Pe, pero señor…

Inumaru.- Ya me escuchaste Myoga, encuéntrenla y pónganla a salvo.

Konoye.- ¿Intentas salvar a ese remedo de hembra? Me temo que no puedo permitírtelo… ¡KUMA, BASHO!

Basho.- ¿Llamaba?

Konoye.- Ese youkai insensato y su gente quieren pasar por la nueva mascota de Azumi Sama, encárguense de sus insectos.

Basho.- Como ordene.

Kuma.- ¡HEY, CERDOS, AQUÍ ABAJO HAY CARNE FRESCA, SI NO QUIEREN MORIR, MÁS LES VALE CONSEGUIR SU PRÓXIMO PLATILLO!

Inumaru no flaqueó, aunque por un momento notó el pánico en su gente, Konoye se había aliado a la tribu Hirata, eran youkais de baja denominación que poco a poco, habían ido ganando respeto a causa del miedo que infundían sus prácticas de canibalismo, se mataban entre ellos con tal de comer puesto que su apetito era insaciable, esto los convertía en enemigos temibles pues, aunado a esto, su velocidad era increíble, cosa que compensaba su escasa estatura de 50 centímetros, si uno solo se te subía encima y no lograbas mantener la mente clara, era tu fin, pues los demás no tardarían en llegar. Inumaru no dejó de observar a Konoye, detrás de él comenzaron a salir más Hiratas por todas partes, por el techo y los muros principalmente, una señal del general fue suficiente para que sus, ahora comandantes, empezaran a dar instrucciones para que los guerreros que quedaban no huyeran, finalmente Konoye dio la orden de ataque y todo se volvió un caos.

En otra parte del castillo, Azumi había logrado arrastrar a Izayoi a la parte más alta de este, había comenzado a amarrarle las manos a la espalda tan fuerte, que la piel se abrió, un pequeño quejido de dolor fue todo lo que Azumi recibió como premio luego de aquella operación, amarró las piernas fuertemente para inmovilizar a la humana por completo y rasgó la fina tela azul de la ropa de Izayoi para dejar al descubierto los brazos y las piernas de esta última, pronto sacó una daga peligrosamente afilada de entre sus ropas, la cual observaba con fascinación mientras hablaba con su rival.

-Normalmente no mancho mis manos tocando humanos insignificantes como tú, sin embargo, te interpusiste en mi camino hace mucho tiempo, por eso tendrás el honor de ser la primer humana a la cual toque.

-¿Eso debe halagarme?

-Vas a mancillar las manos de la youkai más codiciada de todo Japón después de arruinarle la vida, por supuesto que deberías sentirte importante, aunque, supongo que al ser menos que escoria humana, no alcanzas a comprender.

-Comprendo lo suficiente para saber lo que está pasando.

-Ja, como si tu cerebro diera para tanto.

Acto seguido, la hembra se arremangó el kimono negro y comenzó a deslizar la filosa hoja de aquella daga platinada por la piel de Izayoi con lenta parsimonia, era doloroso, la hoja parecía quemar sobre la piel mientras la cortaba como si de un bisturí se tratara, la joven de cabellos negros solo comenzó a tomar aire profundamente para amortiguar el dolor que producían las heridas abiertas en sus brazos, el tiempo pasaba con lentitud mientras la figura con la luna en la frente comenzaba a cortar con lentitud la piel de las piernas, al parecer, estaba disfrutando de aquel momento de una forma algo enferma. Cuando terminó, había sangre cayendo poco a poco de las diversas heridas de la mujer humana, quien solo observaba como la otra persona frente a si juntaba las manos para crear un fino polvo entre estas, finalmente dicho polvo se fue desvaneciendo mientras se unía a las pálidas manos de luna de la atacante, quien un poco después mostró sus palmas, ahora de un tono verde fosforescente, una clara señal natural de alerta al contacto.

-Permíteme explicarte como es que vas a morir, las heridas que te hice son solo para que esta fina muestra de veneno ingrese a tu torrente sanguíneo.

Al momento, Azumi unió sus manos a una de las heridas en los pies, Izayoi pudo sentir claramente una punzada en aquel sitio, y luego algo pesado moverse con lentitud en su interior.

-Ahora bien, Inumaru está abajo peleando con Konoye, debo darle tiempo para que lo derrote, lo humille frente a sus siervos y lo traiga a nosotras, es necesario que observe muy bien lo que pasará contigo.

-…

-¿Cómo¿no sientes ni un poco de curiosidad?

-…

-Te lo explicaré de todas maneras, este veneno circula por la sangre, sin embargo, tarda en expandirse por todo el cuerpo, al principio solo sentirás pesadez, como si tuvieras rocas en tus extremidades, pero, aquí viene lo interesante, una vez que llega a los órganos vitales, la presión que ejerce provoca que uno a uno vayan estallando por dentro, es realmente doloroso, pero no acaba ahí, el veneno comenzará a cortarte la respiración y a detener el ritmo de tus latidos sanguíneos, claro que no acaba ahí, su encanto va más allá…

Las manos verdosas ahora comenzaban a pasearse por las heridas en los brazos, el dolor era inmenso, Izayoi sentía a la perfección la presión creciente en sus piernas y ahora en sus brazos, aun así, la respiración la ayudaba a resistir, no daría muestras de reaccionar al veneno.

-El veneno comenzará a subir por tu médula espinal, secándola desde la punta, cuando llegue a tu cerebro, comenzará a aumentar la presión hasta que no lo puedas soportar más, entonces, después de que hayas perdido cada uno de tus sentidos, y lo único real sea el dolor, tu cerebro sufrirá el mismo destino que tus viseras y habrás muerto, en cuanto a la abominación que llevas dentro, este veneno es tan especial, que lo afectará de la misma manera una vez empiecen a estallar tus órganos, así que podrás ver como la cría comienza a forcejear por salir de tu interior, hasta que deje de moverse y fallezca… o fallezcas tú, lo que suceda primero.

Era horrible, verdaderamente abominable, sin embargo debía de tener fe, Inumaru estaba abajo luchando por ella, y sabía que contaba con la ayuda de alguien más, no podía darse por vencida ahora, tal vez, si lograba resistir y se encontraba tranquila, el veneno tardaría más en comenzar a atacar a su pequeño, solo tenían una oportunidad, y la princesa debía aferrarse a ella como fuera.

La pelea era pareja entre Konoye e Inumaru, ambos youkais habían llegado al máximo nivel hacía algún tiempo, por lo cual, no era de extrañar que la pelea fuera tan pareja, en cuanto a los guerreros, los youkais de Inumaru habían probado ser más fieros que cualquier clan caníbal que existiera, habían perdido a 7 de sus compañeros, pero habían acabado con todos los Hirata que había en el lugar, Inumaru se veía desesperado, Konoye no solo lo atacaba a él sino también impedía el paso a sus guerreros de una forma asombrosa, si al menos Inumaru no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Izayoi estaba arriba, tal vez ya habría desenfundado a Souunga para deshacerse de su adversario, pero si lo hacía, el castillo sería devastado, Izayoi y el cachorro no resistirían la caída, debía idear un plan pronto o todo estaría perdido.

Mientras tanto, en la parte de arriba, la ex - hembra del General Perro se volvía loca de ira y frustración ante el tranquilo y sereno semblante de una humana.

-¿PORQUE NO ME RESPONDES¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LLORAS¡DEBERÍAS ESTARTE ARRASTRANDO MIENTRAS ME PIDES MISERICORDIA PORQUE EL DOLOR ES IRRESISTIBLE!

-Lo lamento Azumi, pero no pienso darte ese gusto.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto¿si comprendes? Tú y nadie más que tú tiene la culpa de que lo perdiera y que ahora él esté allá abajo peleando, y seguramente muy maltrecho, tú, humana repulsiva, TÚ TIENES TODA LA CULPA DE LO QUE HA PASADO.

-Yo no fui la que se degradó frente a los ojos de mi señor Azumi, eso lo hiciste tú sola.

-MENTIRA, MENTIRA, ESO ES MENTIRA.

-Acéptalo de una vez, él te sorprendió rebajándote en los brazos de otro.

-Eso pasó porque él se desvivía por los malditos humanos como tú, él me descubrió en mi pequeña venganza porque te conoció a ti, y mi hijo se fue de mi lado porque no soportó tu presencia en mi casa.

-Esa dejó de ser tu casa hace años.

-¡NO ES VERDAD!

-Y tu hijo se fue porque se dio cuenta, muy seguramente, de la clase de hembra que eres.

El sonido disperso en el viento delató la falta de control que Azumi tenía sobre su carácter tan impulsivo, si Izayoi no hubiera estado bajo la influencia del veneno, tal vez habría logrado sentir aquella bofetada que le había dejado la mejilla completamente roja por la cantidad de vasos y venas reventadas en su rostro, si sobrevivía, tendría un moretón enorme por algunos días, pero eso ya no importaba, de pronto nada importaba, había dejado de sentir el dolor, había dejado de escuchar los reclamos de Azumi, el tiempo se había detenido con la sola presencia del General, estaba ahí arriba, a espaldas de Azumi, había fuego en su mirada, Izayoi no podía creer la enorme cantidad de odio contenido en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, aun así, la reconfortó cuando su voz fue lo primero que logró escuchar luego de un par de segundos.

-Azumi¿qué le has hecho a mi esposa?

-¿Esposa? A si claro, lo olvidé, así le dicen los humanos a sus hembras.

-Más te vale que esté bien porque si no…

-¿SI NO QUE¿Me regresarás con mi padre? Esta muerto, y no puedes devolverme a su casa porque estamos en ella, es MI casa ahora.

-¡Izayoi¡

Inumaru la había visto finalmente, algo lo había preocupado fuertemente al observarla que perdió el color por escasos momentos, y comenzó a acercarse a Azumi peligrosamente.

-Esta envenenada con mi coctelito especial.

-¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO AZUMI!

-¿Yo¿y yo porque? ESTO ES TU CULPA PERRO ESTÚPIDO¿de veras crees que me divierte mucho torturar humanos y tocarlos? No, yo no soy como tú, yo no puedo revolcarme con uno, pero te puedo asegurar, que el sacrificio de tocarla por tanto tiempo bien valio la pena si con eso te destruyo de una vez y para siempre.

-No nos iremos solos, eso te lo juro Azumi.

El youkai sacó entonces a Tessaiga, listo para decapitar a la que fuera la madre de su primogénito, cuando de improviso una sombra salió de detrás de él para detener el ataque y luego tomar a Azumi por la cintura antes de lanzarse de lo alto de la torre para poder escapar, Konoye no estaba tan grave después de todo.

Inumaru guardó su espada con enfado, después observó a su mujer y el rostro le cambió por completo, se leía la preocupación en su rostro ahora cansado, se apresuró a tomarla en brazos, desató sus brazos y piernas con rapidez usando sus garras, la revisó, estaba pálida y tenía mucha fiebre, observó entonces las cortaduras ahora verdes en los brazos y piernas de Izayoi, en ese momento, la tomó entre sus brazos y bajó corriendo para poder salir de aquel lugar.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo se, lo se, me mandé ahora si, el capítulo estuvo cardiaco, pero bueno, no os preocupéis, Izayoi sobrevivirá e Inuyasha nacerá bien, de lo contrario, no habría serie ;), en cuanto a Azumi, sus días están contados, váyanse despidiendo de ella porque probablemente solo le queden un capítulo o dos de vida en ese fic xD, en todo caso, espero poder actualizar para el sábado a más tardar (con eso de que estas no son vacaciones sino un receso con tarea y extratarea -.-), y pues, agárrense, si pensaban que con Azumi se acababan los problemas, se equivocan ;) bueno, no les adelanto más, y pues, pasando a otra cosa, quiero agradecer infinitamente a Yunalime (Gracias, gracias, y pues si, yo se que esfrustrante que se te corten, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta n.n en cuanto a eso de ver a Inu de bebé, haré lo posible por apurarme para que pronto puedan leer a Inu bebé e Inu preescolar :P lo juro que haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos), a Lady Indomitus (Gracias a ti también, y pues, no importa si te tardas un poco en mandar los reviews n.n igual te agradezco que te tomes un tiempo para escribirme, en cuanto al ritmo, si, ya está un poco más rápido pero por tanto problema con estos dos, aun así no me están saliendo tantas hojas como de costumbre, pero espero que la acción y el ¿Qué pasará después? Lo compensen bien n.n) y a Kaamenchan (Bueno, espero que con todo esto no te den más ganas de matarme n.nUuy, te juro que se van a salvar, lo juro por el Osito Bimbo y la Virgen Marinela xP y bueno, en cuanto a eso de abandonar, ni loca, llevo como 3 años con el proyecto de esta historia y al fin la estoy escribiendo, lo malo es que el ritmo tan apresurado es porque quiero terminarla antes del 14 de Agosto que entro a clases, me da cosa no poder proseguir una vez iniciadas las prácticas y el servicio social, pero bueno, no nos preocupemos por eso de momento :P, y pues, espero que te haya gustado este capi a pesar de todo), mil gracias a las tres por el apoyo n.n y pues, como ya dije, haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para que el capítulo 13 esté listo el sábado o un poco antes, y a los que siguen esta historia y aun no los conozco, anímense a dejar un review aunque sea de 2 o 3 palabras, les juro que no muerdo xD**

**SARABA**

Katana.- Espada japonesa.


	13. A las lectoras

Nihao:

Bueno pues, quiero pedir una enormísima disculpa a todas, se que llevo dos semanas de retraso con esta publicación y lamento mucho tenerlas en espera, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por terminar el capítulo 13 y salir viva y triunfante… además de que también estoy esperando acabar con toda la tarea que me dejaron las maestras para el 10 de Agosto que yo inicio curso ;; (es injusto, ¿Por qué las que pasamos al último año de la carrera tenemos tanto que hacer en vagaciones? uu, en fin, como les decía, espero me disculpen, haré todo lo posible por tener el capítulo la próxima semana a más tardar y bueno, un saludo a todas y espero que se estén pasando unas maravillosas vacaciones sin tarea… o con casi nada de la misma.

SARABA


	14. Muerte

RAKUEN

Cap 13: Muerte

El bosque se veía terriblemente lúgubre a pesar de que los primeros rayos del sol hubieran comenzado a alumbrarlo todo minutos atrás, Izayoi estaba pálida, sudando, con la piel terriblemente fría, síntomas del shock al cual acababa de entrar a causa de la inmensidad del dolor que sentía, Inumaru por su parte estaba fuera de si.

Inumaru.- ¡NECESITO A WAZUKA EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Saya.- Pe, pe, pero amo, Wazuka está siendo atendida, si se esfuerza, la perderemos.

Inumaru.- Wazuka es mi mejor rastreadora, y necesito que alguien busque alguna medicina para Izayoi.

Myoga.- Amo, todos, todos estamos preocupados por Izayoi Sama, pe, pero, Wazuka está incapacitada en este momento.

Inumaru.- Entonces hagan que alguien encuentre una cura para mi hembra, si algo le pasa, les juro que…

Saya.- Amo, no diga tonterías, el dolor lo ciega, tranquilícese, haremos algo, lo prometo.

Inumaru.- Dejen de parlotear ustedes dos y salgan a buscar una cura, movilicen a todas las tropas, no me importa lo que hagan, solo encuentren un remedio ahora.

-General, no será necesario que busque por todos lados.

Myoga.- ¿Quién está ahí?

-Eso es lo de menos, tengo la cura para la señora Izayoi.

Mientras tanto, en las cuevas, Konoye y Azumi habían encontrado refugio y protección momentaneas.

¡ERES UN MALDITO INUTIL!

El sonido del viento solo apoyó a la youkai de la luna plateada, con un silbido veloz, la mejilla derecha de su acompañante no tardó en rasgarse ligeramente para dejar brotar una gota de sangre, aun así, el sujeto seguía impávido observando y escuchando a su señora.

¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¿eh? ¡RESPONDE!

Mi señora…

MI SEÑORA NADA, pudiste haber detenido a ese desgraciado para que la viera sufrir, pudiste haberme dado el privilegio de verlo partirse en dos del dolor de ver sufriendo a esa pestilente humana malnacida, pero no, NO, EN LUGAR DE ESO ME SACASTE DE AHÍ, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?

Un golpe más, esta vez sobre uno de los brazos cuya piel no tardó mucho en mostrar tener la misma suerte que la mejilla de Konoye.

Era peligroso para usted el que permaneciéramos en el lugar.

Peligroso dices, ¡así que era peligroso quedarse a ver el espectáculo que con tanto esfuerzo preparé!... ¡PATRAÑAS!

Sus soldados acabaron con el clan Hirata, después de un tiempo de esquivar mis armas mientras peleaba con Inumaru, comenzaron a atacarme entre todos, algunos habían comenzado a subir con intenciones de matarla y…

¿Y QUÉ?... Konoye, ¿de verdad piensas que necesito de alguien que me proteja y defienda? ¿eh?

Mi deber es defenderla.

TÚ DEBER ES COMPLACERME PEDAZO DE INSENZATO… eres mi amante, no mi guardaespaldas, que te quede claro.

Aun así, era peligroso para usted permanecer ahí, Azumi Sama, Inumaru la hubiera…

¡AL DIABLO CON INUMARU!

Estaba histérica, al tiempo que decía aquella frase había tomado uno de los platos del lugar para lanzárselos a su infeliz acompañante.

¡Y AL DIABLO CONTIGO TAMBIÉN!

Ahora había sido un juego de té.

¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIJO QUE NECESITABA DE TU PROTECCIÓN? ¡YO NO NECESITO DE NADIE! ¿ME ENTENDISTE? ¡DE NADIE!

Un cojín rasgado, provocando que cientos de plumas volaran por los aires, el futón de Konoye, una mesa para comer, el dueño de la cueva no soportó más, tomó aire mientras cerraba los ojos, finalmente se inclinó por escasos segundos frente a su furiosa amante.

Le ruego me disculpe, le prometo que enmendaré el error cometido.

Acto seguido, salió de la habitación esquivando una botella de saque, la cual, intentaba liberar la frustración de la lanzadora al estrellarse contra uno de los muros de piedra y romperse en mil pedazos.

La compañía de Inumaru había comenzado a desplazarse por los bosques, en una improvisada camilla hecha con ramas, hojas, y algunas telas de la ropa del mismísimo General Perro, era transportada una joven humana de cabellos oscuros y ojos de cielo, los cuales, estaban cerrados a causa de la fatiga, había dejado de sudar poco a poco, su temperatura se había reestablecido y el color comenzaba a regresar a su piel, parecía ser que no habría más pérdidas que lamentar.

Le agradezco mucho por su ayuda Hisako San

Comentaba el Inu no Taisho a una pulga hembra que, a juzgar por su apariencia, era muchos años más joven que Myoga, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Hisako tenía los cabellos castaños, recogidos en un elegante moño atrás de la cabeza, estaba vestida a la usanza de los youkais curanderos de las aldeas del norte e iba sentada sobre una de las hombreras del general.

Hisako.- No es nada Inumaru Sama, no es nada

Myoga.- ¿Nada dices? Acabas de salvar la vida de nuestra señora, eres una heroína.

Inumaru.- Es verdad, Hisako San ha salvado la vida de mi hembra, merece algo más que mi agradecimiento.

Hisako.- Oh no, no, no podría aceptar otra cosa General, no podría hacerlo, me conformo con saber que arruiné los planes de la señora Azumi.

Myoga.- ¿Trabajabas para esa bruja de Azumi?

Hisako.- Yo no, mis padres trabajaban para el amo Eichi como espías, sin embargo, a la muerte de ese anciano, la señora Azumi corrió a casi todos, pocos se quedaron con ella, mis padres quisieron dejarme a mi a su servicio… pero esa youkai insinuó que ni yo ni mis ancestros ni toda mi familia junta eran dignas de servirla por ser simples pulgas, mencionó algo de una pulga muy molesta que antes servía al General.

Myoga.- ¿Pulga Molesta?

Hisako.- Si, además de que, comentó que era una pulga inútil, mal avenida, chismosa, cobarde, escurridiza, chupasangre…

Myoga.- ¡ESA MALDITA BRUJA!

Inumaru.- Myoga, compórtate, no es un secreto que nunca fuiste del agrado de Azumi.

Myoga.- Pero amo, esto es el colmo, hablaba de mi a mis espaldas.

Hisako.- ¿Entonces, se refería a usted?

Inumaru.- Eso es lo de menos, ¿cómo sabías que hierbas utilizar?

Hisako.- Porque no era la primera vez que la señora Azumi lo fabricaba, Eichi Sama encomendó a mis padres buscar una cura la primera vez que la señora utilizó aquel veneno para acabar con algunas de las sirvientas de palacio, así que, la fórmula de la cura, se podría decir que es información de familia.

Inumaru.- Ya veo, pero, me preocupa el daño que el veneno haya causado a…

Hisako.- No se preocupe general, el cachorro está bien, el veneno no pudo alcanzar a afectarlo puesto que, si observa, nunca avanzó más allá de sus extremidades, por el tiempo a que estuvo expuesta al veneno, solamente estará algo débil para moverse o sujetar las cosas por un par de días, se lo puedo asegurar, la señora Izayoi despertará apenas decaiga el sol.

Inumaru.- Eso espero Hisako San, no sabría que hacer si le hubiera pasado algo más grave.

El camino prosiguió en silencio, fue así que llegaron al castillo ya entrada la mañana. El día fue agitado para la servidumbre del palacio, con los refuerzos que Inumaru había llamado para que lo apoyaran en batalla y en la protección del palacio había demasiados youkais a los cuales alimentar y refrescar luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aun así, la servidumbre se las arregló para atender a los aliados de Inumaru, este por su parte, con la esperanza de aligerar la carga de trabajo de su gente, había ordenado que por ese día no se le atendiera ni a él ni a su hembra, ya se encargaría él mismo, después de todo, había aprendido algunas cuantas cosas a lo largo de aquellos 5 años en que había vivido lejos de una familia y de una hembra que lo atendiera.

El día pasó sin mucha novedad, Izayoi había despertado finalmente, pero, tal y como hubiera diagnosticado y previsto Hisako San, sus brazos y piernas no le respondían como era debido.

La semana pasó tranquilamente para todos, Izayoi había comenzado a caminar al fin, en cuanto a los "invitados" que el General Perro convocara una semana atrás, los que habían regresado a sus poblados de origen eran portadores del mensaje de que el Inu no Taisho había ofrecido una recompensa por aquel que le entregara las cabezas de Azumi y Konoye, los cuales ya no se encontraban en las cuevas, después de la discusión y aprovechando la confusión reinante en el castillo de Inumaru, ambos habían huido a otro lugar para evitar que se les diera caza con rapidez.

Por otra parte, en el castillo Toriyama, los sirvientes y guerreros de Yoshitake se mantenían en constante entrenamiento para prepararse para la guerra, la respuesta a su confirmación había llegado relativamente rápido, apenas la noche anterior, eso solo significaba una cosa, la guerra sería inminente dentro de dos lunas según la notificación, había que estar preparados.

Esa noche, el joven Takemaru había optado por dar informes a su señor al respecto de la situación tanto en la pequeña villa del castillo como en el pueblo, estaba nervioso mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, a lo largo de esos casi dos meses, su amo había estado más hosco y huraño que a la muerte de su esposa, se irritaba con facilidad y el peso del mundo se veía reflejado en sus ojos, ¿Dónde había quedado el hombre que alguna vez los guiara con serenidad y sabiduría?

Adelante.

Setsuna ingresó a la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, los dolores de cabeza de Toriyama San se habían vuelto tan fuertes, que ya casi no soportaba el ruido y había optado por mantenerse encerrado en sus habitaciones, tenía un mes que había quedado estrictamente prohibido hacer ruido en el pasillo y el patio colindantes con aquella habitación.

Lamento molestarlo a estas horas de la noche, señor, sin embargo, me parece que es necesario notificarle sobre el movimiento dentro del castillo.

Se más específico Takemaru San.

Verá, varios de los sirvientes han desertado desde que se…

Quiero cifras Takemaru.

Si señor, hoy se reportaron 15 bajas dentro de la servidumbre y 3 en cuanto a los guerreros.

O sea que en total, nos han abandonado 18 personas.

Así es señor, pensamos que mañana se irán más.

Está bien.

¿Está, bien?

No te mentiré, Takemaru, pero todos los que se queden, seguramente morirán, ¿Cuánto se informó afuera sobre la notificación?

Que los Fudozawa ya estaban enterados de la confirmación y que, tardarían alrededor de 2 lunas en llegar aquí.

¿Se comentó porque 2 lunas y no 1?

No señor.

Entonces yo te lo diré, Fudozawa San está reclutando gente de su villa y de sus tierras además de gente de todos los poblados circundantes, eso significa que aun cuando los sirvientes lucharan, cada hombre estará peleando contra 3 o 4.

¿Tantos vendrán?

Es inevitable, los Fudozawa no son conocidos por su caridad Takemaru San.

Entonces…

No informes aun, espera a la próxima luna, aun hay cosas por hacer, después de eso puedes informar de la situación, si lo haces, exige que salgan de aquí mujeres y niños, será demasiado con lamentar la pérdida de todos los varones de la villa como para también lamentar violaciones y ventas de niños esclavos.

Comprendo señor.

¿Es todo?

Si señor.

Entonces retírate por favor, y has que me manden algunos tés calmantes, ya no aguanto la cabeza.

Como lo ordene, Toriyama San.

La entrevista terminó, Takemaru se sentía confundido y angustiado, era imposible que ganaran, necesitarían un milagro para sobrevivir a aquella guerra, pero de sobra sabía que no contarían con el apoyo de ningún poblado, nadie, salvo aquellos que, como él, habían convivido con la princesa Izayoi, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a una lucha de la que posiblemente no saliera con vida, solo para defender a Toriyama San, nadie fuera de Palacio quería tener relación alguna con el padre de una paria, lo que le sorprendía es que nadie tampoco los hubiera atacado.

Supongo que, estamos viviendo la quietud antes de la tormenta.

Nadie lo escuchó, estaba solo en la habitación que Toriyama San destinara para su uso personal, como Jefe de los Ejércitos ya no podía seguir viviendo con los demás solteros huérfanos del castillo, era una lástima que no tuviera con quien compartir aquella habitación tan grande como una casa de la aldea… era una verdadera lástima que ella se hubiera entregado a un youkai.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, Inumaru había dicho que hasta que no se le notificara del paradero exacto de Azumi y Konoye, él no saldría de palacio, después del secuestro de Izayoi, el miedo lo corroía, no volvería a dejar a su gente hasta no estar bien seguro de donde se encontraba su víctima, lo que le preocupaba era lo que haría con Izayoi, ¿Dónde podía dejarla para que estuviera segura?

Pronto pasaron dos semanas más, aunque Izayoi se las ingeniaba para tratar de distraer al General y a los sirvientes, la tensión que se vivía dentro de palacio era sofocante, todos los días, cuando el sol tocaba el cenit, el General Perro se dedicaba a las notificaciones de las comunidades cercanas acerca del paradero de sus nuevas presas, parecía que eran escurridizos, se habían estado moviendo de un lado a otro para no dar tiempo al general o a su gente de darles caza… lo cual era alarmante, cambiando de ubicación así, podían terminar dando el último golpe por la espalda, Inumaru no estaba dispuesto a que lo sorprendieran una vez más. La princesa, mientras tanto, había comenzado a sentirse cada vez más cansada, al grado de que fue necesario contratar a dos escoltas humanos para acompañarla a casa de su padre el día anterior; ya de por si era difícil para ella desplazarse por el castillo de Inumaru como para además, hacer el viaje a través del bosque ella sola, ahí Takemaru San le confesó lo que había sucedido recientemente, serían atacados en una luna, tal vez en luna y media, y sería arrasados, aun así, a pesar de saber que solo les esperaba el final, Takemaru volvió a negarse a recibir la ayuda de los guerreros de Inumaru o de cualquier otro youkai.

Pasaron pocos días después de la visita, Izayoi e Inumaru se encontraban dormidos en su alcoba pues apenas estaba amaneciendo, en ese momento, uno de los guardias irrumpió abruptamente en los aposentos de los dueños de aquel castillo.

Amo, venga rápido, es una emergencia.

¿Qué sucede?

Es sobre Azumi, señor, pero necesitamos que se apresure a bajar.

Izayoi seguía dormida, era tal el cansancio que sentía, que ni siquiera se había despertado del todo. El youkai de cabellos plateados y ojos de oro se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, bajó casi volando hasta la puerta de entrada, y ahí, frente a él, había aproximadamente 20 youkais humanoides de piel verdoza, ojos turquesa y sin absolutamente nada de pelo encima, eran todos bajitos en comparación con Inumaru, a quien le llegaban apenas al hombro, al frente de estos , el que parecía ser el jefe llevaba una cesta entre las manos, cuando Inumaru se acercó, los youkais recién llegados se inclinaron ante él mientras el que traía consigo la cesta hacía una pequeña reverencia a la par que ofrecía a Inumaru la cesta.

No es necesario que se inclinen.

Como si le hubiese hablado a la pared, ninguno se incorporó.

¿Y que es lo que me traen en esta cesta?

La cabeza de la youkai que andaba cazando, Inu no Taisho.

Azumi…

Con manos firmes, destapó la cesta frente a él, en ella se encontraba la cabeza de la que alguna vez fuera su esposa, más pálida que la última vez que la viera, con una sonrisa macabra en los labios y los párpados cerrados, impidiendo así que sus ojos de granate se asomaran si quiera un poco.

¿Cómo sucedió?

Dijo el general mientras mandaba a traer algunos cojines y tomaba la cesta de entre las manos del youkai que se la ofreciese.

Finalmente, los recién llegados tomaron asiento en medio del silencio, pareciera que nadie tuviera permiso de respirar en ese momento, el general lo notó y observó fijamente al jefe.

Verá General, mi nombre es Hogai, esta que ve aquí es mi gente, lamentablemente, faltan más de la mitad en este momento… murieron envenenados.

¿Fue ella?

Ella y su acompañante, al cual no pudimos dar caza General.

Ya veo, dígame, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

Pues verá General, esta hembra ingresó a nuestro pueblo hace ya 3 noches, mi pueblo vive cerca del mar…

¿Tan lejos fueron a dar esos dos?

Así es General, tenían hambre, al parecer no habían comido en varios días, así que nos robaron la pesca de aquella jornada, una de mis hijas, Mio, tuvo la infortunada idea de ir por algo de pescado para saciar el hambre de una de sus mascotas… no volvió, y a sus hermanas se les hizo muy extraño, cuando fuimos, encontramos que ya no había pesca y mi hija había sido decapitada…

Lo lamento.

Y nosotros más, en todo caso, fue Kishi, el gato-youkai de mi hija, quien los encontró a esta hembra y a otro que, por lo que se, también está buscando.

Konoye, tiene una fuerte deuda conmigo…

Entiendo, como le decía, los encontramos a ambos, el tal Konoye mató a Kishi e hirió de gravedad a mi hembra, en cuanto a esta que ve en el cesto, esa se encargó de envenenar a algunos de los miembros de mi familia, nosotros no pudimos evitar desencadenar toda nuestra ira, General, así que comenzamos a pelear con ellos, los separamos, en algún momento el otro youkai se nos escapó, cuando vimos que estaba por rescatar a esta hembra, la decapitamos, tiene esa sonrisa en el rostro, porque acababa de envenenar a cerca de 5 de mis mejores guerreros…

¿Cómo la decapitaron entonces?

Con esto, General.

Hogai sacó de entre sus ropas una especie de boomerang de madera, a primera vista, parecía inofensivo además de pequeño, sin embargo, con un tiro certero, el General quedó impresionado por la destrucción causada por aquella pequeña arma, tenía cuchillas escondidas en las caras internas del mismo, con un buen cálculo era posible cortar cualquier cosa que tocaran aquellas caras, como había pasado con Azumi.

¿Qué pasó con Konoye?

No sabemos hace cuanto que se dio cuenta de que la decapitamos, él solo tomó el cuerpo y huyó, todo lo que quedó, fue esto, estábamos pensando seriamente en incinerarla, pero el rumor de que usted estaba buscando a dos sujetos con estas características nos había llegado hacía poco, así que optamos por venir a entregársela.

Se los agradezco, Maya, Natsumi y Hiro se encargarán de darles la recompensa por esta youkai.

Se lo agradecemos General, aunque nos gustaría saber si en lugar de joyas y telas preciosas, pudiera darnos guerreros.

Pueden quedarse hasta que la servidumbre comience sus labores, los que deseen irse con ustedes, pueden hacerlo, siempre que vayan como iguales, no como esclavos.

Así se hará General, necesitamos protegernos, proteger a nuestras familias, y en estos momentos no podremos hacerlo sin ayuda.

Inumaru se incorporó entonces para poder despedirse de todos, estaba preocupado por Izayoi, así que, luego de algunas palabras más de agradecimiento y lamentación por los muertos, Inu no Taisho dejó a los visitantes en la estancia, la cabeza de Azumi entre tanto, fue depositada en una urna especial, la cual sepultaron con numerosos sellos, aunque estaba muerta, era factible que su aura tan negativa hiciera estragos después, lo mejor era asegurarse de que su poder estaba sellado en algún lugar seguro y que su alma no volvería siquiera a renacer…

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, me costó trabajo, mucho trabajo poderlos terminar pero aquí está finalmente n.n, no muy largo, tampoco muy corto, en fin, espero poder retomar el ritmo anterior o más rápido aun con la entrega de los demás capítulos, después de todo, la meta es terminar antes del lunes 14 de Agosto.

Ahora bien, mil y un disculpas a todas y todos por la espera, pero en fin, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está finalmente el capítulo 13, espero que haya sido de su agrado, en cuanto a lo de Azumi, si, yo se que merecía morir lenta y dolorosamente, angustiada de ser posible, pero pues no siempre se puede :P, como sea, quiero agradecer infinitamente a Lady Indomitus (gracias por el comentario, espero que la rapida muerte de Azumi no te moleste n.nUuy, estoy consciente de que pude haberla matado de un modo más sádico a como maltrató a Izayoi San, pero en fin, ya está muerta, sellada y enterrada xD), Athen-maiden (- gracias, no creí que ese cap tan movido me fuera a quedar del todo bien, después de todo no se mucho de tácticas militares n.n el General ayudó mucho en esta ocasión a esta humilde escritora, jeje, y bueno, ya nos libramos de la amenaza de Azumi, es verdad, pero aun quedan dos amenazas sueltas, los Fudozawa y otro youkai que tendrá que ver con Konoye en los próximos caps ;) así que trataré de apurarme para que no se lo pierdan), a Yuna Lime (Gracias por la felicitación n.n y pues, efectivamente, vienen más problemas como ya mencioné un poco más arriba, aunque no es porque me guste crearlos, simple y sencillamente así es la vida misma, estamos rodeados de problemas, cuando terminamos uno no s surge otro, eso le da bastante sabor al caldo en mi opinión :P además, basándome en los pocos datos que se da de esta pareja tan singular en la serie y en la película, no tengo mucha opción más que ponerles varias zancadillas a Izayoi e Inumaru, en todo caso, espero que este capítulo cuyo finla ya estuvo menos cardiaco que el cap anterior haya sido de tu agrado n.n), y a kaamenchan (Tienes mucha razón en preguntarte porque el odio de Azumi hacia los humanos y yo debería haber contestado dicha interrogante hace tiempo puesto que muchos se hacen esa misma pregunta, y pues bueno, Azumi es de esas personas racistas hasta la médula, si fuera humana, habría sido nazi o habría pertenecido a los Cucuxclan de perdida, pero como no lo es, es más fácil odiar a esas "criaturas inferiores" llamadas humanos, digo, esas cosas pasan hasta en las mejores familias, y pues n.n gracias, que bueno que te guste el fic, en cuanto a Inuyasha kun, no os preocupeis, nacerá sano y salvo… aunque seguirlo exponiendo al peligro es tan tentador…), a todas muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y mil disculpas por la espera.

Para finalizar y retomando la costumbre, quiero dedicar este capítulo a mis amigas Normita Religiosa y Reni :P, un cap loco pero tranquilón, igual que ustedes amigas, espero que algún día lo lleguen a leer.

SARABA


	15. Desastre

**_RAKUEN_**

_Cap 14: Desastre_

-¡EL ENEMIGO SE ACERCA!

Todos en el palacio de Toriyama San estaban nerviosos, ya habían pasado las dos lunas desde que les llegara la confirmación de guerra de parte de los Fudozawa, muchos habían optado por desertar, todas las mujeres y los niños habían sido evacuados, el 20 de los sirvientes se habían quedado por cariño a la princesa, y de la milicia solo quedaba la mitad de la gente, era definitivo, la derrota era cosa segura; aun así, los hombres se alistaron, Toriyama San se encontraba al frente de su ejército, a su lado se encontraba Takemaru dando órdenes como si su vida dependiera de ello, finalmente las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par, y en medio de un estremecedor grito de guerra, los hombres salieron a combatir, se dirigieron a la muerte sin dudar, sin retroceder, sin volver la vista atrás…

Dos lunas habían pasado desde la muerte de Azumi, no había señales de que Konoye siguiera con vida o incluso de que siguiera en Japón, tenía dos lunas que Konoye se había evaporado en el viento llevando consigo el cuerpo de la primer esposa de Inumaru, quien parecía haber vuelto a su vida normal, dedicaba las mañanas enteras a aquellos papeles que tanto apremiaba que revisara, y sus tardes a la compañía de aquella princesa humana que se ganara su corazón; Izayoi por su parte era feliz, su vientre abultado mostraba lo avanzado de su embarazo, sus senos habían crecido poco a poco, su cuerpo entero había cambiado día a día, provocando que la ropa ya no le quedara como antes, en cuanto a lo demás, había tenido que cambiar su rutina diaria, sus tobillos se inflamaban luego de largas caminatas, así que había dejado de aparecer a todas horas en todas las habitaciones del castillo, aunque seguía haciendo una o dos rondas al día, su olfato se había intensificado tanto, que los sirvientes hacían bromas a su costa, preguntándose si se estaría volviendo una youkai como ellos, Izayoi solo reía al escuchar aquellas suposiciones, disfrutaba de todos aquellos cambios, especialmente de sus antojos que eran poco frecuentes… o eso parecía dado el autocontrol que ejercía sobre si misma, su estado de ánimo era cambiante, un momento podía conmoverse hasta las lágrimas por una simple escena de compañerismo y fraternidad entre los sirvientes y al otro reír a carcajadas por cualquier tontería, para luego molestarse como una niña pequeña si por descuido tiraba algo o calculaba mal sus movimientos, era parte del proceso, y al General le parecía sumamente divertido… hasta que lo atacaban los mareos y debía acercarse algunas sales para recomponerse, era lo penoso de la situación, con Sesshomaru, el general había gozado de la bendición de los antojos, pero con este nuevo cachorro, él era quien padecía de mareos y náuseas, por eso agradeció sobremanera cuando estos empezaron a cesar en frecuencia e intensidad, tal vez Izayoi se pudiera reír a gusto de los comentarios de los sirvientes, pero él palidecía si los escuchaba imitándolo en tan penosas situaciones, no era parte de su naturaleza ser el objeto de las risas de otros.

Si, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, hasta aquella mañana en particular. Izayoi dormía a pesar de la cercanía del medio día, Inumaru se encontraba en su despacho revisando papeles hasta que uno en particular llamó su atención, su contenido era alarmante, escandaloso y terriblemente peligroso para todas las criaturas del país…

-¡MYOGA¡MYOGA, SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS!

La pulga no tardó mucho en despertar de la siesta que se había tomado para brincar a la nariz de su amo.

-¿Qué sucede amo¿Por qué esos gritos?

-Es una emergencia, llama a mis comandantes.

-¿A todos, señor?

-A todos, no importa donde estén, tráelos a todos y tráelos ahora.

-Si señor, entendido.

Myoga se fue dando saltos preguntándose si eran noticias de Konoye, en parte lo eran, pero eso no era lo que había alertado del todo al General tanto como la noticia en si mismo, efectivamente, al fin habían dado con aquel youkai tan escurridizo, el problema era que lo habían visto cerca de un recinto especial donde el antiguo Espíritu Dragón había dejado el huevo de su única cría… la cual acababa de ser despertada y fortalecida por Konoye…

-Ese infeliz fue un estúpido, buscando como vengarse por la muerte de Azumi, dejó que Espíritu Dragón se lo comiera, ahora si, estamos en graves problemas…

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla los hombres morían de forma precipitada y alarmante, uno a uno, tanto los hombres de Toriyama San como los de Fudozawa iban cayendo para dejar de existir, era extraño, pero las palabras que había dicho Setsuna antes de que las puertas se abrieran parecían haber sido una fórmula milagrosa, "La princesa fue el sol y la luna de este castillo, la princesa fue nuestra compañera de juegos, fue nuestra amiga y nuestra hermana, en ocasiones nuestra madre misma, nuestra propia hija, y ahora quieren atacarnos porque decidió pensar en ella por primera vez, así que no importa cuantos sean o que tan fuertes sean, el enemigo lucha por la honra desecha de Fudozawa kun, nosotros lucharemos por aquel recuerdo de nuestra amada princesa mientras nos regalaba su vida y felicidad"… aquellas palabras habían despertado pequeños recuerdos en las mentes de los sirvientes y de los guerreros que combatían aquel día, recuerdos de la princesa el día de su nacimiento, recuerdos de la princesa jugando con los más jóvenes o consolando a aquellos que, como Setsuna Takemaru, habían perdido a sus padres por diversas causas, habían recordado a la princesa sonriendo ampliamente cuando alguien la ayudaba, su rostro desolado el día que perdiera a su madre, la ayuda que les prestara a todos en diferentes momentos en sus quehaceres, sus palabras amables al crecer, su forma tan particular de asombrarse y maravillarse con las cosas más pequeñas y los ánimos que les había brindado tantas veces, todos habían recordado algún momento en que la princesa hubiera aparecido en el momento exacto, como un rayo de sol que los alumbrara para salir de la oscuridad, era tal vez por aquellos recuerdos que los hombres de Toriyama San se habían ido abriendo paso entre los enemigos, ganando terreno poco a poco hasta hacerse notar en medio de aquella masa inmensa de humanidad, los dos Fudozawa no daban crédito a lo que veían, su superioridad en número no era nada comparado con aquel ánimo y valor demostrado en aquellos hombres que con arrojo y coraje se lanzaban a la zona de batalla para acabar con todo el que pudieran, todos ellos querían sobrevivir para ver a aquella princesa aunque fuera por última vez, algo les decía que pronto la verían de nuevo si se mantenían con viva, y nada podría hacerlos desistir de quererse despedir de ella uno a uno, y verla por última vez.

El silencio no se había hecho esperar, el miedo había rozado las mentes de los presentes al momento de escuchar el peligro a que estaban expuestos esta vez, el silencio era abrumador, la tensión era demasiada, al grado de que por un instante, todos dejaron de respirar, una cosa era buscar a Konoye, rastrearlo y cumplir con su sentencia de muerte, pero otra muy distinta era enfrentarse al Espíritu Dragón, en el pasado se había contado del inmenso poder de sus antecesores, Espíritu Dragón era tan letal, que solo podía haber uno de su especie, un hermafrodita que pudiera poner un único huevo de cascarón de diamante cuando presentía su muerte, según las leyendas, una vez que el Espíritu Dragón dentro del huevo despertaba, rompía su cascaron y vagaba pequeño y escurridizo entre la población youkai hasta encontrar alguno con gran poder, este youkai era devorado, de modo que sus poderes y parte de sus habilidades se volvían parte de Espíritu Dragón, lo nutrían y lo hacían crecer de tamaño, así proseguía hasta conseguir comerse a tres youkais de la talla de Inumaru San, luego de esto, Espíritu Dragón era casi invencible, matarlo no era una tarea fácil, el Inu no Taisho lo sabía, pero no podía dejarlo así, si no se le daba caza, aquel ser eliminaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, no necesitaba de mucho para sobrevivir, solo una que otra víctima luego de algunos años para poder continuar, además, su medio ambiente normal era tan hostil, que con destruir todo, Espíritu Dragón hacía las modificaciones esenciales para sentirse como en casa, sencillamente, era peor que las langostas y si no se hacía algo, las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos General?

Preguntó Wazuka con una chispa de duda en sus brillantes ojos púrpura.

Myoga.- Yo opino que abandonemos, amo, es demasiado riesgoso.

Inumaru.- Precisamente es por eso que no podemos abandonar ahora, esa criatura es verdaderamente peligrosa, debemos hacer hasta lo imposible por eliminarla… o sellarla.

Kinzo.- ¿A que se refiere con sellarla, General?

Inumaru.- Algo que hacen los humanos con los youkai a los que no pueden exterminar, sellarlos es como matarlos, pero no mueren, siguen vivos, debilitados pero vivos, caen en un sueño profundo del cual no pueden despertar, si no podemos eliminar a Espíritu Dragón, tendremos que intentar sellarlo.

Yasuo.- No es mala idea General, pero eso no deja de ser riesgoso.

Wazuka.- Podríamos morir en el intento, señor, sin embargo, si conseguimos al menos sellarlo, habremos puesto a salvo a muchos youkais.

Inumaru.- Y a Izayoi también.

Kinzo.- ¿Se arriesgará por ella señor?

Inumaru.- Juré protegerla de todo, aun si eso me costaba la vida, y pienso cumplir mi juramento, la misión es sumamente peligrosa, es por eso mismo que los hice llamar a todos…

Wazuka.- ¿Qué sucede señor?

Inumaru.- Yasuo, tú y Kinzo deben dar aviso a todos los aliados que tengamos, no solo a los más cercanos, sino a todos los aliados, Wazuka, debo pedirte que nos guíes hasta espíritu Dragón, una vez que los tres hayan cumplido con esto, son libres de intervenir o volver al castillo.

Yasuo.- ¿No estará diciendo que..

Inumaru.- No te equivocas Yasuo, ustedes son mis más valiosos guerreros, en esta ocasión no los obligaré a pelear conmigo, el que desee unirse a la campaña es libre de hacerlo, el que prefiera no tomar parte, también es libre de quedarse en la retaguardia, después de todo, si el primer ataque no surte efecto…

Kinzo.- Usted ganará señor, ni siquiera insinúe la posibilidad…

Inumaru.- Es una posibilidad como bien acabas de decir Kinzo, por eso no los obligaré a pelear, si yo muero sin lograr mi objetivo, si los aliados que me acompañen sucumben ante el poder de Espíritu Dragón, aquellos que hayan optado por no pelear, tendrán que hacerlo, es nuestra obligación proteger la tierra que nos ha alimentado y las criaturas que han estado con nosotros.

La asamblea prosiguió, llegando al acuerdo de que Wazuka y Yasuo permanecerían al lado de Izayoi por el momento, si algo le pasaba al General y a sus tropas, la llevarían donde su padre y los de su raza para poder manetener al monstruo a raya.

Los días pasaron, la pelea entre los Fudozawa y los hombres de Toriyama San aun no terminaba, era tan extenuante, que al caer la noche ambos bandos tocaban la retirada momentánea para descansar, luego, con los primeros rayos del alba, la encarnizada lucha volvía a comenzar, cada vez con peores resultados para los Fudozawa, ya que sus hombres estaban cada vez más desmoralizados y los aliados que habían reunido huían durante la noche, para aquel momento se había corrido ya con el rumor de que los hombres de Yoshitake Toriyama y Setsuna Takemaru no eran hombres, si no demonios…

Al mismo tiempo, en el castillo del Lord Youkai Inu no Taisho un enorme conglomerado de youkais de diversos poblados se habían reunido y empacado las cosas necesarias para la guerra, la noticia del resurgimiento de Espíritu Dragón habían hecho temblar a la población youkai, únicos seres que recordaban con claridad la pesadilla que suponía aquel demonio de nivel superior. A pesar de esto, nadie había sabido dar fé de Sesshomaru, quien seguía desaparecido, por tal razón, luego de anotar ciertas instrucciones exactas a manera de testamento, Inumaru había encomendado a Saya que buscara a Seshomaru y le avisara sobre la guerra, no para que interviniera, sino para que estuviera preparado a todo.

-Inumaru.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí.

-Pero…

-Quiero que te cuides, quiero que descanses, para que cuando nuestro cachorro nazca sea un cachorro fuerte y sano por completo.

-Está bien, solo no te expongas demasiado por favor.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer mujer, te juré que velaría por tu bienestar y el de nuestros cachorros, pienso cumplir esa promesa sin -importar nada.

-…

-Izayoi.

-Yo… Ai Shiteru, Inumaru San.

El General perro besó a su compañera con dulzura, abrazándola, tratando de transmitirle la seguridad de que todo estaría bien, tratando de hacerla entender que ella era su prioridad en el mundo… tratando de despedirse por si ocurría lo peor.

Las tropas youkais salieron al dar el medio día, el camino era largo, y el tiempo apremiaba, según los informes, Espíritu Dragón ya se había comido a un 2º youkai bastante poderoso, el Lord Youkai de las tierras del Norte para ser más exactos, uno más y sería técnicamente invencible…

_Notas de la autora:_

_Please, please, no me maten, no me maten… esto de estar en el último año de la carrera no es fácil, y bueno, la meta ahora es terminar este fanfic antes de que inicie el 2007, si, se que esté capítulo fue bastante corto (solo 5 páginas -- que frustrante), pero bueno, haré lo que pueda por seguir escribiendo en mis ratos libres, esta vez ya hice anotaciones en una libreta para guiarme y no tardarme tanto como en esta ocasión, aun así, les advierto que no podré publicar con la frecuencia de antes, pero bueno, el intento se hace, no me queda más que agradecerles por su paciencia a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí._

_Bueno, en cuanto a reviews y comentarios, de quiero agradecerles a kaamenchan (mil gracias, me levantaste mucho el ánimo con tus palabras, n.n y ciertamente, Azumi merecía un final más miserable, pero seamos sinceros, la vida es realmente extraña en ocasiones¿Por qué la muerte no habría de ser igual?), a Lady Indomitus (Bueno, como verás, luego de dos meses de tranquilidad para nuestra parejita preferida y para ustedes los lectores ya hay problemas de nuevo, a ver como lo maneja el General, por Izayoi todavía no hay de que preocuparse, le dejaron a las mejores escoltas para su seguridad , y de Sesshomaru, próximamente aparecerá en escena ;) ), a Yuna Lime (jajajaja, no te preocupes por lo de los nombres, yo la verdad tenía mi acordeón pegado en el marco de la pantalla, lamentablemente alguien me lo tiró y tuve que volverlo a hacer ¡0, esa fue la principal causa de mi tardanza en esta ocasión, y pues lo de la pulga, yo intenté recordar el nombre de la prometida que Myoga San dejó en el altar… pero no pude n.nUuy, así que le cambié el nombre, pero ahí está mi versión de cómo se conocieron ese par, por lo demás, espero que este cap te haya gustado) y a athen-maiden (sorry por lo corto de este y el cap anterior, y también por la tardanza, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede, haré todo lo posible por irme algo más rapidito n.n, de lo que piense Sesshomaru, probablemente lo ponga en el próximo cap, y si, tienes razón en cuanto a la pelea de Konoye y Azumi, ella era de esas mujeres de carácter extremadamente fuerte y demandante (nada dócil) y él, más que amarla, estaba fanatizado con ella, él era su esclavo a causa de sus sentimientos tan extremosos, y es que, viéndolo desde su perspectiva, Azumi además de ser una belleza no era una "hembra" común en el Japón antiguo en que la mayoría eran más dóciles por la filosofía de la época); de CemZoo, quiero agradecer muchísimo principalmente a Ahome, sesshipau y eva maria, chicas, no les respondo a sus comentarios porque ya lo hice en el foro, por último, (y retomando mi costumbre) este capítulo queda dedicado a las lectoras de CemZoo, gracias por su apoyo en el foro, y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo._

_SARABA_


	16. Exterminio El devorador de mundos

_**RAKUEN**_

_Cap 15: Exterminio. El devorador de mundos_

El sol había salido en medio de nubes rojas como la sangre, reflejando el campo de batalla ante los ojos del general humano Setsuna Takemaru, los recuerdos volaron raudos y veloces a su mente al observar el deplorable espectáculo, había hombres por todas partes levantando cadáveres, lanzándolos a la pila funeraria, había algunos más con rollos de papel, pluma y tinta en las manos, anotando los nombres de los caídos para llevar un registro exacto para la próxima ceremonia funeraria, era como una pesadilla… un quejido de dolor y el joven general salió de sus pensamientos para volver dentro de la improvisada tienda donde su señor seguía padeciendo a causa de una herida en su vientre.

-¿Sucede algo Toriyama San?

-Setsuna… acércate… no me queda… más… tiempo

-Escucho señor.

-Mi muerte… se aproxima…

-Señor no bromee, ya verá que…

-Sshhh… déjame continuar… cof cof… he tenido… una visión…

-¿Una visión?

-Si… así es… mi hija volverá… esos youkais… la traerán de regreso… antes de la próxima… luna… debes reconstruir… el castillo… debes… reforzar la… seguridad… Takemaru… no lo dejes… que vuelva a… llevársela… de nuestro lado… protégela… quiero que ella… y mi nieto… encuentren… paz.

-Así se hará Toriyama San… ¿Toriyama San?

No hubo respuesta, el amo de aquellas tierras había fallecido finalmente, justo un día después de obtener la victoria al lado de sus fieles guerreros, justo un día después de ver como ganaban la guerra luego de tantos días, luego de recordar cuanto amaba a su única hija…

El día ya iba algo avanzado cuando la princesa finalmente se reincorporó, hacía ya muchos días que no veía al general, aunque para ella parecían años enteros sin él, su vientre abultado parecía ser su único consuelo a los ojos de Wazuka y Yasuo, quienes la observaban siempre que podían por ordenes del general¿qué pensamientos, qué angustias podía llevar dentro Izayoi Sama para refugiarse en aquellas pequeñas caricias que hacía a su vientre mientras observaba por la ventan como hipnotizada?

-¿No hay noticias aun?

-Preguntó Wazuka a su compañero luego de hacer su ronda diaria por los aposentos de su señora.

-Nada aun, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Y pensar que eran demasiados los que fueron a darle caza.

-Lo se

-…

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿Mande?

-Que si te arrepientes de no haberlos acompañado.

-Si, claro que me arrepiento, pienso que pude haberlos conducido con rapidez hasta Espíritu Dragón, pero…

Por un momento ambos voltearon a ver la ventana por la cual asomaba el entristecido rostro de la humana que ahora protegían, después de haberla conocido con aquella radiante sonrisa y esos ojos puros llenos de alegría y esperanza, el observarla tan pálida y perdida en sus pensamientos era un tanto devastador, daba la impresión de que no habría esperanza alguna.

-¿Por qué no mandamos a un mensajero?

-Esa podría ser una buena idea, Izayoi sama necesita saber que el general está con vida.

-Wazuka…

-¿Si Yasuo?

-… ¿qué haremos si no recibimos noticias del general?

La youkai de cabellos violeta no contestó, hacían lo posible por no pensar en eso, ella hacía lo imposible por distraer su mente con otras cosas, el General debía ganar, tenía que, de lo contrario, nadie estaría seguro en ningún lado, nadie…

La noche había caído finalmente, hacía pocas horas que el viento había comenzado a refrescar la tierra, era extraño, por más tranquilo que estuviera no podía evitar esa punzada escalofriante que venía sintiendo desde hacía un par de días, como si los elementos trataran de prevenirle de algo, pero¿de qué?

-¡Amo bonito¿le sucede algo?

Esa molesta rana otra vez, no sabía que le molestaba más, si aquel mal presentimiento o la presencia de ese youkai lame suelas que había comenzado a seguirlo desde dos noches atrás¿cómo era que se llamaba?

-¡Amo bonito¿se siente bien? Si no es así su fiel sirviente Yaken puede prepararle un remedio especial para que…

-Cierra la boca Yaken, no haces más que agudizar mi jaqueca

-¡Oh! Lo siento amo.

Por Kamisama, una cosa era viajar con su fiel Ha - Un y otra que esa cosa pestilente y viscosa intentara complacerlo en lo más mínimo¿Qué le sucedía¿No era un youkai importante entre las otras ranas de aquel pestilente pantano?

-¡Amo bonito¡Amo bonito!

-¿Ahora qué?

-Bueno, es que, su fiel Yaken no quisiera molestarlo, pero…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, es que…

-Deja de tartamudear o te cortaré la lengua.

-Glup… verá, amo bonito, llevamos todo el día… sin comer… y estaba pensando que… tal vez… se siente mal por eso.

Rana estúpida, el malestar se lo provocaba su presencia y su constante "Amo bonito", él no era el amo de nadie más que de Ha – Un, y menos el amo "bonito" de cualquier cosa que anduviera por ahí.

Unos metros más y un extraño gruñido resonó en medio del bosque, Seshomaru se detuvo en ese instante sintiendo como su sirviente chocaba contra sus pies, el desdichado no pudo menos que aterrorizarse al notar su error y la mirada despectiva que le dedicara Seshomaru en aquel momento, era su fin, o al menos eso pensaba Yaken al observar el pie de Seshomaru levantarse para caminar en su dirección, lo iba a matar… y después de un leve dolor en el vientre y abrir los ojos, notó que aquel youkai de finas facciones seguía caminando hasta un árbol del cual bajaba algunas manzanas, entregó una a cada cabeza de la bestia que lo había acompañado desde su infancia y le lanzó otra a la temerosa rana, la cual comenzó a llorar de felicidad al recibir el obsequio.

-¡Amo bonito!... snif… se preocupó de su fiel sirviente… snif.

-No te confundas, el desagradable sonido de tus tripas no me dejaba concentrar en lo que estaba pensando.

La consternación se leyó por un momento en aquel youkai de piel verde ante la respuesta de su amo, y posteriormente en una aterrorizada al notar como tanto el youkai de finos cabellos blancos como la bestia de dos cabezas seguían adelante sin él, con gran velocidad tomó su manzana y se apresuró a alcanzar a su amo, dando grandes alaridos de desesperación.

Noche cerrada, justo lo que faltaba para aquella cacería¿es que los dioses estaban en su contra? No lo sabía, pero la ansiedad por terminar con aquella empresa lo antes posible lo estaba matando de impaciencia y nerviosismo. Inumaru se encontraba cerca de una cordillera montañosa junto con sus hombres, estaban exhaustos, hambrientos y sedientos, era por eso que habían echo aquel pequeño alto para descansar y comer un poco.

-General, general hay algo sospechoso moviéndose hacia el oeste.

-¿Sospechoso dijiste?

El Inu no Taisho observó con cuidado hacia el oeste, luego a su interlocutor, un hanyou más alto que él mismo, musculoso y en cierto modo feo, había miedo en sus ojos, volteó una vez más, y lo que observó lo hizo olvidar todas las sensaciones que había estado experimentando en las últimas horas.

-¡LEVANTEN EL CAMPAMENTO, HEMOS ENCONTRADO AL ENEMIGO!

Los días seguían pasando con rapidez, para algunos como la princesa Izayoi eran una espera lenta y angustiantemente tenebrosa, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Wazuka, Yasuo y los demás youkais, hanyous y humanos que estaban a su servicio, la joven se sentía desolada sin su marido, y terriblemente acongojada por la muerte de su padre… su padre, pensar que ahí era donde sus restos se encontraban.

Yasuo se encontraba de guardia en el cementerio humano mientras la princesa rezaba, le faltaba apenas una luna para dar a luz y aun así había insistido en ir en cuanto se enteró del fallecimiento de su progenitor, Sakura y Kaya se encontraban con ella también, ambas humanas habían debido acompañarla para que pudiera llegar caminando como era su deseo, el youkai volteó la vista un momento y la vio dejar una hermosa flor blanca con la forma de una campanilla sobre la tumba de Yoshitake Toriyama, luego de esto, así postrada como se encontraba, unió las palmas y cerró los ojos mientras evocaba los pocos momentos de verdadera felicidad que recordaba al lado de su padre, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras tomaba aire, Yasuo cerró los ojos momentáneamente y la escuchó a la perfección

-Te ofrendo padre estas flores blancas como tu corazón, para que su aroma te guarde y su suavidad sea tu descanso eterno, que Buda te tenga por siempre en su gloria y tu amor nos proteja hasta que nos reunamos contigo en el más allá.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y la observó mientras seguía ahí en el suelo junto a la tumba, estaba tan abstraído con aquella visión, que le da un infarto al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro.

-¡Wazuka¿intentas matarme acaso?

-Tú pareces desearlo con la guardia tan baja, nadie creería que eres el líder de los espías de Inumaru Sama.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Claro que si!

-… ¿A que viniste?

-Feh… hasta que reaccionas, algo anda mal, debo mostrarte algo.

Yasuo observó de nuevo a su señora, esta ya se había incorporado y caminaba hacia la salida con la ayuda de sus nuevas mucamas, al parecer, la noticia era algo realmente serio.

Un poco lejos de ahí las reparaciones del castillo Toriyama eran terminadas, aun así, las personas del pueblo no subían para nada al castillo, ni sirviente ni soldado, ni viejo, ni mujer ni niño que hubiera escapado había osado siquiera regresar a echar un vistazo a aquel lugar, salvo por la nodriza de Izayoi, la cual yacía moribunda en la habitación que había ocupado en el palacio por tantos años, Setsuna no tenía el corazón de echar fuera a la pobre anciana, y lo único que había conseguido para con ella era calmar sus dolores, todos sabían que estaba por morir, no sabían cuando sucedería, pero estaba relacionado con el regreso de la princesa, después de todo, ya no era secreto que el difunto Yoshitake había pronosticado que los youkais la llevarían de vuelta al palacio.

-¡TAKEMARU SAN¡TAKEMARU SAN! VENGA PRONTO, ES URGENTE.

-¿Qué sucede Yashio?

-Youkais, se aproximan al palacio.

-¿CÓMO DICES?

Ambos se precipitaron de pronto hacia la entrada de palacio, solo para confirmar las palabras del soldado, era cierto, se veía con claridad una delegación de youkais finamente ataviados llevando en hombros una litera, a los lados de esta caminaban dos mujeres que, por sus rasgos, era posible deducir que estaban por entrar en la treitena, lo más impactante era el par de youkais vestidos como guerreros al frente de la delegación, una hembra de cabellos liláceos y un macho con los ojos más salvajes y calculadores que los hombres hubieran visto, cuando la litera se detuvo, todos los hombres que quedaban en aquel castillo casi abandonado tuvieron la misma idea, Izayoi Sama había sido devuelta a casa.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, en verdad, cualquier excusa que pudiera dar no sería suficiente para justificar que me tardara un mes más de lo planeado, en todo caso, agradezco a todos los lectores por su paciencia para con este capítulo, corto, así es, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, y bueno, les tengo noticias, el próximo capítulo es el último de este fanfic, no se cuanto me tarde porque estoy segura de que la extensión del mismo será bastante amplia, y con el trabajo que tengo por el momento en la escuela será difícil encontrar ratos para escribir y mucha inspiración (esperemos que me de una pequeña crisis depresiva, son mi principal estimulante para escribir historias), como sea, espero que a las seguidoras de Sesshomaru San les haya gustado que reapareciera, aunque momentáneamente en la historia n.n para los seguidores de Yaken (aunque no lo crean, el sapo tiene sus seguidores), espero les haya gustado verlo aparecer en la historia n.n yo me emocioné cuando me imaginé la escena, jajajajajajajajajaja, ese lambiscón es mi lamesuelas preferido ;) en fin, como ya dije más arriba, mil disculpas por la demora y pues, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y que los haya dejado en suspenso y bueno, ahora si, para el que no haya visto la última película de Inuyasha (La espada que gobierna al mundo, si mal no recuerdo), más vale que se apresuren porque tendré que transcribir casi todo el principio de la misma (lo cual me aumenta el trabajo para este fic n.nUy) en fin, cuídense todos, lean fics y no dejen de echar un vistazo a esta historia que se acerca a su gran final (y digo gran por lo largo, en ese aspecto si que promete xD)_

_SARABA_


	17. En la penumbra

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas completas de la tercer película de Inuyasha, si no has visto aun dicha cinta, te recomiendo que la veas antes de continuar leyendo este fanfic. Gracias

**RAKUEN**

_Cap 16: En la penumbra_

La sangre pintaba las hondonadas creadas por la cordillera montañosa y la nieve mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo, eran principios de invierno y el paisaje ya se notaba blanco por doquier, sin olvidar que había youkais muertos por todas partes, algunos habían sido desintegrados, otros yacían mordidos o desmembrados en el suelo, era espantoso, aun así, los sobrevivientes del ejército seguían peleando lo más que podían contra aquel enorme dragón en cuya frente se veía una máscara humana de blanca porcelana¿Cómo era posible que eso fuera el causante del todo?

Youkais de todas las formas y tamaños, de todas las razas de youkais se encontraban reunidas a su alrededor, algunos llevaban días peleando sin descanso ni tregua, otros acababan de llegar, algunos más portaban vendas y ungüentos especiales, acababan de reincorporarse a aquella guerra sin cuartel luego de un breve descanso de algunas horas mientras eran atendidos, pero sin duda alguna, el youkai que más estaba provocando a Espíritu Dragón era el General Perro, sus ágiles movimientos con la espada, sus piruetas para esquivar ataques, aquel poderoso veneno estaban colmando la paciencia del dragón, quien no podía quitarse de encima a Inumaru… la batalla continuaba sin tregua, el Lord Taiyoukai de las tierras del este ya había atacado con Colmillo de Acero y aun así, solo había provocado rasguños a su adversario, no estaba seguro si debía utilizar a Sounga contra aquella bestia, sin embargo, un vistazo al espectáculo pintado en el suelo lo terminó por convencer, "_¡APARTENSÉ!_" ordenó el General mientras desenfundaba a la espada del infierno, sus compañeros de guerra no tardaron en obedecer, el general invocó al más poderoso de sus ataques y el dragón cayó al suelo desde las alturas.

-¡INUMARU HA VENCIDO AL DRAGÓN!

Gritó un youkai ya maduro, un zorro de fuego para ser más exactos, los demás salieron de su escondite para vitorear a su campeón, el zorro se acercó al cuerpo de su adversario con velocidad para intentar burlarse de él mientras reía a carcajadas, aquello se había vuelto una celebración.

-¡DETENGANSE, LA BESTIA NO HA MUERTO!

Gritaba el general mientras caía al suelo desde las alturas, pero era demasiado tarde, Espíritu Dragón acababa de matar al desafortunado zorro mientras lo masticaba, algunos más habían corrido una suerte similar, pues al haberse acercado tanto, la bestia los había aplastado con un tremendo coletazo, la pelea volvió a iniciar, esta vez con menos youkais, más de la mitad comenzaron a huir luego de percatarse de la falsa muerte del dragón, Inumaru comenzó de nuevo a pelear con aquel terrible ser, un impulso lo hizo voltear a contar a su gente… solo 75¿Cómo demonios podía ganarle a ese monstruo con solo 75 youkais?

-Amo¡debemos huir de aquí pronto¡no podemos contra él!

-Reclamó el anciano Myoga al oído de su patrón

-No podemos rendirnos aún, porque si lo hacemos, tendremos que pelear mañana, y el día siguiente y el siguiente a ese hasta que todos seamos vencidos y Japón haya quedado en ruinas, no me pidas desertar ahora Myoga, tenemos que pelear.

-Pero Inumaru Sama…

-LÁRGATE SI NO PIENSAS AYUDAR

La pulga no se lo pensó ni medio minuto luego de observar a tantos compañeros fallecidos, saltó del hombro del youkai de blancos cabellos de luna y se escondió lo más lejos que pudo.

-Tus guerreros te abandonan Inumaru, no son rivales para mí, ríndete de una vez sabandija, no aplaces lo inevitable.

-¡NUNCA!

El general no pudo contenerse ni un minuto más, se alejó un poco de la bestia y luego de concentrarse un momento, su cuerpo tomó la forma de un enorme can de cabellos blancos, sus ojos emanaban odio e indignación, sus colmillos crecían a una velocidad vertiginosa, era imposible mantenerlos ya dentro de su largo y arrugado hocico, sus garras habían tomado una apariencia aterradora, brillaban como las mismísimas llamas de los fuegos infernales; los aliados de Inumaru no tardaron en alejarse al verlo tomar su verdadero aspecto, era la única solución, debían dejar en paz a Espíritu Dragón para no estorbar al General.

Las horas pasaron, y en el cielo era posible observar la sádica pelea entre el perro y el dragón oriental, se escuchaban a cientos de kilómetros sus gruñidos desafiantes, y los lastimeros chillidos que se les escapaban al recibir algún ataque que los dejara seriamente lastimados, según alcanzaban a ver los presentes, ambos se igualaban, era difícil saber quien llevaba las de ganar, y los guerreros no sabían que otra cosa hacer a parte de lanzar gritos alentadores hacia Inumaru, quien en su concentración no podía escucharlos, su mundo se había cerrado a aquella encarnizada batalla, solo eran él y Espíritu Dragón, de pronto, no existía nadie más, solo el dolor, solo la desesperación y la angustia, solo el odio por aquella horrenda abominación, de repente no existían nada más que ellos y su interminable lucha que comenzaba a parecerles eterna.

Los espectadores en el suelo apenas podían respirar por la velocidad de la batalla, el dragón había intentado lanzar una mordida a un costado del perro, este a su vez le había arrancado un colmillo con sus garras de fuego, ahora el general se lanzaba a la yugular de la enorme bestia, y esta había evitado el ataque al enrollar su cola en una de las patas traseras del enorme can, era increíble, ambas criaturas se perseguían y lanzaban ataques mortales a su oponente sin dar tregua alguna, de pronto, lo impensable sucedió, con una ágil maniobra Espíritu Dragón había confundido a Inumaru momentáneamente para atacarlo en el pectoral derecho, y de un salvaje mordisco le había arrancado un pedazo de piel, el cual cayó al suelo envuelto en vapor, cuando los guerreros se acercaron, notaron primero un simple trozo de carne "humana" que luego de un momento más, se desintegró en el viento, un escalofrío de terror se dejó sentir en los corazones de los presentes y las aldeas circundantes al cruzar el cielo un lastimero aullido aterrador, el General cayó al suelo con rapidez, Espíritu Dragón lo siguió a gran velocidad, el cuerpo del perro se había estrellado contra el piso con un sonoro golpe, anunciando la gravedad del impacto, el terror se vio reflejado en los ojos de los demás guerreros al observar como Espíritu Dragón llegaba al cuerpo del can plateado y lo estrujaba, todos vieron como aquellas enormes fauces se abrían mientras lanzaba un grito mortal, pero nadie, salvo el General, pudieron escuchar las palabras de la bestia.

-Criatura patética¿qué ganabas con intentar derrotarme? No tienes nada, no había razón para que lo intentaras, debiste ser más inteligente, así como esa criatura llamada Konoye, él simplemente se dejó devorar al darse cuenta de mi superioridad.

-Criatura endemoniada, debía al menos intentarlo, tenía que acabar contigo como fuera.

-¿Y eso porque? No tienes nada youkai estúpido.

"_No tienes nada… no tienes nada…" _las palabras del demonio resonaron una y otra vez en la mente del General, y aquella pregunta surgió ante él mientras observaba los cuerpos inertes de sus ejércitos, ahí había amigos, enemigos, aliados, compañeros de infancia¿Por qué¿Por qué había permitido tantas muertes¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto tan crítico?... estaba por rendirse, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, podía notar como la sangre se le escapaba por la herida en el pecho, estaba por renunciar cuando de entre su pelaje cayó un collar humano, el verlo le trajo los recuerdos de un par de inocentes ojos azules, y con ellos recordó el rostro de una hermosa niña humana de cabellos negros cual noche cerrada, si, esa era la razón, no pudo evitar pensar en su amada Izayoi despidiéndose de él desde la puerta del castillo, había lágrimas en sus ojos, su semblante se veía tan pálido, y su vientre, juraría que había visto como el cachorro se movía en el interior de aquella mujer, como deseándole suerte…

-Tengo más… de lo que tú podrías tener… algún día… criatura miserable… tal vez yo esté condenado a morir, pero tú… tú estás condenado a pasar solo la eternidad.

-El dolor te afecta perro, has perdido algo más que un poco de carne y un puñado de inútiles, has perdido el juicio.

-Tal vez… pero eso es… lo que me dará… la victoria.

-¿La victoria di…

El sonido estremecedor del dragón al ser clavado contra la roca atrajo la atención de toda criatura viviente a varios cientos de kilómetros del lugar, grave error había cometido el gigantesco monstruo al confiarse de la condición de su adversario, quien había reunido todas sus fuerzas para arrinconarlo contra una saliente de piedra y clavarle uno de sus colmillos en el pecho, justo donde debería ubicarse el corazón de la criatura, los guerreros perdieron el aliento por un momento mientras el silencio reinaba, la bestia había dejado de moverse, el general había perdido su forma cánida mientras caía al suelo con su forma humana, y en el lugar donde había atacado se destacaba un enorme colmillo teñido en sangre, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que los youkais guerreros salieran de su estupor para acercarse corriendo y gritando a su líder de armas, el cual yacía en el suelo, con su armadura completa y una herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

-

Lejos de ahí, una delegación de youkais regresaba acongojada al castillo de Inumaru por el sendero del bosque, ya no llevaban litera a cuestas, había dos guerreros conversando al frente mientras tras ellos andaban seis youkais con ropas de sirvientes y dos humanas, de las cuales una se adelantó para cortar el paso a los líderes.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Wazuka San, mi compañera y yo queremos saber si podemos regresar a nuestra aldea.

-¿Regresar?

-Si, con tan malas noticias sobre el general… y el regreso de Izayoi sama al castillo de su difunto padre, no encontramos correcto permanecer con ustedes, solo seríamos un estorbo en caso de que el castillo sea atacado por el dragón.

-Comprendo… dile a tu compañera que pueden hacer lo que deseen, después de todo, es lo que el General habría ordenado.

-Muchas gracias Wazuka sama

La chica corrió hasta la otra mujer, en voz baja le comentó la respuesta de la youkai, y luego de agradecer a los demás, ambas tomaron otro camino que las llevara lejos de aquel lugar.

Yasuo observó a su compañera de reojo, se veía tan tranquila a pesar de todo.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_El youkai mensajero acababa de volver, tenía la forma de un ave legendaria, aunque en pequeño, Yasuo fue el primero en verla, así que se acercó hasta ella para luego llevarla ante Wazuka, quien acababa de salir de los aposentos de su señora con una bandeja llena de comida a medio terminar._

_-WAZUKA… ¿y eso?_

_-Izayoi sama está inapetente, si sigue así le hará daño al cachorro._

_-Está preocupada por el General, eso es todo._

_-Lo se… el mensajero¿qué es lo que dice?_

_-Aun no he revisado, déjame ver._

_Yasuo tomó un pequeño tubo con papel de la pata del animal, el cual se posó en su hombro de inmediato, al desplegar el papel se encontraron con el mismo mensaje que habían enviado._

_-No… no puede ser._

_-Saris¿llegaste hasta el campo de batalla?_

_El ave asintió, a continuación comenzó a hacer un ruido característico, el rostro de Yasuo se tornó blanco y lívido mientras el animal continuaba haciendo aquel sonido._

_-Yasuo¿qué está diciendo Saris?_

_-Dice que estuvo ahí, había youkais muertos por todas partes, de algunos solo quedaban sus huesos o su sangre, Espíritu Dragón estaba luchando con Inumaru Sama en su verdadera forma… Saris dice que vio caer al General._

_-Eso significa que…_

_-Debemos preparar la defensa del castillo… y poner a salvo a Izayoi sama._

_La hembra simplemente asomó el rostro hacia la habitación que acababa de abandonar¿Cómo iban a explicarle a su señora lo que vendría?_

_**-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

-Será mejor separarnos aquí.

-Pero Wazuka…

-Necesitamos refuerzos, yo tomaré el camino de la derecha, tú el de la izquierda, ya he entregado a Yukika un mensaje para los guerreros que siguen en el castillo.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces.

Ambos tomaron diferentes caminos en ese momento, corrían a toda velocidad con dirección a los poblados cercanos de sus aliados youkais, no quedaba tiempo, nada de tiempo, no sabían en que momento llegaría Espíritu Dragón, pero debían apresurarse, ya pasaba del medio día, debían juntar gente antes del anochecer.

Pasaba del medio día, los malestares de la tarde comenzaban a hacer mella en su estado de salud, apenas había logrado llegar a las habitaciones de su nana para darle el último adiós, la llevaron cargando hasta la habitación que alguna vez hubiera utilizado, se sentía mal por la noticia, no podía creerlo, no debía hacerlo, era posible que Wazuka chan y Yasuo kun se hubieran equivocado pero…

-Princesa, espero que se sienta un poco mejor.

-Takemaru kun… creo que… necesitaré algo de reposo después del viaje.

-Me lo supongo, viajar en esa litera desde Kami sabe donde, y transportada por esas bestias.

-Takemaru kun, no son bestias.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ambos, Setsuna la observó entonces con detenimiento, estaba pálida, sus ojos se notaban cansados, sin brillo, y había ojeras debajo de sus ojos¿Por qué clase de vejaciones habría pasado durante el tiempo que había permanecido al lado de aquel demonio?

-¿Takemaru kun?

-¿Si princesa?

-¿Podrías pedir que me traigan un poco de té? La cabeza me duele, no creo que sea bueno para el cachorro que me sienta tan mal.

¿Cachorro? Ya hasta hablaba igual que ellos.

-Takemaru kun, en verdad me duele mucho, por favor, necesito de tu ayuda.

-En seguida Izayoi Sama

El soldado giró sobre sus talones y salió rumbo a las cocinas, él mismo preparó el té, una combinación especial que solía tomar el difunto Yoshitake para suprimir el dolor de aquellas jaquecas infernales, ya estaba de regreso, no se escuchaba ni un solo paso a medida que avanzaba; abrió la puerta despacio para evitar que el ruido la lastimara, y tuvo que contener un impulso de soltar la bandeja después. Allí, de pie frente a la ventana se encontraba la futura madre de cabellos nocturnos, allí estaba ella, colocando una nota a un ave youkai, delicadamente, como si la vida le fuera en ello, "_por favor Sari, entrégasela a mi Señor, debe seguir vivo, por favor, te lo ruego, dile que estoy aquí, se preocupará si no nos encuentra en el castillo_" el ave gorjeó casi ronroneando, para luego salir rauda al cielo, Izayoi la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, vertiendo en su vuelo la única esperanza que le quedaba, luego, sin previo aviso, una lluvia de flechas comenzó a perseguir al ave, rozándole apenas; la sola idea de que su mensaje no llegara, fue suficiente para que la princesa humana se desvaneciera sin más preámbulos, evitando que observara como el ave era lastimada mientras escapaba a toda velocidad, si, la princesa ya no vio como su pequeña mensajera escapaba lejos, aun con un costado herido.

-

La lucha contra Espíritu Dragón había terminado, todos los youkais que habían sobrevivido y permanecido hasta el final salían de ahí a toda velocidad para informar de lo sucedido, solo Myoga y Saya se encontraban al lado de Inumaru procurando curarle la herida, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y había que ayudarlo para que pudiera regenerarse por completo.

Myoga.- Sabía que usted lo lograría amo, nadie puede vencer a nuestro poderoso Inu no Taisho.

Inumaru.- Deja de decir… cosas como esas Myoga… le quitas mérito a los otros.

Myoga.- Pero amo…

Saya.- Inumaru Sama tiene razón pulga detestable, jejeje, apuesto a que saliste huyendo durante la batalla.

Myoga.- ¿Yo¿Huir? No se a que demonios te refieres anciano de pacotilla.

Inumaru.- Basta ustedes dos, Myoga, tú escapaste para observar desde lejos… como siempre… y tú, Saya… ni siquiera te acercaste a la batalla cuando lo ordené.

Saya.- Bueno, mi señor, es que, usted sabe de todas mis dolencias y padecimientos y por eso yo…

Myoga.- ¡AMO, AHÍ ARRIBA!

Inumaru.- … ¡ES SARIS!

Saya.- Esa pobre avechucho se ve muy mal¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?

Saris finalmente había llegado, la pobre ave simplemente se dejó caer a tierra, aterrizando cerca de donde su amo se encontraba, con cuidado Myoga sacó de la pata de aquella ave la nota de la princesa, leyéndola a su amo y advirtiéndole de la prudencia de dejarla en casa de su padre unos cuantos días más, al menos, hasta reponerse, el general por su parte escuchó con paciencia las palabras de sus ciervos para luego levantarse abruptamente y tomar su forma original, dispuesto a remontar las alturas…

-

-Amo bonito¿está seguro que debemos seguir hasta mañana?

-Si tanto te pesa pedazo de haragán, entonces largo, yo nunca te pedí que vinieras.

-Lo siento amo, por favor, disculpe a su fiel Yaken, yo no quería…

El youkai se detuvo de inmediato, había algo raro e inusual, juraría que apenas hace algunas horas había oído un grito angustiante muy en la lejanía, quizás solo estaba nervioso a causa del lugar al que sus pasos lo habían guiado, y es que sin desearlo o darse cuenta, sus pasos lo habían conducido a la casa para humanos que alguna vez habitara su abuelo paterno, el aroma a sal le creaba cierta repugnancia luego de casi ahogarse en aquel lugar, pero la quietud y el silencio lo angustiaban aun más, normalmente habría niños humanos y hanyous correteando por aquella área, el ruido incesante de una sociedad viva y en movimiento debía de haber comenzado a llegar a sus oídos hacía ya varios minutos, pero no escuchaba más que el sonido de algunos animales silvestres y el constante ir y venir del mar, decidió acercarse a la aldea mientras la rana no cesaba de hacer preguntas estúpidas, era extraño, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse al constante ruido de aquel molesto youkai… unos pasos más, y descubrió las ruinas de un poblado, podía verse con claridad como había sido quemado por completo, arrasado, las pocas chozas que quedaban aun en pie mostraban rastros del fuego por todas partes, también había arañazos entre los restos de algunas puertas y los marcos de las ventanas, su mente, tan ágil y veloz como era, no tardó mucho en reconstruir los hechos, aquellas criaturas protegidas por su abuelo habían sucumbido ante la ira de youkais o de humanos tras la muerte del patriarca que cuidaba de aquellas tierras, lo más probable es que niños, mujeres y ancianos fueran encerrados en las casas incendiadas sin posibilidad de escapar, había algunos cadáveres también cubiertos por nieve y arena, sin duda, de los machos que habían hecho lo posible por proteger a su prole… aunque murieran en el intento, la rana estaba conmocionada ante lo que veía, Ah – Un se negaba rotundamente a entrar en la zona, gruñéndoles a algunos pocos cadáveres de adolescentes, seguramente aquellos niños que habían terminando defendiéndose de Sesshomaru mucho tiempo atrás, durante su infancia… algo más llamó su atención, había movimiento en la bahía, no tardó mucho en acercarse para saber que era lo que sucedía… increíble, su padre se encontraba ahí, observando hacia las ruinas de la casa que ocupara el antiguo general antes de morir, había algo más, su brazo derecho, podía ver claramente como goteaba sangre de él, también observó como lo movía hacia los mangos de sus espadas, las llevaba todas con él.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-Padre…

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Observo el paisaje, según parece no soy el único.

-…

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió en el brazo?

-Al parecer Saya no fue capaz de encontrarte

-¿Hablas de ese anciano inútil que tienes a tu servicio?

-Me refiero, efectivamente, a uno de mis ciervos más antiguos.

-No se para que tendría que encontrarme ese vejestorio.

-Hubo una guerra Sesshomaru, empezó hace muchos días, terminó hoy hace unas horas… Espíritu Dragón fue liberado de su sueño, según parece.

-Supongo que lo venciste.

-Así fue…

-Pues la campaña casi te lleva la vida entera¿no es así?

-Un momento de flaqueza, no somos perfectos Sesshomaru.

-A juzgar por la forma en que goteas sangre, esa herida terminará por matarte si haces algún tipo de esfuerzo.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, pero para algo por el estilo mandé a Saya a buscarte.

-Aquí me tienes padre, dime lo que tengas que decirme.

-Tu madre murió hace tiempo.

-Feh, si ese era todo el asunto podías ahorrarte tu…

-Y yo estoy por morir también, Sesshomaru.

-¿Tú?

-Así es, sabía que difícilmente saldría vivo de esta…

-Y lo estás…

-Debo ir por Izayoi al castillo de su padre, su nota decía que estaba bien, pero Saris estaba herido por una flecha humana.

-¿Tienes que ir, padre?

-¿Lo impedirás?

-No deseo evitarlo, pero antes que algo te suceda espero que Sounga y Tessaiga me sean entregadas.

-Eso no es posible… con lo que he dicho¿matarías a tu propio padre?

El viento se debatía sobre el mar mientras la noche caía por completo, Sesshomaru seguía observando la espalda de su padre, comenzaba a nevar.

-¿Qué harías con semejante poder¿Para que quieres mayor fuerza?

-El camino de la supremacía solo señala hacia delante, solo obteniéndolo seré capaz de adoptar ese camino.

-¿Supremacía?... Sesshomru¿tienes algo que proteger?

-¿Algo que proteger?

El mar se alzaba conforme la nieve y el viento subían de intensidad, la playa se había llenado de nubes negras, listas para descargar toda la nieve acumulada, la temperatura bajaba a gran velocidad, pero ninguno de los dos youkais parecían notarlo.

-Para mi, Sesshomaru, eso es algo totalmente innecesario.

El joven youkai estiró su brazo hacia un lado, listo para invocar a su látigo de veneno, sin embargo, al ver a su padre tomar su verdadera forma, apartó la idea de atacarlo de su mente, una mirada del General Perro fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de idea.

-

En el castillo Toriyama los sobrevivientes de la guerra esperaban la llegada del Lord Taiyoukai Inu no Taisho. Guerreros samurais, sirvientes, monjes, todos armados habían terminado realizando guardia alrededor del edificio central, en cuyo interior se encontraba la princesa, recostada en una cama separada de todo por un fino dosel de seda, el parto se le había adelantado. Setsuna Takemaru, vestido ahora con su mejor armadura se dirigía, con paso decidido a los aposentos de su amiga de infancia, justo antes de entrar, uno de los sirvientes se arrodilló frente a él.

-Por favor, espere un poco Takemaru San, la princesa está a punto de dar a luz.

Takemaru siguió de largo, pasó al sirviente con paso firme sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-La princesa dará a luz al bebé de una bestia, no tiene sentido.

-Este no es lugar para usted… ¿Takemaru San?

El guerrero había dado la vuelta, regresando sobre sus pasos para cortar la cabeza del pobre infeliz¿hasta donde lo había llevado su odio y sus celos por aquel temido y respetado youkai?

-

Cerca de ahí, inmerso en el bosque, Lord Inumaru corría a gran velocidad con dirección al castillo donde se encontraba su hembra semi cautiva, lucía su verdadera forma, canida, blanca como la nieve pura, impresionante.

-¡Esto no es buena idea¡Es muy arriesgado!

-Reclamaba con miedo la pulga Myoga.

-Por favor, considere la situación, gran señor, aun no se ha recuperado de su pelea con Espíritu Dragón.

-¿Y crees que no lo se?

-Pero…

-Además, no duraré mucho tiempo

-Gran Señor…

Todo era tranquilidad dentro del palacio, Setsuna hacía guardia fuera de los aposentos de la princesa, de pronto, detuvo su andar para ver el cielo.

-Eclipse lunar… esta es la noche perfecta para eliminar bestias.

Finalmente volvió, esta vez ingresó en la habitación de la princesa y se arrodillo a un lado de la cama que ocupaba su señora.

-¿Quién es?

-Setsuna Takemaru

-¿Takemaru? Justo a tiempo, por favor, lleva a todos fuera del recinto y ve tú también, todos tendrán asuntos personales que atender.

-Izayoi Sama, yo siempre quise saber todo acerca de usted, sin embargo, su corazón y su mente fueron robados por una bestia…

Sin siquiera voltear el rostro, Takemaru enterró una lanza en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, malinterpretando las últimas palabras de Yoshitake… _"protégela… quiero que ella… y mi nieto… encuentren… paz"_ … la única vela que brindaba algo de luz a la princesa en el interior de aquella cama cubierta se apagó con una ráfaga de viento y Takemaru volvió a levantarse sin atreverse a ver lo que había hecho, se colocó su casco y se dirigió a la salida…

-Mis pensamientos al respecto jamás cambiarán.

Dijo a la muerte sin esperar respuesta, para luego salir de la habitación, sin escuchar como ella, con su último aliento, volteaba el rostro hacia aquella ventana por donde el sol transmutaba en oro todo lo que la rodeaba, ella vio la luna cubrirse poco a poco por el manto oscuro de la Tierra, y luego a su amado Inumaru, su respiración cesó en ese momento, y su corazón se detuvo por completo.

Arriba, en uno de los peñascos del bosque desde el cual podía verse el palacio, una enorme y blanca bestia canina lanzó un estremecedor rugido de tristeza y desesperación por la suerte de su hembra "_Izayoi, llegaré a ti ahora_" pensó el Inu no Taisho mientras la luna era cubierta por completo, fue justo en ese momento que el potente llanto de un pequeño se dejó escuchar por vez primera en aquel mundo cruel y despiadado.

El suelo retumbó al contacto con sus pies, el polvo que levantó el impacto tapó los árboles sin poder evitarlo, los hombres de Takemaru retomaron sus posiciones, y entre la bruma, un par de humanos ojos de sol se asomaron desafiantes ante los mortales, Inumaru había llegado.

-¡Kaze no kizu!

Fue lo último que los guardias de la entrada escucharon, luego que aquel gran héroe youkai desenfundara una de sus tres espadas sagradas, Tessaiga. El impacto fue inminente, los refuerzos corrieron, espadas en mano, a dar la bienvenida al enemigo mientras ágiles arqueros le disparaban sin piedad, el General recibió algunas en el cuerpo, pero no se dejó amilanar, su ser entero se había insensibilizado al dolor al recibir aquel mensaje por parte de Saiga, así que simplemente, dejó a Tessaiga descargarse una vez más contra las paredes del castillo, los hombres huyeron al ver aquel destello dorado dirigido contra ellos a gran velocidad, aun así, todos volaron por el tremendo golpe recibido e imposible de evitar.

-¡Izayoi¡Izayoi!

Gritaba preocupado el youkai de cabellos plata al entrar en el palacio. De entre los escombros y el polvo probocados por el kaze no kizu salió Takemaru con una sola idea en mente, acabar con su rival de una vez.

-Finalmente has aparecido, bestia, pero es algo tarde ya.

-¿Qué?

-He enviado a Izayoi Sama al lugar al cual no podrás llegar¡Lo hice con mis propias manos!

-¡Imbécil!

Dijo molesto el general mientras corría a la habitación, Setsuna desenvainó su sable y se lanzó dispuesto a cerrarle el paso, pronto se cruzaron sus caminos, Setsuna fue detenido por el dolor mientras Inumaru seguía al frente, le acababa de cortar un brazo.

-¡QUÉMEN TODO!

Ordenó el guerrero humano a sus subordinados.

-¡PURIFIQUEN EL LUGAR JUNTO CON LA BESTIA USANDO EL FUEGO!

Cientos de flechas encendidas comenzaron a invadir el edificio principal, el cual rápidamente comenzó a arder, en su interior, el indefenso cachorro recién nacido lloraba sin descanso. Sin problema alguno el general quitó del medio la armazón que sostenía el dosel de aquella cama, "¡_Izayoi!_"… la preocupación se notaba en el tono de su voz al descubrir el lecho… estaba muerta, pronto el General Perro tomó a Tensseiga, esta vibró, revelando a los sirvientes de la muerte que intentaban separar el alma del cuerpo de la joven madre.

-Cuento contigo Tenseiga

Y con dos movimientos dio muerte a las abismales criaturas, Izayoi se levantó con dificultad mientras Inumaru la cubría con un haori rojo hecho con pelo de las ratas de fuego. De pronto, el jefe de los ejércitos del castillo apareció, la respiración se le dificultaba a causa de su decepción, la princesa fue la primera en notarlo mientras el edificio en llamas se caía a pedazos, el youkai se puso en pie para encarar al humano, desenfundó a Sounga de su espalda y la hembra humana se paró tras él llevando al bebé en brazos.

-Mientras pueda eliminarte no tendré de que arrepentirme, aun si eso significa ir juntos al mismo infierno.

El general se puso en posición y sin quitarle la vista de encima a su adversario, se dirigió a su mujer.

-Date prisa.

-Mi señor…

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, él no movió ni un músculo mientras la sentía alejarse poco a poco.

Inumaru.- Inuyasha

Takemaru.- ¿Qué?

Inumaru.- El nombre de este niño… su nombre será Inuyasha.

Izayoi.- Inuyasha

Inumaru.- ¡Vete¡Rápido!

Izayoi.- Si

La princesa corrió tomando el camino que la llevaba al prado de las flores de campanilla, desde ahí podía observarse claramente el castillo en llamas.

"_Izayoi… vivir y vivir… eso es lo que tienes que hacer… con Inuyasha a tu laco"_

Fue lo último que aquella mujer oyó de voz de su marido mientras escapaba aquella noche con Inuyasha entre sus brazos.

-

El tiempo pasó, la conmoción en torno a la muerte de Inumaru no tardó en calmarse, su testamento se dio a conocer rápidamente, el General había pedido a sus youkais de confianza entregar Tenseiga a Sesshomaru, Tessaiga a Inuyasha, el castillo y las tierras del general debían ser repartidas entre los dos hermanos y la última espada, Sounga, a pesar de no haber indicaciones sobre su destino, Myoga y Saya decidieron sellarla por más de 700 años con Saya como guardián del sello y lanzarla al pozo de huesos para evitar así que esta fuera tomada por algún youkai de poco poderío que no pudiera controlar los desenfrenados deseos de sangre de la espada del infierno.

Si, el tiempo pasó, Sesshomaru reclamó las tierras de su padre y de su madre como propias, se encargó de destruir la casa donde Azumi pasara sus últimos momentos en libertad y despidió a toda la servidumbre de su padre, no quería a nadie ahí que no le fuera cien por ciento fiel, no quería hanyous ni humanos, en cuanto a su medio hermano, decidió ser magnánimo y permitirles a esa aberración y a su madre permanecer el tiempo que quisieran en la habitación más alejada del castillo, y es que su familia se había desmoronado en menos de cinco años, no solo su madre, la bella Azumi, podía ser responsable.

Izayoi por su parte, decidió tomar posesión de una casa que su padre le había dejado en el poblado aledaño a su antiguo castillo, ahora en ruinas, no le importaba vivir ahí, era mejor que el castillo de Inumaru, lleno de recuerdos, lleno de fantasmas, donde no era nadie más que una arrimada, fue así, que Izayoi pasó los últimos siete años de su existencia, entre humanos, criando a su pequeño lo mejor que podía, tratando de amarlo como madre y padre, tratando de guiarlo desde muy pequeño para que tuviera un buen corazón como su padre… hasta que la enfermedad pudo más, estaba débil por tantos años de tristeza, enferma de soledad, aunque Inuyasha fuera su mundo y su sol, había perdido mucho a cambio de aquella vida, lo amaba demasiado, pero había tanta gente que le seguía haciendo tanta falta…

Era ya de noche mientras el viento mecía las copas de los árboles de los viejos bosques del Este mientras una mujer vestida con un hermoso kimono lila observaba hacia el cielo extasiada, sus cabellos negros se mecían y ondulaban al viento, era cierto que estaba gravemente enferma, no podía negarlo, sus huesos dolían y le costaba respirar, pero tenía que ir a ese lugar un poco antes de terminar su existencia… lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando se percató que un pequeño niño de plateados cabellos la observaba con sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación, _"¿Mamá?"_ era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo… y era hora de dejarlo solo mientras ella se reunía con su padre, por Kami¿Qué sería de aquella pobre criatura después de que ella… _"¿Mamá, porque lloras¿te duele mucho¿mamá?"_ desde que él muriera había dedicado su vida entera a aquel pequeño ser, tan inocente, tan puro, tan parecido a él… si al menos las fuerzas no le estuvieran faltando podría cuidar de él hasta que se convirtiera en hombre y pudiera enfrentarse al cruel mundo en que había nacido, pero ahora… _"¿Mamá?"_ las piernas le fallaron, sucumbió ante el dolor del cuerpo y del alma, llorando amargamente sobre aquel pequeño que era todo lo que amaba en el mundo, lo abrazó sobreprotectoramente, lo abrazó con desesperación, con miedo y angustia, con amor, con tantos sentimientos mezclados…

-Perdóname mi cielo

-¿Perdonarte? Pero si tú no has hecho nada malo mamá, tú eres buena¿Por qué te debo perdonar?

-Perdóname por los problemas que te causaré después, no es mi intención fallarte

-Mamá¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué dices eso?

Lo había conseguido, el pequeño estaba asustado, pero la culpa era tan fuerte, que tenía que pedirle perdón mientras aun vivía… _"Perdóname, Inuyasha"_

_- _

Una mano blanca y lechosa se apresuró a borrar las lágrimas que se deslizaban poco a poco por aquella mejilla sonrosada, mientras un par de ojos azules de triste mirada se concentraban en la pulga sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Entonces él…

-Si, el amo Inuyasha padeció de mucho sufrimiento durante los últimos días que su madre vivió, él estaba conciente de que Izayoi Sama sufría por la ausencia del General, por eso, por eso el amo prefiere evitar hablar sobre sus padres, es una historia tan desoladora.

--¿Qué fue de Inuyasha después de la muerte de su madre?

Vagó por los bosques sin rumbo fijo, los aldeanos intentaron acabar con él cuando su madre murió, a ella la respetaban hasta cierto punto porque había sido buena con todos los moradores en algún momento de su vida… pero el amo Inuyasha, bueno, ellos lo veían como a un monstruo.

-Pobrecillo.

-Estuvo viviendo un tiempo con su hermano, Sesshomaru se molestaba con él porque, el amo Inuyasha era aun muy pequeño cuando llegó, Sesshomaru se exasperaba ya que el amo no era tan rápido o tan ágil como era él en ese momento, intentó educarlo en memoria de su padre, pero, luego de un tiempo, creyó que era solo una pérdida de tiempo, y comenzó a insultar a Izayoi Sama cuando estaba con el amo para que este reaccionara.

-¿En verdad?

-Oh si, es triste, pero fue por eso que el amo Inuyasha se alejó de su hermano, tuvieron una riña a raíz de la forma en que Inumaru se expresaba de la madre del joven amo, él ya no era del todo un niño indefenso, así que simplemente huyó de nuevo a los bosques, al menos iba más preparado para lo que tendría que vivir ahí.

-Es una verdadera pena… anciano Myoga, debemos volver, esta amaneciendo.

-¡ES VERDAD¡Rápido señorita Kagome! Hay que regresar con los demás, el amo no tardará en volver.

La joven de extrañas ropas se apresuró a levantarse para volver donde sus amigos, se sentía un poco cansada y acongojada por la suerte de su eterno acompañante en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la shikón, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para sanar su pasado, pronto llegó donde los demás y se recostó dentro de su bolsa de dormir. Minutos después el hanyou volvió, se le veía tranquilo a pesar de haber pasado la noche en vela, observó rápidamente a sus amigos, y volteó a ver el sol que se levantaba poco a poco, era hora de partir.

-Hey, levántense bola de holgazanes, no encontraremos los fragmentos si siguen durmiendo.

Reclamó el joven de cabellos plata, en parte en juego, en parte en ordenanza al sentirse el líder de aquella compañía.

-Inuyasha… ¿es necesario que seas tan brusco para levantarnos?

-Ay, houshii sama tiene razón Inuyasha, ni siquiera hemos desayunado.

Inuyasha ignoró los comentarios de sus amigos mientras se acercaba a Kirara, la pequeña simplemente se desperezó y corrió hacia su dueña, dejando desprotegido al pequeño youkai de cabellos rojos.

-¡He dicho que despierten!

Y acto seguido levantó del cuello de la ropa al infante aun adormilado.

-¿Eh¿Qué?... ¡Oye grandulón¿qué te pasa¿Qué no te enseñaron a respetar a los pequeños o que…

-Solo levántate y guarda silencio

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA, KAGOME, KAGOME, INUYASHA ME PEGÓ

La chica se levantó mientras sentía como el pequeño la abrazaba por la cintura, una mirada de enojo por su parte fue dirigida al agresor del pequeño.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel con él?

-¿Por qué tienes que defenderlo todo el tiempo?

-¡OSWARI!

El chico perro cayó de bruces al suelo mientras sus amigos lo observaban a la par que comenzaban a levantar el improvisado campamento.

-Parece que las mañanas nunca serán tranquilas¿no lo cree houshii sama?

-Tienes toda la razón Sango, estos jóvenes nunca aprenden?

-… se lo advierto, quite su mano de ahí.

-¿Mi… mano? Sango¿Cuál man…. AHHH, ESA MANO

Si, el día inició como siempre, entre algunos golpes y reclamos, con algunas risas y comentarios, y a pesar de aquella normalidad, la trágica historia acerca de aquel lugar en que acamparan, jamás desaparecería de la mente de la sacerdotisa venida del futuro.

_FIN_

_Notas de la autora:_

_Nihao a todos, y bueno, como verán no estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda (ojalá), la escuela me retenía n.nUuy pero lo logré, terminé esta historia antes de irme a prácticas n.n así pues, espero que haya sido de su total agrado este final, y ya saben, críticas, comentarios, tomatazos, recordatorios del 10 de Mayo, saludos para mi mamita, chocolates, felicitaciones y todo lo demás, solo dejen un pequeño comentario n.n es fácil, rápido y ya conocen el procedimiento, y bueno, no crean que por ser este el último capítulo de Rakuen sus comentarios ya no valen, muy por el contrario, se los agradeceré todos y cada uno infinitamente, ya que al buscar ser una buena escritora, todo lo que me hagan saber acerca de esta historia me ayuda a mejorar para futuras historias, ya sean o no fanfics._

_Mi verdadero nombre es Tanya Lissete Waring Suárez, tengo 23 años y estoy cursando el último semestre de la Licenciatura en Educación Preescolar, gracias a todos ustedes, queridos lectores, por haber llegado hasta aquí, mil disculpas por los múltiples retrasos con la entrega de esta historia y una vez más, muchas gracias por los comentarios que hicieron durante esta historia y gracias por los comentarios que vendrán después, por último, este capítulo de cierre queda dedicado a la persona que en cierto modo más me apoyó durante su creación, fue por él que finalmente me anime a escribir esta historia luego de tenerla en proyecto por 3 años, en fin, dedicada a David Luevano Portillo, mil gracias mi ángel._

_SARABA_

_10 de Febrero de 2007_


End file.
